


The Pieces That Fall to Earth - Português Brasileiro

by AnandaFr



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Epistolary, Happy Ending, Implicação/referência a abuso alcoólico/alcoolismo, M/M, Parentlock, Past Abuse, Problemas com a saúde mental, Questionamento de sexualidade, Series 4 Fix-It, Slow Burn, Temporada 4, Terapia, capítulos individuais serão marcados com:, confissões de amor, homofobia internalizada, várias conversas sobre sentimentos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 46,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnandaFr/pseuds/AnandaFr
Summary: John e Sherlock atingiram o fim do poço, mas com todas as suas armaduras retiradas, eles podem finalmente conversar honestamente, procurar ajuda, e achar as verdades que mais importam.Epistolário, consertando a 4ª temporada.(Essa fanfic é classificada T exceto por um capítulo – claramente marcado e que pode ser facilmente pulado – classificado M.)





	1. Mensagem trocada com Sherlock em 15 de Janeiro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Pieces That Fall to Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566708) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



> Esse é o meu primeiro trabalho traduzindo uma fanfic, nada nessa história me pertence. 
> 
> Qualquer aviso que eu precise deixar será marcado com NDT e os avisos dados pela autora no texto original serão marcados com NDA.
> 
> NDA:
> 
> “Essa fic pretende que a terapeuta do John era somente uma terapeuta, que ele nunca levou um tiro, e que os eventos de TFP nunca aconteceram. Nós continuamos após A Cena do Abraço e seguimos com nossas vidas. TST e TLD são considerados verdade, mesmo que essa não seja a maneira como eu leio a série. Alguns avisos importantes sobre essa fic:  
> Eu estou assumindo que o aniversário do Sherlock é em 6 de janeiro como é no cânon e que Mary estava grávida de 8 meses no final da terceira temporada, o que faria com que o nascimento de Rosie seja no final de janeiro/comecinho de fevereiro. O resto da linha cronológica para a 4ª temporada é algo tão f*dido que eu estou simplesmente adivinhando com uma vaga noção da idade de Rosie e o passar das estações. Então, eu aqui declaro arbitrariamente que a Mary morreu em Julho de 2016 e TLD acabou no aniversário oficial do Sherlock, em 6 de janeiro. Então, nessa época Mary morreu por volta de 6-8 meses atrás. Eu não faço nenhuma reivindicação sobre a validez desta informação.  
> Todas as vezes que você ver (...), esse é o pequeno balão que aparece quando a pessoa que está te mandando mensagem está escrevendo. Quando eu uso isso na história, representa aqueles momentos irritantes em que a pessoa começa a escrever, daí para e não diz nada, de modo que o balão aparece e desaparece sem nenhuma nova mensagem no lugar. Eu odeio isso.  
> Ofereço como presente para [Darcy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh) & [Leslie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles), duas amigas que eu aprecio demais, em honra da linda fanfic em epistolário que elas escreveram -[between each beat are words unsaid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4794824/chapters/10973324) . Abraços gratos para a minha amiga e beta, [ladymacphisto](http://ladymacphisto.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Título foi tirado [desse poema](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/detail/40725) por Kay Ryan.”  
> 

_**enviado**_ / 19:47  
Eu vi que você mudou o seu nome no meu celular. Ha. Ha.

**Sherlock é um gênio** / 19:48  
Eu procuro por veracidade em todas as coisas.

**Sherlock é um gênio** / 19:48  
Eu mudei a foto também, caso isso tenha escapado os seus incríveis poderes de observação.

_**enviado** _ / 19:49  
Eu gostei da foto, idiota. Você realmente odeia aquele chapéu, não?

_**enviado** _ / 19:49  
E eu estou mudando o seu nome um pouco. Pela veracidade.

_**enviado** _ / 19:50  
Você recebeu a minha carta?

**Sherlock é um idiota** / 19:55  
Sim.

_**enviado** _ / 19:55  
Já leu?

**Sherlock é um idiota** / 19:56  
Ainda não.

_**enviado**_ / 19:57  
Eu sei que é estranho, eu te escrevendo desse jeito, mas eu realmente apreciaria se você lesse.

_**enviado** _ / 19:57  
Já faz dois dias. Por que você não leu?

**Sherlock é um idiota** / 20:00  
(...)

_**enviado** _ / 20:02  
O que foi Sherlock? Você pode dizer.

_**enviado** _ / 20:03  
Se você não que ler por algum motivo tudo

_**escrevendo…** _   
_Não na verdade eu acho que você precisa ler o que eu tenho a dizer, por favor, tem tanto que eu preciso_

_**enviado** _ / 20:03  
Tudo bem.

**Sherlock é um idiota** / 20:04  
Não é isso.

**Sherlock é um idiota** / 20:04  
(...)

**Sherlock é um idiota** / 20:05  
(...)

**Sherlock é um idiota** / 20:07  
A última carta que eu recebi de você...

_**enviado** _ / 20:07  
Meu deus.

_**enviado** _ / 20:07  
Não, não é nada do tipo, eu prometo

_**enviado** _ / 20:08  
Me desculpe, eu nem pensei nisso

_**enviado** _ / 20:10  
Nós vamos apenas adicionar aquela droga de carta pra lista de coisas que eu tenho que me desculpar por

_**enviado** _ / 20:10  
É uma lista longa

_**enviado** _ / 20:12  
...Sherlock?

**Sherlock é um idiota** / 20:12  
Lendo agora.

_**enviado** _ / 20:12  
Oh. Okay, desculpe. Eu vou te deixar sozinho.

_**enviado** _ / 20:13  
Só quando você terminar

_**escrevendo…** _   
_Poderia por f_

_**enviado** _ / 20:14  
Não importa

_**enviado**_ / 20:14  
Boa noite, Sherlock

_**enviado** _ / 20:15  
Te vejo amanhã

**Sherlock é um idiota** / 20:27  
(...)


	2. Carta do John, Escrita em 13 de Janeiro

### [escrito no papel timbrado da clínica mais recente do John, onde ele não trabalha mais. As informações da clínica foram riscadas.]

 

 

 

**~~Forest Medical Centre~~**  
~~65 Forest Lane, London, E15 1RW  |  020 7946 0776  |  information@forestmedical.co.uk~~

 

Sherlock,

Eu sei que você não pensa muito das minhas habilidades como escritor, mas pelo melhor ou pior, para mim é muito mais fácil organizar os pensamentos em uma folha ou tela do que falar eles em voz alta. Eu espero que você possa tolerar a minha escrita por tempo o suficiente para escutar o que eu tenho a dizer. Por assim dizer.

Parece que depois da nossa conversa no seu aniversário nós deveríamos ser melhor nisso. Aquela conversa foi mais do que nós jamais tivemos, mas mesmo assim, nós basicamente falamos ao redor das coisas do que sobre elas. Têm tanto…  _tanto_ que eu preciso dizer, tanto que eu nunca disse. E ainda agora, apenas escrevendo isso, é tão difícil. Eu sinto que se eu fosse tentar te dizer as coisas pessoalmente eu acabaria instável de novo e, enquanto isso tem alguns atrativos, eu preferiria não arruinar todas as suas camisetas boas.

Então. Eu estou me enrolando para chegar ao ponto, eu sei. É difícil de saber por onde começar.

Antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso dizer mais uma vez que eu não te culpo pela morte da Mary. Eu lamento tanto por ter dito isso. Eu estava apenas… Eu me odeio por não ter sido quem ela achava que eu era, e eu me sinto culpado por tanta coisa . TANTA coisa, Sherlock, e eu só posso te contar uma parte disso por enquanto, e eu vou te contar tudo eventualmente, mas confie em mim. Eu sei que é um pouco ridículo, considerando que ela era uma mentirosa assassina que atirou em você, mas eu acho que esse tipo de coisa não é sempre lógico. O que ela disse perto do fim mexeu comigo. Todo aquele, você é perfeito, você é tudo que eu sempre quis … é difícil de pensar sobre, porque ela nunca foi realmente o que eu queria. Isso tornou as coisas tão pior e eu simplesmente disparei. Eu faço isso, bastante. Eu sinto muito. De novo. Não é o suficiente, Sherlock, eu realmente sinto muito.

Toda aquela coisa com a mulher do ponto de ônibus que eu te contei sobre, foi apenas mais um sintoma do quão completamente fodido as coisas estavam. Se eu for honesto, eu nunca deveria ter voltado com a Mary depois que ela atirou em você. Eu não queria. Eu só voltei porque você disse que eu devia.

Se eu for realmente honesto, eu estava miserável um mês depois de ter casado com ela.

Se eu for realmente honesto, honesto mesmo, eu nunca deveria ter me casado com ela em primeiro lugar.

Eu sempre soube, em algum lugar na minha cabeça, que eu não amava ela o suficiente. Ela era agradável, no começo. Era confortável. Era o que eu achei que eu deveria querer, e não era nada especial, mas era... agradável. Ela me conheceu enquanto eu ainda era uma bagunça completa, uma concha de pessoa andando. Eu sei que nós não falamos do tempo em que você se foi, mas eu simplesmente não tinha ideia de quem eu era sem você. Parecia que eu tive partes do meu corpo amputadas e o meu cérebro não conseguia processar o meu novo formato. Talvez isso seja demais. Eu estou falando demais agora. Isso é um assunto completamente diferente. O que eu quero dizer é, eu me casei com ela por todos os motivos errados, por isso estava horrivelmente infeliz e amargurado por não poder ter aquilo que eu realmente queria, me sentia preso em uma vida que, na verdade, eu não queria, mas que tinha escolhido e jurado manter mesmo assim.

E eu comecei a me enrolar de  novo. Eu não pretendia falar sobre tudo isso agora, mas quando se puxa um fio, tudo começa a se desenrolar de uma vez. E isso é uma bagunça de nós.

Nada disso desculpa o que eu fiz. E eu fiz muito. Eu tenho tanto há te falar, ou escrever. Eu só preciso saber que você está disponível a escutar.

Existem várias coisas horríveis... realmente feias, dentro de mim. Eu estou tentando processar tudo. Mas depois...

Depois daquele dia, eu sinto como se talvez eu possa te contar qualquer coisa.

Talvez nós finalmente possamos ser honestos um com o outro.

Eu tenho muitas desculpas para te dar. Espero que você esteja disposto a ouvi-las.

Você está?

— John


	3. Orçamento do John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Avisos do capítulo: pequenas referências a álcool, breve menção de suicídio (não de J ou S).

[manuscrito na parte de trás de uma velha caderneta, antigamente utilizada para relato de casos, escrito em tinta azul originalmente, com correções em tinta preta]

 

**Recebo**  
Pensão do exercito: 7,511/ano, 626/mês  
~~Seguro de vida da M: 1,667/mês por 10 anos~~     _não foi uma droga de suicídio seus merdas foi um homicídio ela foi assassinada ela_  
~~Pensão do NHS da M: 54,000~~    _pessoa falsa, pensão falsa, maravilhoso pra caralho_  
~~Trabalho na clínica: 75,000/ano ti (3,750/mês sem impostos), 35,000/ano sp (1,750/mês s/i)~~  

~~Total c/ trabalho sp: 4,043/mês + pensão nas economias  
Total c/ trabalho ti: 6,043/mês + pensão nas economias~~

Total: 626/mês  
Total c/ trabalho sp: 2376  
~~Total c/ trabalho ti: nem tente se enganar~~

**Despesas**  
Aluguel: 1,800/mês  
Utilidades: 224/ mês  
Mercado + bebê: ~400/ mês  
Transporte: 200/ mês  
Telefone: 40/ mês  
Dinheiro para gastar: 100/ mês  
Coisas que eu provavelmente estou esquecendo: 150/ mês  
Creche (se trabalhando): 120 semana/480mês semi período / 225 semana/900 mês tempo integral    
_não posso continuar usando amigos, eles eram amigos dela, eles me odeiam e o sentimento é mutuo pra caralho_  


~~Whisky:~~  
  
Total: demais não importa o que

 

_não tem jeito de isso funcionar a menos que você conserte as suas cagadas seu inútil pedaço de me-_

 

[as palavras finais estão ilegíveis, borradas por um pouco de líquido marrom].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Muito obrigado a quem respondeu [nesse post](http://librarylock.tumblr.com/post/156775688263/librarylock-librarylock-oneredbuttonhole) ao meu pedido de ajuda com custos de vida. Eu tomei várias liberdades, mas eu queria pelo menos estar num valor próximo.  
> NDT: Eu resolvi manter os valores em libra como no original.


	4. Mensagem Trocada Com John em 16 de Janeiro

_**enviada**_ / 9:16 AM   
Eu te escrevi de volta

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 9:32 AM   
Oh, ótimo. Você vai me dar quando eu e a Rosie fomos visitar mais tarde?

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Eu não pensei em ter que te olhar nos olhos enq_

 _ **enviada**_ / 9:34 AM  **  
** Eu vou por no bolso do seu casaco enquanto vocês estão aqui. Você pode abrir mais tarde quando estiver em casa.

 _ **enviada**_ / 9:34 AM   
Como está Watson?

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 9:36 AM   
Ela dominou o uso da palavra “não” desde que te viu ontem.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 9:36 AM   
Você pode imaginar o quão divertido isso tem sido, e eu te culpo por isso

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 9:38 AM   
Ela se anima toda vez que escuta a porta da frente abrir, mas é bastante tímida ao redor do Mike, dos vizinhos e todo mundo mais que visita.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 9:39 AM   
Eu acho que talvez ela esteja procurando por você.

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Eu estive aí todos os dias na última semana. Ela provavelmente só es_

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Eu espero que ela esteja porq_

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Você está tudo bem com is_

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Ela não teria que procurar por mim se você simplesm_

 _ **enviada**_ / 9:45 AM   
Eu comprei algumas coisas para 221B para que as visitas dela sejam menos chatas

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_E mais seguras se ela for passar_

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Eu espero que você não ache que isso é muito_

 _ **enviada**_ / 9:46 AM   
Você ainda está planejando em vir no almoço

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 9:49 AM   
Esse era o plano, mas nós ficamos prontos com uma surpreendente falta de birra hoje de manhã

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 9:49 AM   
Nós podemos ir um pouco mais cedo, se você quiser

 _ **enviada**_ / 9:51 AM   
Sim

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Quanto mais cedo melhor_

 _ **enviada**_ / 9:51 AM   
Vocês são sempre bem vindos.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 9:54 AM   
Nós vamos sair logo então, talvez 10:30.

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Mal posso esperar p_

 _ **enviada**_ / 9:56 AM   
Não vejo a hora.

 _ **enviada**_ / 9:57 AM   
Eu estava esperando poder trabalhar com a Watson para determinar sua cor preferida hoje, então o tempo extra irá ser bem vindo.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 9:59 AM   
 (...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:01 AM   
Isso parece divertido. Algum plano para nós adultos?

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Contanto que você esteja aqui, não importa_

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Vamos sentar no sofá juntos e por um filme e_

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:05 AM   
Eu acho que saiu um novo episódio de Top Gear. Eu suponho que eu possa sofrer durante isso pelo seu bem.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:07 AM   
Mas que herói altruísta você é

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:08 AM   
Eu já preparei a bolsa da Rosie, então acho que vou sair agora, se estiver tudo bem com você

 _ **escrevendo...**_   **  
**_Pare de perguntar se está tudo bem quando eu disse_

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:08 AM   
Você nunca precisa pedir por permissão, John. Só apareça.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:09 AM   
 (...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:10 AM   
Estamos indo, então. Te vejo logo.

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:10 AM   
Te vejo logo.


	5. Lista de Compras e Anotações do Sherlock

[escrita na parte de trás de anotações antigas sobre um experimento em marcas de esmalte de unha]

 

Fraldas extras  _(para ele poder ficar mais tempo)  
_ Lencinhos  
O creme que você consegue comprar na Boots  
Negócios de proteger tomadas  
~~Protetor de quinas para mesinha de café~~  
Nova mesinha de café  
Comida para bebês _(Watson prefere ervilhas que nem seu pai)  
\---- NOTA: Perguntar sobre instalar um refrigerador novo em 221C para experimentos  
_ Travas para crianças para armários e gavetas  
Portão de segurança para escadas  
Colheres em tamanho infantil, para serem mantidas em lugar estéril  
Copo com canudinho reserva _(para quando ela canaliza o temperamento de seu pai e joga o dela no chão)  
_ Berço portátil  
Protetor para a lareira  
Cobertor  
Toalha  
Brinquedos educativos e livros  
_\---- Brinquedos adequados ao desenvolvimento incluem: blocos, painéis sensoriais, brinquedos com partes interativas, blocos lógicos, cubo encaixes, quebra cabeça de madeira com peças grandes_  
_\---- Evitar brinquedos que façam barulho pela saúde mental de JHW_

_\---- Ver se eles têm uma abelha de pelúcia igual eu tinha?_  
Chá preferido do John  
Leite

PARA FAZER:  
Mudar todos os produtos químicos e objetos cortantes para lugares altos ou em armários com trava  
Esterilizar completamente a geladeira  
Trocar as baterias em todos os detectores de fumaça e monóxido de carbono _(e não tirá-las de novo)  
_ Lavar e substituir os lençóis no quarto do JHW  
 _(comprar pijamas extras para ele?)_


	6. Carta do Sherlock, Escrita em 15 de Janeiro

**[entregue no bolso do casaco do John em 16 de Janeiro, selado em um forte envelope]**

 

John,

Eu estava apenas brincando todas aquelas vezes em reclamei da sua escrita. Na maioria das vezes. Me desculpe. Eu te respeito como escritor, e quero as suas palavras de qualquer maneira que você queira me dar. Seu silêncio é muito, muito pior ~~do que qualquer dor gramatica que você possa infligir~~.

Desculpe, eu não quis dizer aquela última parte. Mania. Tentando.

Eu sei que a morte da Mary não foi minha culpa, mas eu ainda me sinto responsável. Se eu não tivesse feito o que sempre faço, se eu não tivesse sido tão arrogante, Rosie ainda teria sua mãe. Dito isso, eu aceitei que, por qualquer motivo, você escolheu me perdoar, e se você e eu vamos estar completamente de acordo novamente, então precisamos aprender a dar e aceitar perdão.

Portanto, obrigado, John pelo seu perdão. Eu vou me esforçar para continuar digno dele.

Parece que eu aprendi alguma coisa com a Ella apesar de tudo.

Você e a Watson estão vindo até 221B amanhã pela primeira vez em cinco dias. Eu sempre vou até o seu flat quando a Watson está por perto, o que ocorre na maior parte do tempo, e você geralmente só vem quando tem uma babá para ela, então esta é uma oportunidade rara. Eu acredito que isso seja porque você acredita que 221B não é um lugar seguro para bebês. Eu tomei algumas medidas para garantir que esse não seja mais o caso. Ela vai sempre estar segura aqui. Eu espero que você goste das coisas que eu comprei para ela, mas eu nunca sei dizer quando estou me intrometendo. Eu posso comprar coisas para ela? Eu posso segurar ela? Falar, tocar música e ensinar coisas para ela? Posso ser eu quem vai até ela quando ela chora no meio de um cochilo? Eu não sei como isso deve a funcionar.

De alguma maneira esta se tornou em uma carta sobre a Watson ao invés de uma sobre nós. Ela tem um jeito de ocupar bastante espaço para uma pessoa tão pequena.

Eu sinto muito que você estava tão infeliz com a Mary, e eu sinto mais ainda se você sentiu que eu estava te forçando a voltar com ela. Eu honestamente pensei que você queria uma vida com ela, embora meu julgamento estivesse obscurecido por motivos que eu vou explicar. Eventualmente.

Sim. Sim, eu quero ser mais honesto. Sim, eu tenho coisas para te contar. Coisas que eu nunca disse. Eu não acho que você realmente queira escutá-las, mas se você insiste em completa sinceridade, é isso que eu te darei. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais mentiria para você.

Então, aqui está a minha primeira oferta de honestidade.

Eu estou apavorado, John.

Tenho medo que, quando todas as nossas verdades forem escritas, você não vai mais me querer na sua vida.

Eu não vou te culpar.

  
Sinceramente,   
Sherlock Holmes


	7. Carta descartada, escrita em 16 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Aviso do capítulo para álcool.

[o papel está amassado e manchado com duas marcas de líquido, uma clara, uma marrom]

 

Eu sou uma pessoa terrível pra caralho porque parte de mim está feliz que ela se foi feliz que eu estou livre eu nunca quis nada daquela droga e eu queria me livrar me livre por favor me livre ME LIVRE é horrível que a Rosie não tenha mãe mas se eu pudesse trazer ela de volta agora eu não sei se eu faria porque eu sou um merda eu sou um porra de um merda eu sou o pior pedaço de merda que já andou na terra eu sou

Ele é tão bom com ela e quando eu vejo eles juntos meu peito parece que pode se abrir e derramar todas as coisas eu

 

Ele é tão bonito, 

 

Eu não posso


	8. Anotações de Ella Sobre John Watson, Consulta em 17 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: As notas da autora nesse capítulo incluem informações sobre a linha do tempo da 4ª temporada que já foram adicionadas no primeiro capítulo.  
> NDA: "Avisos do capítulo: implicação de abuso alcoólico; implicação de idealização de suicídio, implicação de abuso no passado, coisas sobre saúde mental em geral. O formato desse capítulo fica horrível em dispositivos móveis – desculpe!  
> Eu não sou uma Professional em saúde mental e minha única experiência com coisas do tipo é como paciente. O formato abaixo foi recriado a partir de vários formulários similares encontrados na internet. Se você é um Professional em saúde mental, sinta-se livre para apontar correções nos comentários."

**Ella Thompson, MA, MBACP**  
Counsellor / Psychotherapist  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 |  thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

 

Nome do Paciente:  John H. Watson                                                                                                                       Data:   17/01/2017  
DDN:  20/4/1976                                                                                                                              Hora da Consulta:    9:00 AM  
Número de Registro:  084652JHW  

 

Formato da sessão: Individual [X]   Família [  ]   Casal [  ]   Grupo [  ]

Avaliação de autoagressão atual: Suicida [X] Homicida [ ] Autolesão [ ]

No momento da entrevista: Nenhum [ ] Idealização, mas nenhum plano [X] Plano / Intenção [ ] Outro [ ]

Detalhe/Ação tomada: A idealização suicida relatada por John diminuiu ao longo de nossas últimas sessões, mas ainda está presente ocasionalmente em menor grau. O apoio de seu melhor amigo e a perspectiva de melhorar pelo bem sua filha parecem estar ajudando em sua recuperação.

**Inventário Geral:**  
Aparência: Roupa e higiene pessoal são meticulosas apesar da óbvia exaustão.  
Humor: Ansioso [  ]   Depressivo [X]   Irritado [X]   Triste [  ]   Eufórico [  ]   Contemplativo [X]   Outro [  ]:  
Atenção : Apropriada [  ]   Distraída [  ]   Curta [  ]   Persistente [  ]   Intensa [X]   Outro [  ]:  
Discurso : Apropriado [  ]   Mínimo [  ]   Enrolado [  ]   Franco [  ]   Tangencial [  ]   Hesitante [X]   Outro [  ]:  
Efeito : Apropriado [  ]   Inapropriado [  ]   Plano [  ]   Volátil [X]   Direto [  ]   Intenso [  ]   Moderado [  ]   Outro [  ]:

**Inventário de Saúde Mental:**    
Alucinações [  ]   Delírios [  ]   Problemas com sono [X]   Problemas com apetite [  ]   Abuso de Droga/Álcool [X]  
Detalhe/Ação tomada: John continua a reportar ausência de alucinações da sua esposa falecida mais cedo nesse mês. Consumo alcoólico continua a ser um ponto preocupante, especialmente considerando seu histórico familiar. John se comprometeu a manter uma lista do que ele beber entre hoje e nossa próxima consulta.

**Resumo das Notas da Sessão:**

John tem sido sempre bastante relutante a se abrir durante nossas sessões, mas durante essa, como também nas duas últimas, ele foi bem mais produtivo. Assim que eu o encorajei a dizer como estava se sentindo, ele revelou que havia bebido na noite anterior e desabado sobre as emoções conflitivas em relação a sua falecida esposa. Ele continua a lutar com fortes emoções de autoaversão e culpa, embora hoje tenha conseguido nomear melhor esses sentimentos: Ele sente que não está triste o suficiente sobre a morte dela e se julga duramente por, até certo ponto, estar feliz que ela se foi. Os sentimentos são intensificados por sua contínua fixação nas suas últimas palavras (como descrito nas notas da sessão de 12/01/2017) e na culpa associada, especialmente com relação à traição (ões?) emocional.

Sua morte e presença na vida dele haviam se tornado fatos bastante entrelaçados na mente de John. Quando eu sugeri que era possível não querer ela morta, mas também não querer ela em sua vida, ele ficou visivelmente surpreso. Eu também sugeri que talvez ele já houvesse processado boa parte do pesar de perdê-la quando ela ██████████████  _[apagado por MH]_ no último outono, e de novo quando ela desapareceu por dois meses logo após a filha deles nasceu. John admitiu que pouco havia sobrado do relacionamento a esse ponto, e que ele estava desejando por um divórcio durante praticamente todo o tempo em que eles foram casados, ficando somente por obrigação com sua filha. Recentemente sua principal fonte de dor parece ter sido culpa sobre todos esses fatores, ao invés de luto sobre a morte dela.

Ao final da nossa conversa, John estava mais reservado e contemplativo, e admitiu estar sentindo algum alívio. Ele acredita que já estava, de fato, acostumado com a ideia de perdê-la de um jeito ou de outro, embora as violentas circunstâncias tenham sido repentinas e traumáticas.

Nós terminamos a nossa hora seguindo a discussão da última sessão sobre violência física e controle da raiva. John concordou que ele se sentiria mais seguro e mais confortável ao redor de seu melhor amigo se ele completasse o curso e pediu uma referência para a primeira vaga possível. Nós conseguimos garantir uma vaga em uma aula de 12 horas com início nessa sexta-feira. John hesitantemente ofereceu que ele tem suspeitas sobre a origem das suas tendências violentas para seu melhor amigo, mas infelizmente nós não tivemos tempo para uma completa discussão nessa sessão. Nós iremos começar nossa próxima sessão discutindo o comportamento abusivo de seu pai e explorando mais esse tópico.

Eu atribuí alguns exercícios em autocompaixão e perdão, além do diário sobre consumo alcoólico. Enquanto John tem vários outros problemas em que trabalhar, se ele conseguir completar o curso sobre controle da raiva e se perdoar por não sentir falta de sua esposa, ele estará no correto caminho para recuperação. Ele parece sério e verdadeiramente comprometido com o tratamento pela primeira vez em toda a nossa longa associação. O prognóstico é bom.

 

 

**Próxima consulta:**  19/01/2017


	9. Mensagem Trocada Com Sherlock em 16 de Janeiro

_**enviada**_  / 10:52 **  
** Eu achei que você não fosse pegar nenhum caso enquanto a gente se recupera

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:52  
Enquanto você se recupera

 **Sherlock é um gênio**  / 11:48  
(...)

 **Sherlock é um gênio**  / 11:48  
Como você descobriu?

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:49 **  
** Droga, quando você mudou o seu nome de novo no meu celular?

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:49 **  
** Molly me mandou uma mensagem depois que eu saí da minha consulta com a Ella.

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:50    **  
** Ela foi até a sua casa para te levar alguns rins e checar você, mas você não estava

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:50  
Eu estou de volta agora, por enquanto.

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:50  
Mas como você sabia que era para um caso?

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:51  
Eu poderia ter saído para fazer compras.

_**escrevendo...** _ **  
** _Porque eu te conheço melhor do que eu j_

_**enviada**_  / 11:52    **  
** Responda a droga da pergunta, Sherlock

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:52  
Me desculpe. Eu não pude dizer não para esse. Era um 9, um quarto fechado

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:53  
(...)

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:54 **  
** Isso é mentira. Desculpe. Nós estamos tentando ser mais honestos.

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:54 **  
** O cliente era um homem que foi ferido no Afeganistão.

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:55 **  
** Ele não queria ir até a polícia porque estava com medo de ter imaginado tudo

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:55 **  
** A maioria ele não tinha. Ele está sendo seguido.

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:55 **  
** Eu não pude dizer não para ele. É um 5 no máximo.

 _ **enviada**_  / 19:56   **  
** Oh.

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:56   **  
** Você quer ajuda?

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:56 **  
** (...)

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:57 **  
** Eu sempre quero a sua ajuda.

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:57 **  
** Mrs. Hudson poderia cuidar da Watson por um tempo

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:58  **  
** Eu odeio pedir pra ela tantas vezes

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:58 **  
** Eu tenho certeza que ela vai dizer sim

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:59  **  
** Ela está parada bem aí, não está?

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 11:59

Talvez.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:02  **  
** Tudo bem. Eu estou quase terminando de te escrever outra carta. Eu vou terminar isso, arrumar a Rosie, e pegar almoço no caminho

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:03   
Daí você pode me contar os detalhes do caso.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Nós não vemos a hora de ver vo_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Rosie está animada p_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Trabalhar em um caso com você de novo vai s_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:05   
Você quer sushi ou curry?

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 12:06 **  
** Crispy salmon rolls, edamame, aquele tofu frito que você gosta, e os negócios de cogumelo

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 12:06 **  
** Por favor.

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 12:07 **  
** Me avise quando estiver perto, eu vou por a água para ferver.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:08   
Você quer dizer que a Mrs. H vai por a água para ferver

 **Sherlock é um perigo**  / 12:09 **  
** Eu sou completamente capaz de fazer chá.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:09  
Capaz, sim. Disposto? Nunca.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:09   
Pare de me distrair agora para eu poder terminar esta carta e sair

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:10  
Quanto mais cedo eu terminar, mais cedo eu estarei aí com você

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:08   
Com comida*

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Puta merda_


	10. Mensagem Trocada Com Molly em 16 de Janeiro

_**enviada**_  / 12:15 PM  
Fiquei sabendo que você veio aqui enquanto eu não estava

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:15 PM  
Desculpe

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:21 PM  
Tudo bem, você só preocupou a gente um pouco.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:21 PM  
Mrs. Hudson me deixou entrar e disse que você tem um novo refrigerador no porão para as coisas. Eu coloquei eles lá.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:22 PM  
Eu acho que é muito doce você ter tornado o apartamento seguro para a Rosie.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:27 PM   
Eu quero que ela esteja segura e se sinta em casa aqui

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:29 PM  
E John também você quer dizer

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:29 PM   
Claro

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:30 PM  
Você já pediu pra ele se mudar de volta?

_**escrevendo…** _ **_  
_ ** _Você não tem nada a v_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Não, e eu não acho que el_

_**enviada**_  / 12:35 PM   
Eu quero, mas eu não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:37 PM  
Por que não? Vocês dois eram mais felizes quando viviam nos bolsos um do outro

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:41 PM  
John e eu estamos finalmente...falando sobre tudo.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:41 PM  
Lentamente.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:41 PM  
E eu acho que quando nós terminamos ele não vai mais querer falar comigo

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:42 PM  
E por que isso?

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Porque eu_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:45 PM   
Como ele poderia querer morar com a pessoa que causou a morte de sua esposa?

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:46 PM  
Errado. Tente de novo.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:46 PM  
Eu te conheço, Sherlock.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Você_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:50 PM   
Você conhece, não?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:50 PM  
Então você já sabe o porquê.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:52 PM  
Eu sei. Mas eu acho que você poderia usar um pouco de prática dizendo.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:52 PM   
Eu tenho quê?

 **Molly Hooper**  / 12:53 PM  
Não. Eu não vou te forçar.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Molly, o motivo que eu nunca poderei retornar seus_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu sou um homo_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu sempre prefer_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:59 PM   
Por que isso é tão difícil?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:59 PM  
Não é um segredo

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:59 PM  
Eu nunca escondi isso

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:00 PM  
Está tudo bem, Sherlock. É difícil porque você está pensando sobre John.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:00 PM  
Mas agora sou só eu, e eu já sei. Você está escrevendo as palavras.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu sou_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu_

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:10 PM   
Eu sou gay

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:10 PM  
Obrigado por confiar em mim, e por finalmente me contar com palavras ao invés de somente implicar.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:11 PM  
Mas você sabe que John não se importaria com isso.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:11 PM  
E a outra parte?

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:13 PM   
A outra parte … Eu prefiro não dizer. Ainda.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:13 PM   
Eu nunca disse. Para ninguém.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:13 PM   
Mas você sabe mesmo assim, não sabe

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:14 PM  
Eu sei.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:14 PM   
Como?

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:15 PM  
Eu estava apaixonada por você por um longo tempo, Sherlock, mas eu não estava cega. Era óbvio para todos nós.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:15 PM  
Menos para o John, porque ele é cego. Mas para todo mundo mais, é..

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:16 PM  
Te ver no casamento dele foi horrível.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:17 PM   
Sim. Foi.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:17 PM   
É constrangedor saber que eu tenho sido tão transparente para todo mundo ao redor de mim

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:17 PM   
É um sentimento que eu não estou nem um pouco acostumado, mas eu já fui julgado por coisas muito piores na minha vida, eu suponho

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:18 PM   
Não sei se isso conta alguma coisa, Molly, mas eu sinto muito que nunca pude

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:18 PM   
Sinto muito pela maneira como te tratei no passado.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:19 PM   
Você é uma boa pessoa. Você merece alguém bom.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:19 PM   
Como o DI. Meio idiota, mas vocês são compatíveis em um número de jeitos.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:20 PM  
Vocês dois têm horários complicados, vocês dois são práticos sobre a morte e o obscuro, os seus trabalhos permitem que vocês entendam um ao outro, vocês dois gostam de programas terríveis, e ele não é contra gatos.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:20 PM   
Mas o melhor de tudo, ele é realmente atraído por mulheres (na maior parte), e por você especialmente.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:21 PM   
Eu recomendo usar uma blusa decotada e chamar ele para sair jantar. Ele é autoconsciente sobre a diferença de idade e não vai dar o primeiro passo, o que é ridículo porque quem se importa com esse tipo de coisa na nossa idade?

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:22 PM  
Vou pensar sobre isso.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:22 PM  
E obrigada.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:22 PM  
Não por mudar o assunto e tentar me arrumar com o Greg, mas por ser honesto, e por suas desculpas.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:23 PM  
Eu estou sempre aqui pra você. Nós somos amigos, e eu estou feliz por isso.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:23 PM  
Você importa, Sherlock. Sem contar o John, sem contar ser um gênio e um detetive. Apenas porque você é você.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:23 PM  
Então você precisa aprender a se cuidar melhor, okay?

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:25 PM   
John acabou de chegar lá embaixo

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:26 PM  
Obrigado por…

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:26 PM   
Entender?

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:26 PM  
Claro.

 **Molly Hooper**  / 1:27 PM

Se divirta com o John hoje ;)

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Sempre. Tudo é melhor com_

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:27 PM   
Jamais use rostos com pontuação novamente.


	11. Carta do John, Escrita em 16 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Pequeno aviso para a violência da cena no mortuário em TLD, lidada de uma maneira saudável.

[escrita em uma simples folha de caderno, selada em um envelope com “Sherlock” escrito em tinta azul na frente. Deixada na lareira sob o crânio em 221B dia 17 de Janeiro]

 

Sherlock,

Obrigado por me escrever uma resposta, e por fazer mais do que somente me agradar. Eu realmente aprecio... tudo. Seu perdão, e por aceitar o meu. Sua honestidade.

Eu estou apavorado também. Realmente estou. Mas por favor, não ache por um segundo que tem alguma coisa que você possa me dizer que faria com que eu não queira ser parte da sua vida. Eu sinto muito por ter te abandonado depois que a Mary morreu, eu prometo que não vou fazer isso novamente. Eu acho que é seguro dizer que nós precisamos um do outro, né? Ninguém mais realmente nos entende.

Além disso, Rosie precisa estar rodeada pelo máximo de pessoas que a amam o possível. Ela precisa de você. O jeito que Rosie se animou quando ela ouviu a sua voz no topo das escadas ontem foi adorável. Ela realmente fica ansiosa para te ver. E não é nada surpreendente, com a maneira que você cuida dela. Não vai demorar muito para ela fazer experimentos sozinha e explodir nossos apartamentos. Você é um ótimo padrinho. Mesmo que você tenha twittado durante toda a cerimonia, eu sei você leva o seu compromisso com ela a sério, e eu aprecio isso mais do que você sabe. As coisas que você comprou para ela, o jeito que você ajeitou 221B... é bom. Ela vai estar segura e feliz quando te visitar. Para te responder as perguntas na sua última carta: sim Sherlock, você pode. Tudo aquilo. Você pode cuidar dela da maneira que quiser. Vai ser bem vindo, por mim e por ela.

E sim, concordo, aparentemente é muito mais fácil falar em detalhe sobre a Rosie do que falar sobre os nossos próprios problemas. Bem notado.

Eu irei começar aulas sobre controle da raiva, na sexta. Um curso de 12 horas durante três dias. Conversei com a Ella e nós dois concordamos que isso é uma coisa que eu preciso fazer. Eu tenho vários problemas no momento. Eu estou uma bagunça. Eu sei que eu estou bebendo demais. Mas mesmo com tudo isso, é a violência que mais me assusta.

Eu te machuquei Sherlock. Eu realmente te machuquei de verdade. Você estava drogado, e você estava morrendo, e eu te bati. A minha intenção era somente te bater uma vez para te trazer de volta a realidade, e então te conter para que você não se machucasse ou a alguém mais, mas eu completamente me perdi. Alguma coisa em mim quebrou, e eu te bati e te bati e te chutei enquanto você estava no chão e eu já fiz muitas coisas horríveis na minha vida, mas essa foi definitivamente a pior. A pior coisa que eu já fiz na minha vida, Sherlock, e não tem um segundo que passe em que eu não deseje desfazer isso.

Mas eu sei que eu não posso então eu vou ficar a segunda melhor opção: ter certeza de que nunca vai acontecer novamente. Essa não foi a primeira vez que eu te machuquei desse jeito, mas eu vou garantir que tenha sido a última, eu juro pela minha vida. Eu nunca vou encostar um dedo em você enquanto irritado novamente. Existem motivos para o meu lado violento se revelar na sua direção, ou perto de você, ou com coisas que envolvem você. Eu vou trabalhar nisso com Ella. Eu vou te contar sobre isso algum dia. Mas por favor, saiba que não é nada que você esteja fazendo, e que VOCÊ nunca é o problema. Sou eu, e é o meu passado, e é toda a minha confusão confusa e eu prometo que eu vou melhorar.

Você foi generoso com o seu perdão, Sherlock, mas esse é um pedaço de perdão que eu sinto que devo merecer. Então por favor, me faz um favor? Não me perdoe por isso ainda. Espere até eu ter terminado o meu curso. Eu estou sério sobre melhorar dessa vez. Minhas duas-vezes-por-semana consultas realmente estão ajudando. Aparentemente terapia funciona quando você... você sabe, _fala sobre as coisas_.

Quando eu sentir que fiz progresso o suficiente, eu vou pedir por seu perdão. Mas não até lá, okay?

Isso foi bastante. Acho que é o suficiente para uma carta.

Agora é hora de eu me juntar a você para um caso. Nosso primeiro desde Culverton Smith.

Eu estou ansioso para correr entre as ruas de Londres com você novamente.

  
— John


	12. Mensagem trocada com John, 17 & 18 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Amanhã e domingo eu vou postar dois capítulos, um por volta das 11am e outro no horário de sempre 8pm.

[17 de janeiro]

 

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 6:14 PM  
Irene Adler acabou de te mandar uma mensagem?

 _ **enviada**_  / 6:17 PM  
Honestamente John, nós estamos na cena do crime, FOCO

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 6:17 PM  
Bom, ponha a droga do seu celular no silencioso então!

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 6:17 PM  
Um pouco estranho quando toca em público, não é?

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 6:17 PM  
Você não deveria mudar aquele toque tão rude?

 _ **enviada**_  / 6:18 PM  
JOHN. CENA DO CRIME.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 6:18 PM  
(...)

 

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 8:35 PM  
Virando a esquina agora

 _ **enviada**_  / 8:39 PM  
Espere por exatamente dois minutos, então vá pelos fundos

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 8:39 PM  
Como um simples caso de alguém sendo seguido se tornou tudo isso?

 _ **enviada**_  / 8:40 PM  
É um 8 agora, John, muito mais animador

 

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 8:55 PM  
Vá para o próximo sem mim, eu preciso pegar a Rosie e levar ela para casa

 _ **enviada**_  / 8:56 PM  
Mrs. Hudson diz que ela está bem com a Watson até meia noite e até lá nós já teremos terminado, nós temos que vigiar essa loja

 _ **enviada**_  / 8:56 PM  
Me encontre no beco ao lado da porta

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 8:57 PM  
Eu vou estar muito cansado para dirigir até em casa se esperar até meia noite, eu mal dormi noite passada.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 8:57 PM  
Eu tenho que ir

 _ **enviada**_  / 8:57 PM  
Só fique durante a noite, John. A sua cama está arrumada e Rosie tem o berço portátil.

 _ **enviada**_  / 8:57 PM  
Não vai te matar passar uma noite em 221B

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 8:58 PM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 8:59 PM  
Tudo bem

 

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 11:57 PM  
Ela está falante hoje. Outra mensagem??

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:57 PM  
VÁ DORMIR, JOHN.

 

[18 de janeiro]

 

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:04 AM  
Rosie e eu estamos em casa.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:08 AM  
Foi ótimo estar num caso com você de novo. Suspeito chato de mais, mas uma perseguição divertida.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:08 AM  
Se importa se eu escrever esse para o blog?

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:14 AM  
Obrigado por nos deixar passar a noite. Desculpe por eu ter sido um idiota sobre isso

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Você obviamente não leu a minha carta ainda ou você ter_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Vocês dois dormiram bem aqui ontem à noite, muito melhor do que usualmente. Eu estou feliz que você pod_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Você está 23% mais bem descansado hoje do que_

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:19 AM  
Poste sobre o caso se você precisar. Eu imagino que seus leitores vão adorar a conexão militar que você tem com os alvos.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:20 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:22 AM  
Sobre Irene Adler.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:22 AM  
Eu estou feliz que você está respondendo ela. Desculpe por ter implicado.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:23 AM  
Eu não quero me intrometer se você tiver decidido perseguir as coisas com ela. Parece que talvez você vá.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:23 AM  
Você pode sempre me dizer quando não é uma boa hora para eu ir até aí se você quiser ter ela como visita

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Isso NUNCA vai aconte_

_**escrevendo...** _ **  
** _Por que você insist_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu sou_

_**enviada**_  / 10:26 AM  
Pelo amor de deus John, leia a carta que eu deixei no bolso do seu casaco e pare com essa interrogação incessante

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:26 AM  
Desculpe, eu

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:26 AM  
Desculpe

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:27 AM  
Eu estou surpreso que você me escreveu de volta tão rápido, deve ter sido ontem à noite.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:27 AM  
Eu juro que não estava ali quando eu vesti o casaco, seu sorrateiro

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:28 AM  
John…

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:28 AM  
Só leia a carta.

 

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:41 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:43 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:47 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 10:52 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 11:01 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 11:13 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 11:14 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 11:27 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 11:29 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 11:36 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 11:40 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 11:41 AM  
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:02 PM  
(...)


	13. Carta do Sherlock, Escrita de Manhã Cedo em 18 de Janeiro

[Encontrada no bolso do casaco de John, escrita em pesado papel branco esbranquiçado e selado em um envelope estacionário gravado com um estilizado 'H']

 

John,

Perdoe o papel e envelope ridiculamente excessivo. Um presente do Mycroft que nunca achei que fosse achar um uso. Quase queimei no natal.

Eu espero que você me perdoe por não mencionar nada da sua carta anterior aqui, mas eu tenho um assunto em particular que necessito discutir. Eu sinto muito por não poder simplesmente ter dito isso quando aquele alerta de texto condenável tocou novamente em casa, mas pelo menos agora nós temos esse novo jeito de nos comunicarmos que é um pouco menos imediato. Eu penso que isso vai me dar o espaço para dizer o que eu estou tentando dizer.

Por favor pare de perguntar sobre A Mulher. Não é o que você pensa. Nunca foi o que você pensa. Ela é inteligente e interessante e um desafio e completamente desinteressante para mim de um ponto de vista romântico. Por favor se pergunte o porquê, apesar de ter ampla oportunidade, eu nunca tive sexo com A Mulher ou com Janine. Tem uma dedução lógica para ser feita e eu acredito completamente que você tem a capacidade mental para chegar lá.

Não, isso ainda é desviar do assunto, e nós estamos tentando não fazer isso mais.

Tudo bem. Eu vou te contar uma coisa que nem Mycroft sabe. Ele estava muito ocupado escalando posições no Serviço de sua Majestade e servindo no exterior para perceber na época e eu acho as suas suposições convenientes ocasionalmente, por isso nunca o corrigi. Mas é... relevante.

Eu estive romanticamente envolvido uma vez.

Eu já namorei alguém.

O nome dele era Victor. Nós nos conhecemos na universidade, em Cambridge. Mycroft me ensinou enquanto crescia que se importar não é uma vantagem, que eu deveria evitar envolvimentos românticos de qualquer tipo, mas eu estava passando por uma fase rebelde e Victor estava... interessado. Então. Nós estivemos juntos por um semestre até o verão seguinte. Acabou porque eu sou eu, e eu sou rude e indelicado e eu não consigo manter minha boca fechada mesmo quando eu realmente, realmente deveria, apesar das consequências desastrosas. Como nós dois sabemos bem demais.

Eu não reconheci essa parte de mim novamente por um longo tempo. Reprimir é provavelmente uma palavra gentil para isso; eu forcei tudo no porão mais escuro do meu palácio mental e tranquei a porta. Não funcionou para sempre, mas por tempo o suficiente para todo mundo fazer as suas suposições. Tempo suficiente para eu me convencer que isso não existia e nunca existiu.

Eu espero que, ao confiar em você com essa informação, você finalmente consiga entender por que nada nunca vai acontecer com A Mulher. Eu espero que você finalmente deixe isso para lá.

Eu tenho que dizer isso explicitamente, em tantas palavras? Não é óbvio pelo que eu disse aqui?

Eu suponho que isso ainda seja desviar do assunto. Você vai me fazer dizer claramente.

John, Eu sou gay. Eu nunca estarei interessado Na Mulher porque eu não sou interessado por mulheres. Eu somente namorei um homem, mas a minha experiência é mais ampla do que isso pode sugerir, e eu tenho certeza que nenhuma mulher vai ganhar meu coração. Da maneira que está. É por isso que Mycroft e Mrs. Hudson fizeram tantos comentários no começo da nossa associação. Não por causa de alguma coisa que eles viram em você, mas porque eles sempre souberam a minha orientação, mesmo em ignorância do meu histórico romântico. E quando você apareceu, quando você ficou, eles... assumiram.

Sinto muito por isso, aliás.

Eu nunca escondi quem eu sou, eu nunca neguei, e eu sempre estive confortável comigo, mesmo quando o resto do mundo não estava. Mas você nunca percebeu. Provavelmente porque nunca quis.

Eu espero que não tenha tornado as coisas estranhas ao revelar isso, mas a sua insistência incessante sobre A Mulher é extremamente cansativa e eu gostaria que isso parasse imediatamente.

Eu provavelmente deveria parar de escrever agora.

Me desculpe se você não queria saber.

 

— Sherlock


	14. Mensagens Não Enviadas Para Sherlock, 18 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje e mais dois amanhã ;)

_**escrevendo...**_  
_Desculpe por forçar o problema Sh_

_**escrevendo…** _ **_  
_ ** _Obrigado por confiar em mim o suficiente para co_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu sempre me perguntei. Eu sempre quis sabe_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Isso significa que você ainda sente as coisas desse jeito?_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Você disse que não reconheceu isso novamente por um longo tempo, mas isso implica que eventualmente você reconheceu , então quem_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Fui eu?_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu sei que é ridículo e egoísta_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Por favor diga que fui eu_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu sei que eu sou um idiota e um fracasso e eu te machuquei tanto mas por favor diga que f_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu disse que tudo estava bem, então você está com medo de contar_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Se ajuda eu acho que eu s_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu acho que talvez eu se_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu me odeio tanto_


	15. E-mail Trocado com Harry em 18 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Avisos do capítulo: Abuso sofrido por menores, homofobia, referências a alcoolismo.

Para: harrywatson@email.co.uk                                                   18 Jan 2017  |  12:47  
De: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Assunto: (sem assunto)

Eu não sei com quem mais falar sobre isso.

Como você superou tudo aquilo?

pai

e ser gay

apesar de tudo 

 

Para: john.h.watson@email.co.uk                                                 18 Jan 2017  |  13:05  
De: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
Assunto: Re: (sem assunto)

Por que você acha que eu tenho um problema com bebida?

O que está acontecendo, Johnny? Você não ligou semana passada.

 

 

Para: harrywatson@email.co.uk                                                   18 Jan 2017  |  13:21  
De: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Assunto: Re: Re: (sem assunto)

Sinto muito, eu sei, as coisas estão...

Podemos só falar sobre isso primeiro? e depois eu te conto tudo?

 

Para: john.h.watson@email.co.uk                                                 18 Jan 2017  |  13:49  
De: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
Assunto: Re: Re: Re: (sem assunto)

Eu não sei o que tem para ser falado. ele nos batia toda vez que a gente falava ou fazia qualquer coisa remotamente gay. Eu tive uma reação, você teve outra. Eu mandei ele se foder, e você foi todo filho prefeito e juntou o exército.

Mas com você foi pior. Eu posso admitir isso agora. Eu acho que por você ser um menino. E ofendia a masculinidade dele ou algo do tipo, ter um viado como filho. As merdas que ele te dizia eram inacreditáveis, muito pior do que ele dizia para mim.

Lembra quando ele quebrou todos os seus álbuns do queen e jogou eles na lareira? nunca pensei que um disco queimando fosse cheirar daquele jeito 

 

Para: harrywatson@email.co.uk                                                   18 Jan 2017  |  14:24  
De: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: (sem assunto)

Meu deus, eu não percebi o quanto disso eu tinha completamente bloqueado. Ele costumava me bater depois de cada prática de rúgbi. ele insistia que eu escolhi rúgbi ao invés de futebol só para poder me embolar com caras sem camisa depois da escola.

Eu acho que pensando bem ele não estava completamente errado. mas eu honestamente preferia rúgbi ao inces de futebol.

Você realmente sabia sobre mim até antigamente?? Eu costumava pensar que ele vinha atrás de mim só pra garantir que eu não pegasse nenhuma das suas ideias. Agora eu estou me perguntando se eu era cmpletamente obivio para todo mundo menos pra mim mesmo.

É possível saber isso sobre si mesmo, e ainda não saber _realmente_?

é como se eu sempre tivesse visto n canto do minha vista mas nunca olhei de verdde

  

Para: john.h.watson@email.co.uk                                                 18 Jan 2017  |  14:38  
De: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
Assunto: Re: Re: Re:  Re: Re: (sem assunto)

Tem que ser um para conhecer um, Johnny. Chame de intuição gêmea ou alguma coisa. Gêmuição?

Eu sou hilária, como é possível eu ser solteira?

Eu acho que foi um pouco dos dois com você. Eu era óbvia, o que colocou o pai em alerta máximo para qualquer sinal vindo de você. Você era mais sutil, mas era definitivamente muito afim das suas corridas diárias com tyler mackinnon, entende?

E de alguma maneira você conseguiu balancear gostar demais de david bowie e freddi mercury sem ser cintilante sobre isso. Não sei como conseguiu fazer isso parecer hétero, mas você conseguiu.

Isso é sobre Sherlock, finalmente?

(e você está bebendo agora?)

  

Para: harrywatson@email.co.uk                                                   18 Jan 2017  |  15:12  
De: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: (sem assunto)

Claro que é sobre o sherlock. Tudo é sobre a droga do sherlock.

Eu nunca deveria ter me casado. especialmente depois que ele voltou. mas eu estava irritado pra caralho com ele por ter feito aquilo comigo, é como se tivesse desfeito todo o... o PROGRESSO que eu fiz anste dele pular.

antes disso eu estava... a gente estava tão perto. nós estávamos quase lá, entende?

eu tinha parado de namorar, e teve tantas vezes que eu quse deixei acontecer. mas era tão difícil. Eu não podia simplsmente agir. Se eu mesmo desse o primeiro passo, aquilo de alguma maneira seria mais gay do que se simplesmente deixar acontecer?

Eu sei que não faz nenhum sentido eu só estou tentando entender.

Eu me sintotão horrível prque toda vez alguém sugeria que Sherlock e eu estávamos _juntos_ , eu reagia antes mesmo de pensar sobre isso, era como se surgisse uma grande onda de pura raiva que somente agora eu estou pensamddo é sobre o pai, não sobre sherlock ou ser gay ou bi ou seja lá o que eu sou. Mas antes de ele se ir eu cheguei ao ponto que não negava mais quando qunado alguém... assumia

 Alguma vez você já sentiu isso? o pai bloqueando as coisas?

Daí ele voltou e foi horrível. A mrda do bloqueio estava lá de novo e eu não podia ignorar tudo como eu fazia porque eu cometi estúpido erro de contar a porra da mary a porra da verdade logo após nós ficamos juntos. ela SABIA, e ela me provocava sobre isso quando ele voltou, e só tornou tudo tão pior. Eu tive que fingir que tinha superado tudo.

meu deus, eu não consigo nem imaginar superar isso

e agora ele me contou que ele é gay e que teve um namorado antes e

desculpe você está aguentando bem mais do que aceitou com isso.

Mas sim é sobre sherlock

Eu só preciso lidar com tudo isso antes de eu poder

qualquer coisa

obrigado por escutar

  

Para: harrywatson@email.co.uk                                                   18 Jan 2017  |  19:36  
De: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
Assunto: desculpe

Harry, eu sinto muito por ter de mandado email desse jeito. Eu acabei de acordar de um cochilo e estou ficando mais sobreo agora. E eu não estou tocando aquela merda de novo. Eu joguei o resto da garrafa fora, eu coloquei a minha meta em escrita, e eu vou trabalhar nos exercícios que minha terapeuta me deu assim que eu entrar em contato com o Sherlock. Ele confiou em mim e eu estive fora de contato o dia todo e se fosse comigo...

Bem. Se você tiver qualquer conselho de como largar a bebida, eu sou todo ouvidos.

Me desculpe, eu simplesmente larguei todos meus problemas em você sem ao menos perguntar. Eu sinto como se tudo o que eu faço hoje em dia é me desculpar.

Como você está indo essa semana? Conseguiu aquela promoção?

Eu espero que você esteja bem. 

 

Para: john.h.watson@email.co.uk                                                 18 Jan 2017  |  19:51  
De: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
Assunto: Re: desculpe

As coisas estão bem. Eu não consegui a promoção, mas eles disseram que eles estão me considerando para uma posição diferente no lugar, que teria horas melhores. Ainda sem namorada, mas pela primeira vez na vida eu estou aproveitando focar em mim mesma, sabe?

Mas sério, eu estou muito melhor ultimamente. Seis meses sóbria é um grande aniversário. Eu estou séria sobre querer estar presente pela Rosie. E por você. Sobre a bebida... para mim, eu tive que parar completamente. Eu não podia ter só um pouquinho. Você não está tão no fim do poço como eu estava então eu espero que isso vá funcionar para você. Eu sei que você consegue Johnny. Me ligue todo dia e me diga o que você bebeu. No meu grupo nós formamos pares de responsabilidade e realmente ajuda ter alguém para reportar diariamente.

Eu estou feliz que você veio até mim com o que você está passando, sério. Nós crianças gays temos que nos manter unidas. Nossas ligações tem sido ótimas, mas isso foi o máximo que nós realmente FALAMOS sobre as coisas em... anos.

Sim, foi bom.

Eu acho que eu gosto desse novo John Watson. Eu espero que você também goste.


	16. Mensagens Não Enviadas Para John, 18 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje, amanhã de volta para um capítulo por dia.

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_ ** _É isso então?_

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_ ** _Eu te afastei de verdade dessa vez?_

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_ ** _Você estava com ciúmes John. Você sempre teve ciúmes._

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_ ** _Eu queria que você pudesse ver isso._

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_ ** _Eu queria que você_

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_ ** _Eu queria_

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_ ** _Eu queria que você tivesse ciúmes do jeito que eu quero que você tenha_

 

 

**_escrevendo..._ ** _**  
**  Eu não sei o que fazer agora_


	17. Mensagem trocada com Sherlock, 18 de Janeiro

_**enviada**_   / 20:47    **  
** Eu não consegui esperar por tempo suficiente para te escrever uma carta manuscrita, então eu te mandei um e-mail

 _ **enviada**_  / 20:47     
Eu espero que isso não seja um problema

 _ **enviada**_  / 20:50     
Por favor, Sherlock, eu sinto muito que eu tenha demorado tanto para te retornar

 _ **enviada**_  / 20:51     
Eu espero que eu não tenha te preocupado

 _ **enviada**_  / 20:56     
Está tudo bem, espero que você saiba disso

 _ **enviada**_  / 20:58     
Eu só estou passando por muita coisa agora, e

 _ **enviada**_  / 20:59     
Meu deus, Sherlock, eu prometo, eu vou te contar tudo

 _ **enviada**_  / 21:00     
Mesmo se me matar e arruinar tudo

 _ **enviada**_  / 21:00     
Eu só preciso de um pouco de tempo, é tudo

 _ **enviada**_  / 21:05     
Por favor, Sherlock, só me diga que você está bem.

 _ **enviada**_  / 21:13     
Diga alguma coisa.

 _ **enviada**_  / 21:17     
Por favor.


	18. Email do John para  Sherlock, 18 de Janeiro

18 Jan 2017  |  20:45

Para: sh@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
De: john.h.watson@email.co.uk   
Assunto: Por favor leia ASAP

 

Sherlock,

Eu sinto muito. Meu deus, ME DESCULPE por não ter dito alguma coisa na hora que li a sua carta. Se tivesse sido a minha carta eu estaria completamente surtando, provavelmente no fim de uma garrafa em uma hora. Obrigado por me contar. Obrigado por confiar em mim. Eu espero que você saiba que não existe nenhum universo em que isso me afastaria de você. E se você ainda não sabia disso, bem... eu te devo ainda mais desculpas. Nós já estabelecemos que eu tenho sido um amigo terrível para você. Isso é só mais uma prova.

Eu te dei tanto sofrimento sobre Irene Adler nos últimos anos. Você sempre desviou o assunto sobre ela, nunca me deu uma resposta direta, e eu sempre assumi que era porque você tinha sentimentos por ela, mas não sabia como agir sobre eles, ou não queria que ninguém soubesse. Eu só queria te apoiar, se ela fosse o que você queria. Agora eu sei melhor. Eu vou te deixar em paz. Prometo.

Mas tem uma coisa que você disse em sua carta. “Me desculpe se você não queria saber.”

_É obvio_ que eu queria saber, Sherlock. Eu quero saber tudo que você está disposto a me contar.

Eu falei sério quando disse, naquela primeira noite no Angelo, que tudo está bem, Sherlock. Realmente está.

Eu queria que você tivesse me contado mais cedo até.

Eu queria ter perguntado.

Eu queria ter te deixado mais confortável para me contar as coisas.

Eu queria muitas coisas.

... e também, esse Victor parece ser um idiota.

Eu quero pagar pela sua confiança em mim com minhas próprias confissões, mas... tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer antes. Você pode ter paciência comigo por mais um pouco de tempo?

Algumas coisas são difíceis quando elas realmente não deveriam ser. Como você bem sabe, obviamente.

Por favor só me deixe saber que você está bem.

Por favor.

Me mande uma mensagem logo após você ler isso.

A menos que você esteja com raiva de mim, é claro.

... se com raiva, me mande uma mensagem assim mesmo.

 

Ainda seu,

John


	19. Mensagem Trocada com John, Cedo Pela Manhã em 19 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe pela demora para postar hoje. Como pedido de desculpas vou postar dois capítulos amanhã, um por volta das 11am e outro no horário normal 8pm.  
> (vou tentar manter dois capítulos por dia nos feriados, mas sem promessas)

_**enviada**_  / 12:36 AM   **  
** Email lido.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:36 AM     
Oh graças a deus

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:36 AM     
Eu sinto muito

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:36 AM     
Você está bem?

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:36 AM     
Nós estamos bem?

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Tão bem quanto nós podemos estar, eu ach_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:40 AM   **  
** Sim.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:40 AM   **  
** Você realmente vai parar?

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:41 AM     
Claro. Eu sinto muito por ter te incomodado tanto pra começar.

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Sim, bem, você estava realmente ciumento_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:42 AM   **  
** Pare de se desculpar, é irritante.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:43 AM     
Sim, bem, aquela droga de toque também é. Te mataria mudar aquilo?

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:43 AM     
Desculpe.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:43 AM     
Eu sou um merda. Desculpe.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:43 AM     
Esqueça que eu disse isso.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:44 AM  **  
** Se vai ser mais fácil para você controlar o seu ciúme, eu vou trocar por um mais genérico. Feliz?

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Isso não é o que eu quis dizer, eu não quis dizer ciúme, eu_

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:45 AM     
Sim. Por favor, e obrigado.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:45 AM     
Não que você deveria ter que, mas aparentemente eu preciso de toda a ajuda que eu conseguir.

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Isso significa que você_

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Você não está negando que est_

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_No seu email você disse_

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:46 AM     
Eu só estou feliz que você está falando comigo de novo. Você realmente me assustou por um tempo.

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Sou eu quem tem o direito de estar assus_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:47 AM   **  
** Eu só estive fora de contato por algumas horas. Eu poderia estar trabalhando em um experimento.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:47 AM     
Poderia estar. Talvez.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:48 AM     
Não sei, talvez eu esteja projetando. De qualquer maneira, por favor não se arrependa por ter me contado.

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Melhor você saber agora do que quando você inevitavelmente se mudar de volta e_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:50 AM  **  
** Sim, adorável, fantástico, vamos seguir em frente. Falar sobre alguma outra coisa.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:50 AM      
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:52 AM     
Okay, tudo bem, eu tenho uma coisa que gostaria de perguntar, na verdade.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:53 AM      
Meu curso de controle da raiva começa amanhã. Você se importaria de cuidar da Rosie enquanto eu vou?

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:54 AM      
Eu estaria fora por volta de 5 horas, 9-2 mais ou menos

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:54 AM      
E eu posso falar com a Mrs. Hudson ou talvez Molly ou alguém diferente se você não puder, se você está ocupado ou quer pegar um caso ou alguma coisa

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:55 AM      
Mas ela realmente aproveita o tempo com você, e eu sei que você também aproveita, então

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:50 AM      
Eu só queria perguntar. Sinta-se a vontade dizendo não. Realmente não tem problema. Você pode dizer não se não quiser.

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Você me deixaria sozinho com ela por cinco horas? Você ainda_

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Você realmente_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:52 AM    **  
** Eu adoraria

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:52 AM    **  
** Se você realmente não vê problema nisso

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:53 AM      
Claro que não. Você é o padrinho dela, e a pessoa que eu mais confio no mundo.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:53 AM     
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:54 AM      
Eu tenho aula de novo na segunda e na quarta, então, se depois de amanhã você ainda quiser, você pode ficar com ela nesses dias.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:55 AM    **  
** Sim, John. Eu gostaria disso.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:55 AM      
Ótimo. Obrigado.

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Obrigado por confiar em mim_

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Ver a Watson é uma das melhores partes do meu di_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:56 AM    **  
** Não precisa agradecer

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:57 AM      
Você recebeu a mensagem do Lestrade sobre a conferência de imprensa hoje mais tarde?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:58 AM    **  
** Lamentavelmente, sim

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:58 AM    **  
** Você percebe que isso é simplesmente uma desculpa para te mostrar para a mídia.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:58 AM    **  
** Um militar resolvendo um caso para salvar os seus companheiros veteranos é irresistível.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 12:59 AM  
Não fui eu quem resolveu o caso. Eles querem o brilhante Sherlock Holmes, o famosamente indestrutível detetive consultor.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:00 AM      
Você quer fazer uma aparição?

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:01 AM   **  
** Alguma vez quis?

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:02 AM     
Seria bom para os negócios, mostrar às pessoas que você esta de volta ao jogo depois daquilo com Culverton Smith.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:04 AM   **  
** Nós podemos ir. Brevemente. Se você quiser.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:04 AM   **  
** Mas sobre o trabalho...

 **e _screvendo..._**    **  
**_Nós queremos_

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Deveríamos estar mesmo_

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Eu não tenho certeza se eu_

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:07 AM   **  
** Eu estou preocupado, pela Watson

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:08 AM   **  
** Eu não quero pegar nada muito perigoso por enquanto

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:08 AM     
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:09 AM     
Você está falando sério?

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Eu falei demais, ela não é minha, eu não tenho direito sobr_

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:11 AM   **  
** Eu estava pensando em somente pegar 6 ou menos por um tempo

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:11 AM   **  
** Até nós estarmos tudo... okay de novo.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:11 AM    **  
** Estabelecidos.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:12 AM   
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:13 AM      
Seria bom meio que... diminuir o passo e reconstruir, só nós três.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:13 AM      
Focar nas nossas coisas por um tempo.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:14 AM      
Até as nossas contas bancárias secarem, pelo menos

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:14 AM      
Se você realmente está tudo bem com isso

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:15 AM    **  
** Eu estou bem com isso. Sério

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:16 AM      
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:17 AM      
Okay. Eu vou ver se a Mrs. H pode cuidar da Rosie perto das 15:00 enquanto nós damos uma passada na conferência de imprensa. Nós não vamos ficar por muito tempo.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:18 AM      
Depois o que você acha de a gente pedir comida e ter uma noite calma?

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:18 AM      
Depois de lidar com a imprensa, eu tenho certeza que vou estar pronto para me isolar do resto do mundo.

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:19 AM   **  
** Mas não de mim?

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Eu não queria ter mandado iss_

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:20 AM      
Nunca você, Sherlock.

 **John Hamish Watson**  / 1:20 AM      
Nunca mais.


	20. Mensagem Trocada Com A Mulher, 19 de Janeiro

_**enviada**_  / 1:41 AM   **  
** Eu espero que você esteja feliz consigo mesma

 _ **enviada**_  / 1:42 AM   **  
** Por causa das suas malditas mensagens eu finalmente tive que contar ao John exatamente o porquê que nada nunca irá acontecer entre você e eu

 **A Mulher** / 2:10 AM     
Oh, Sherlock, fala sério

 **A Mulher** / 2:10 AM     
Se você realmente não quisesse que ele soubesse que era eu, você teria mudado aquele toque

 **A Mulher** / 2:11 AM     
Você adora o quão ciumento ele fica

 **A Mulher** / 2:11 AM     
Como o seu garoto amante aceitou a notícia das suas... preferências?

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:19 AM   **  
** Ele não é meu “amante”

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:19 AM   **  
** E foi tão bem quanto poderia ser esperado

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:20 AM   **  
** Eu surtou, ficou quieto por quase 12 horas, e então se desesperou para se desculpar por não ter respondido na hora

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:20 AM  
Provavelmente depois de ter se embebedado durante toda à tarde

 _ **escrevendo...**_    **  
**_Por que você achou que ele_

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:22 AM   **  
** Ele diz estar “descobrindo algumas coisas”

 **A Mulher** / 2:25 AM     
Oh, Sherlock, você sabe exatamente o que isso quer dizer.

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:26 AM    
Sim, eu sei.

 _ **enviada**_ / 2:26 AM     
Ele é um homem hétero que recentemente perdeu a esposa.

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:26 AM    
Ele está tentando descobrir como ser um pai solteiro.

 _ **enviada**_ / 2:27 AM     
Ele está tentando consertar a sua vida e ser um amigo melhor.

 _ **enviada**_ / 2:27 AM     
Você sugerir alguma outra coisa é simplesmente cruel.

 _ **enviada**_ / 2:29 AM     
Eu diria para você não erguer as minhas esperanças, mas eu tenho certeza de que eu não tenho mais nenhuma sobrando.

 **A Mulher** / 2:31 AM     
Vamos sair jantar.

 _ **enviada**_ / 2:34 AM     
Saia jantar com a sua esposa.


	21. Trechos dos Exercícios de Terapia do John, Manhã Cedo de 19 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje. Talvez mais dois amanhã, talvez apenas um. Sem promessas :)  
> NDA: Avisos do capítulo: alcoolismo.

 [escrito em um simples papel de caderno]

 

** Meu Diário de Álcool **

16 de Janeiro – Nada. Estava em um caso com Sherlock, sem tempo. Considerei beber para me ajudar a dormir quando meu cérebro estava muito alto para eu relaxar, mas já estava no andar de cima no meu quarto

18 de Janeiro – Demais. Eu perdi a conta, mas eu acho que bebi talvez 6 copos de whisky em muito pouco tempo. Eu li a carta do Sherlock e comecei a... Eu precisava me acalmar, e então estava mandando email para minha irmã e todas as coisas antigas começaram a vir à tona e...

Meu objetivo: Eu quero parar de beber completamente, pelo menos até eu estar bem novamente. Minha irmã a alcoólica em recuperação diz que é incapaz de beber só um pouco. Mesma genética. Problemas similares. Eu acho que é melhor eu não beber por um tempo. Eu joguei fora tudo que tinha na casa, e eu vou continuar mantendo esse diário até a minha próxima consulta na terça. Eu preciso achar outras maneiras de me acalmar.

 

[preso na geladeira com um forte imã, junto com um cartão de consulta da Ella]

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[escrito nas últimas duas folhas do papel de casamento restantes]

Mary,

Eu não tenho ideia de como começar essa carta. Você está morta. Você nunca vai ler isso. É para mim, não para você. Mas tem coisas que eu preciso dizer antes de eu seguir em frente.

Parece que eu estou sempre tentando seguir em frente e seguir em frente e seguir em frente. Meu pai. A guerra. Sherlock. E agora você.

Eu sinto muito por nunca ter te amado o suficiente.

Não tenho certeza se isso é verdade, na verdade. Se eu tivesse te amado mais, talvez eu nunca tivesse a chance de fazer toda essa busca por autoconhecimento que estou fazendo agora. Talvez eu vivesse toda a minha vida sem realmente me conhecer, ou sem ser verdadeiro comigo mesmo. Isso é um tanto assustador. Talvez eu não tenha te amado do jeito que você queria, do jeito que um marido ama a esposa, mas eu te amei a quantidade certa para eventualmente ser capaz de te deixar ir e chegar onde eu precisava estar. Eu te amei. De verdade. Não sei se isso faz sentido, mas eu sei o que eu quero dizer e essa é a parte importante.

Você atirou nele. Você atirou nele e eu nunca pude te perdoar por isso, mesmo quando eu disse que perdoei. Você mentiu. Você tinha identidades falsas mesmo quando disse que estava aposentada. Você fugiu. Você era horrível. Mas eu era horrível, também. Eu fugia com o Sherlock constantemente. Eu dificilmente vi você nos dias antes do nascimento da Rosie, a menos que você fosse até 221B. Eu traí. Nunca fisicamente, mas como eu queria. E não com a mulher do ponto de ônibus.

Se a minha despedida de solteiro tivesse ido diferente, eu nunca teria casado com você. E isso deveria te contar tudo que você precisa saber.

Os exercícios de autocompaixão da Ella me dizem que eu deveria formular essas coisas de uma maneira diferente, como se eu estivesse falando com um amigo que eu amo ao invés de comigo mesmo. Eu não sou horrível, eu só estive sofrendo para lidar com a minha identidade e o meu passado e o meu luto sobre a morte de Sherlock e milhares de outras coisas por muito tempo. É esperado que isso esgote uma pessoa. Meus erros são compreensíveis e perdoáveis. Eu estou trabalhando para melhorar e eu já tenho muito progresso para estar orgulhoso.

Soa um pouco ridículo agora, mas eu acho que é uma dessas coisas que, se você repetir várias vezes, começa a parecer verdade.

Apesar de tudo, Mary, você me deu duas coisas que sempre vou ser grato por.

Você me deu a minha vida. Eu não tenho certeza se teria vivido por tempo o suficiente para o Sherlock voltar se você não estivesse aqui.

E você me deu a Rosie. Eu vou ser grato por isso pelo resto da minha vida. Eu vou garantir que vou dar a ela todo o amor que eu nunca fui capaz de te dar. Ela vai crescer rodeada por amor. Eu vou cuidar dela e amar ela e ensinar e proteger ela, e, sabe o que mais?

Eu acho que o Sherlock vai também.

Ele é um ótimo padrinho. Muito melhor do que você lhe dava crédito por. E se eu for muito, muito sortudo, um dia talvez ele seja mais do que isso.

Eu acho que é isso. Eu falei tudo. Eu não vou tentar me forçar a ser triste mais, a sentir uma coisa que eu não sinto.

Faz oito meses que você morreu. Eu acho que está na hora de largar o luto. A culpa.

Você.

 

Adeus Mary.

 

[selada em um envelope marcado somente com a data, uma aliança de ouro guardada entre as folhas dobradas]


	22. Mensagem Trocada Com Mycroft em 19 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Primeiro capítulo de hoje, mais um às 8PM  
> NDA: Avisos do capítulo: Referências a abuso sofrido no passado

**A Rainha**  / 8:02 AM  
Eu vi que você resolveu um novo caso essa semana. Posso assumir que você está se sentindo pronto para voltar ao trabalho, irmãozinho?

 _ **enviada**_  / 8:09 AM  
Caí fora.

 **A Rainha**  / 8:10 AM  
Um novo problema chamou a minha atenção nessa manhã. Parece envolver um velho colega de classe seu.

 _ **enviada**_  / 8:12 AM  
Caí.

 _ **enviada**_  / 8:12 AM  
Fora.

 **A Rainha**  / 8:14 AM  
Sr. Evans afirma que vocês dois eram bastante próximos, e vocês tem um pequeno mal entendido da época de escola que ele deseja se desculpar por.

 **A Rainha**  / 8:15 AM  
Ele consideraria um favor pessoal se você aceitasse o caso.

 **A Rainha**  / 8:15 AM  
Vem com uma recompensa considerável, é claro.

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Nenhuma recompensa poderi_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Você não tem_

_**enviada**_  / 8:18 AM

UM PEQUENO “mal entendido”?

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Ele me fez pensar que nós éramos amigos, então contou para a escola inteira o que eu era. Ele passou o meu texto de química para que todo mundo pudesse escrever gírias homofóbicas nele. Ele contratou um garoto de programa para vir até meu quarto e chamou o monitor. Ele espalhou boatos de que eu chupei meu professor de francês em baixo da mesa dele depois_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Ele_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Aquele homem_

_**enviada**_  / 8:26 AM  
Eu nunca quero ver ele novamente.

 _ **enviada**_  / 8:27 AM  
Faça ele sumir.

 **A Rainha**  / 8:28 AM  
Como queira, irmão meu.


	23. Anotações de Ella Sobre Sherlock Holmes, Consulta em 19 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje. Mais dois amanhã, mas, como é o dia mais importante do ano, eu não tenho certeza do horário.  
> NDA: Esse é um daqueles capítulos que talvez pareça ruim em dispositivos móveis, então desktop é recomendado.  
> Avisos para esse capítulo: Idealização suicida, referências a abuso sofrido no passado, referências a uso de drogas no passado

**Ella Thompson, MA, MBACP**  
Counsellor / Psychotherapist  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 |  thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

Nome do Paciente: W. Sherlock S. Holmes                                                                                                   Data: 19/01/2017  
DDN: 06/01/1979                                                                                                                                      Hora da Consulta: 9:00 AM

Número de Registro: 024175WSH

 

Formato da sessão: Individual [X]   Família [  ]   Casal [  ]   Grupo [  ]

Avaliação de autoagressão atual: Suicida [X] Homicida [ ] Autolesão [ ]

No momento da entrevista: Nenhum [ ] Idealização, mas nenhum plano [X] Plano / Intenção [ ] Outro [ ]

Detalhe/Ação tomada: Sherlock fez grandes avanços em sua luta ao longo da vida com tentativas de suicídio e idealização. Ele expressa atitudes muito mais saudáveis sobre o suicídio nos dias de hoje, embora ele ainda enquadre essas atitudes em torno de como os outros serão afetados por sua morte, ao invés de qualquer grande valor pessoal com sua própria vida. Ele continua preocupado com o conceito, embora a melhora no relacionamento com seu melhor amigo e afilhada parece ter eliminado qualquer perigo imediato. Mais sobre isso e tratamentos sugeridos no resumo das notas da sessão abaixo.

 **Inventário Geral:**  
Aparência: Muito melhor do que no passado recente. Sherlock está de volta em seus ternos e estilo impecável.  
Humor: Ansioso [  ]   Depressivo [  ]   Irritado [  ]   Triste [X]   Eufórico [  ]   Contemplativo [X]   Outro [  ]:  
Atenção : Apropriada [  ]   Distraída [X]   Curta [  ]   Persistente [  ]   Intensa [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Discurso : Apropriado [  ]   Mínimo [  ]   Enrolado [X]   Franco [  ]   Tangencial [  ]   Hesitante [X]   Outro [  ]:  
Efeito : Apropriado [  ]   Inapropriado [  ]   Plano [X]   Volátil [  ]   Direto [  ]   Intenso [X]   Moderado [X]   Outro [  ]:

 **Inventário de Saúde Mental:**    
Alucinações [  ]   Delírios [  ]   Problemas com sono [X]   Problemas com apetite [X]   Abuso de Droga/Álcool [  ]  
Detalhe/Ação tomada: Sherlock tem dormido mais ultimamente, embora seja devido a uma fatiga remanescente da abstinência da cocaína, ao invés de um desejo de ter uma rotina de sono mais saudável. Durante desintoxicação seu sono foi frequentemente perturbado por sonhos vívidos, os quais vem diminuído na última semana. Ele nunca comeu regularmente, mas algumas das suas fraquezas devido ao seu recente autoabuso estão começando a desaparecer. Sintomas da abstinência estão ausentes por uma semana inteira sem relapso. Monitoramento 24h por amigos durante a pior parte do período foi efetiva.

**Resumo das Notas da Sessão:**

Como sempre, Sherlock passou boa parte do começo do nosso tempo contando sobre outras pessoas. Ele falou em detalhes sobre a filha de seu melhor amigo John, com quem ele vem passado bastante tempo nessas últimas semanas. Ele parece ser um padrinho bastante devoto e passou vários minutos descrevendo as coisas que ele comprou para ela, as coisas que ele ensinou a ela, alimentando ela, acalmando ela, e como ele se sente sobre ela.

Notavelmente ausente estava qualquer menção do John exceto pela sua filha. Considerando que ele _raramente_ fala sobre qualquer coisa que não seja o John em suas sessões, a ausência foi um pouco alarmante.

Ele divagou alegremente por quase dez minutos antes de eu finalmente poder falar alguma coisa. Assim que eu perguntei sobre o John, foi como se ele tivesse tropeçado. Toda a sua maneira desabou e se tornou estranha. Ele, então, se desculpou, o que foi tão fora de comum para Sherlock que eu estava realmente chocada. Ele explicou que ele e John vêm trocado cartas e prometeram ser mais honestos um com outro, e que ele vem tentando aplicar isso no resto da sua vida também.

Eu pedi que ele me contasse alguma coisa que ele tenha sido honesto sobre desde nossa última sessão, e como ele se sentiu. Ele se recolheu por um momento, antes de finalmente me contar que ele é gay (“obviamente”) e que ele saiu do armário para sua amiga Molly e para John na última semana, mas ele se apressou a garantir que nunca esteve realmente “dentro”. Ele sempre viveu abertamente apesar de experiências com homofobia que formaram a sua isolação do dia atual, mas ele nunca usou as palavras para confirmar as presunções dos seus amigos atuais sobre a sua orientação. Ele reportou que estava se sentido bem por ter limpado o ar com Molly, mas sua revelação para John foi um pouco sob coação.

Ele expressou frustação sobre viver o “estereótipo trágico” do homem gay apaixonado por seu melhor amigo hétero*, o que foi a primeira vez que ele admitiu abertamente seus sentimentos por John para qualquer pessoa em voz alta. Ao contar para John, ele sentiu que havia liberado uma das suas maiores bagagens, apesar do seu medo sobre a reação de John. Ele se sente compelido a eventualmente contar a John os seus sentimentos, devido à nova honestidade trocada entre eles, embora ele insista que irá ficar bem se não for recíproco* e a sua principal preocupação é manter John e sua afilhada em sua vida, da maneira que eles desejarem.

Isso permitiu que eu gentilmente direcionasse a conversa para as cartas que ele vem recebendo, ao invés de enviando. É preocupante o quão despreocupado Sherlock está sobre a violência física que sofreu nas mãos de John, simplesmente desculpando como se fosse uma coisa que ele mereceu por ser uma “pessoa difícil” ou por seu papel na morte da esposa de John. Isso, combinado com seu passado suicida e sua tendência de se sacrificar por outros sem hesitar, é a minha principal preocupação. Sherlock não parece ter nenhum conceito sobre seu próprio valor, somente o valor associado com o serviço que ele presta a outros. Em frente a isso, Sherlock ficou perplexo. Ele é incapaz de se separar de seu trabalho, vendo-se como uma ferramenta com um propósito ao invés de uma pessoa com uma vida. Nós concluímos nossa sessão com uma discussão sobre as diferenças entre autoestima e autovalorização, com ênfase no fato de que ter uma não significa que você tem a outra.

Embora Sherlock resista a qualquer coisa que possa ser chamado de “tarefa”, nós conversamos longamente sobre cuidar de si mesmo, e eu sugeri um exercício para ajudar ele a desenvolver uma ideia de identidade além de sua carreira, intelecto, e valor para outras pessoas. Eu espero continuar trabalhando com Sherlock nesse problema, pois ele irá precisar de o máximo de força interna possível para continuar limpo e saudável, especialmente no caso de sua revelação para o John terminar mal.*

*- _Eu acredito que seria melhor se eu referenciasse ou o John ou o Sherlock para outro terapeuta, pois ouvir os dois lados disso está cansando a minha imparcialidade profissional. Eu vou trazer uma lista de potenciais recomendações para as duas consultas na próxima_ _quinta-feira._

**Próxima consulta** : 26/01/2017

 

 

 


	24. Anotações de Ella Sobre John Watson, Consulta em 19 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Esse é um daqueles capítulos que talvez pareça ruim em dispositivos móveis, então desktop é recomendado  
> Avisos do capítulo: Menções de alcoolismo, menções de idealização suicida, breves menções de abuso sofrido por um menor, homofobia internalizada  
> NDT: Primeiro capítulo de hoje, vou postar mais um hoje, não tenho certeza do horário.

**Ella Thompson, MA, MBACP**  
Counsellor / Psychotherapist  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 | thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

 

Nome do Paciente: John H. Watson                                                                                                                               Data: 19/01/2017  
DDN: 20/4/1976                                                                                                                                                          Hora da Consulta: 10:00 AM

Número de Registro: 084652JHW

 

Formato da sessão: Individual [X]   Família [  ]   Casal [  ]   Grupo [  ]

Avaliação de autoagressão atual: Suicida [X] Homicida [ ] Autolesão [ ]

No momento da entrevista: Nenhum [  ] Idealização, mas nenhum plano [X] Plano / Intenção [ ] Outro [  ]

Detalhe/Ação tomada: John estava mais aberto e esperançoso hoje do que eu jamais havia visto. Ele ainda é ocasionalmente assombrado por pensamentos obscuros, mas eles parecem diminuir a cada dia com John abordando cada um de seus assuntos preocupantes. Sem perigo imediato.

 **Inventário Geral:**  
Aparência: Perfeitamente vestido e arrumado como sempre, embora cansado ao redor dos olhos  
Humor: Ansioso [  ]   Depressivo [  ]   Irritado [  ]   Triste [  ]   Eufórico [  ]   Contemplativo [X]   Outro [X]: Aliviado  
Atenção : Apropriada [  ]   Distraída [X]   Curta [  ]   Persistente [  ]   Intensa [X]   Outro [  ]:  
Discurso : Apropriado [X]   Mínimo [  ]   Enrolado [  ]   Franco [  ]   Tangencial [  ]   Hesitante [X]   Outro [  ]:  
Efeito : Apropriado [X]   Inapropriado [  ]   Plano [  ]   Volátil [  ]   Direto [  ]   Intenso [  ]   Moderado [  ]   Outro [X]: Aberto, Comunicativo

 **Inventário de Saúde Mental:**    
Alucinações [  ]   Delírios [  ]   Problemas com sono [X]   Problemas com apetite [  ]   Abuso de Droga/Álcool [X]  
Detalhe/Ação tomada: John entregou seu diário de álcool, o que revelou um episódio de consumo excessivo em resposta a uma crise. Eu reforcei a sua decisão de manter o diário até a nossa próxima consulta e mais uma vez ofereci informações de contatos para diversas fontes de ajuda. Ele organizou um sistema de checagem com sua irmã, que está há seis meses sobrea e compartilha de vários dos mesmos problemas.

**Resumo das Notas da Sessão:**

O começo da sessão de hoje foi... incomum. Eu não consegui evitar dar a Sherlock e John consultas seguidas, e o resultado proporcionou um bom ponto de partida para a nossa discussão de hoje. John e Sherlock se encontraram na sala de espera ao lado do meu consultório entre consultas, e John havia trazido sua filha com ele, pois ele não havia conseguido contatar nenhuma das suas costumeiras babás. Logo quando ela viu Sherlock, Rosamund gritou e foi até ele, e Sherlock a pegou sem hesitação, obviamente feliz em vê-la. Sherlock se ofereceu para cuidar dela na sala de espera enquanto John tinha a sua consulta, o que ele aceitou. Ele entregou a bolsa dela e os deixou com alguma hesitação, embora no fim das contas, a hesitação não tinha nada a ver com deixar a sua filha nos cuidados de Sherlock.

Após esse encontro, John estava completamente distraído, quase atordoado, quando nós começamos nossa sessão. Ele parecia bastante afetado por ver Sherlock e sua filha juntos. Ele entregou a sua tarefa meticulosamente escrita, disparando as suas conclusões, apontando o anel de casamento ausente, e discutindo o que bebeu como que por rotina, embora seus olhos repetidamente desfocavam, rapidamente seguido por um sorriso inconsciente.

Quando eu o acordei de um desses transes pela terceira vez, ele se desculpou e admitiu estar preocupado com a carta mais recente de Sherlock. Finalmente ter confirmação de que Sherlock é gay e teve relacionamentos no passado mexeu com John para o ponto de um consumo excessivo de bebida, embora não por nenhum desconforto homofóbico. Ele finalmente confessou a sua durável atração e interesse romântico em Sherlock*, algo que esteve meio-reprimido e/ou hipotético por boa parte da associação deles. Um relacionamento com Sherlock está, de repente, não fora do possível, o que forçou John a enfrentar tudo que ele esteve evitando por quase toda sua vida.

Uma vez que esses fatos foram revelados, John falou de uma maneira estável pelo resto da nossa sessão, confessando ter frequentes e significativos contatos sexuais com homens no passado, sempre quando intoxicado ou no exterior com o Exercito quando ele achou que poderia ser “desculpado”. Ele recontou a série de emails trocados com sua irmã gêmea, que se assumiu como lésbica quando eles tinham dezoito anos, e descreveu o persistente abuso físico e emocional que eles sofreram nas mãos de seu pai durante a adolescência. John vem reprimindo sua sexualidade por mais de metade da sua vida como resultado do abuso de seu pai, e ele acredita que sua violência sobre Sherlock foi originada em sua atração contida e a raiva de seu pai. Agora que ele está analisando sua sexualidade diretamente, ele está questionando absolutamente tudo há ponto de duvidar de todos os relacionamentos que ele já teve.

Quando eu pedi para ele elaborar, ele hesitou, então disse que gostaria de pensar sobre isso por mais um tempo. Ele alega que no fim não importa, pois agora que ele sabe que Sherlock está aberto para romance e é gay, ele quer perseguir um relacionamento com ele* e admitiu que fantasia sobre ele, Sherlock, e sua filha vivendo juntos como uma família, com ela sendo filha do Sherlock ao invés de da Mary. Enquanto ele está compromissado a revelar seus sentimentos, ele me garante que sua ideia de família com Sherlock não é dependente de romance.

Eu expressei alguma preocupação sobre a velocidade em que ele parece estar movendo, mas sua resposta foi direta e definitiva. Ele esteve “obcecado” sobre sua sexualidade por mais da metade de sua vida, e agora que ele finalmente trouxe tudo à luz, ele está ansioso para “agir de uma vez” e viver autenticamente. Ele apontou, com razão, que muitas das dores que ele causou a Sherlock com o passar dos anos foi um resultado direto de sua repressão, e ele está ansioso para se livrar de qualquer coisa que possa machucar Sherlock no futuro.

Ele aliviou essa ansiedade me garantindo que não planeja perseguir Sherlock até depois de completar o seu curso de controle da raiva na próxima semana. Eu o encorajei a continuar falando com sua irmã sobre as experiências dela tanto sobre seus pais como também sobre viver abertamente como uma mulher gay. Eu também sugeri que ele considerasse um diário mais privado além de seu blog público, onde ele possa se sentir seguro gravando seus pensamentos  enquanto ele processa sua sexualidade. Quando nós falamos hoje, John parecia crescer mais animado e mais aliviado com cada revelação. Eu tenho grandes esperanças de que ele finalmente está no caminho para a verdadeira cura.

* - _Sobre a minha nota anterior na sessão do Sherlock: Talvez eu dê a eles um pouco mais de tempo para resolver isso antes de oferecer referências. Sherlock simplesmente recusou ver um terapeuta diferente quando ele procurou uma consulta comigo pela primeira vez, e poderia ser ruim para alguém, com os problemas de confiança do John, começar de novo com alguém diferente a esse ponto. Eu odiaria o ver perder parte do considerável progresso que ele conquistou. Esperançosamente eles provarão isso desnecessário, e, ao invés, irão procurar aconselhamento de casais num futuro próximo, nesse caso meu conhecimento da história compartilhada por eles vai ser uma vantagem e não um fardo. Eu vou reavaliar cada consulta e contatar o conselho de ética se necessário._

 

 **Próxima consulta:** 24/01/2017

 

 


	25. Resumo da Transcrição de Conferência de Imprensa de Quinta-Feira, 19 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Avisos do capítulo: menções de suicídio, menções de PTSD  
> NDT: Vou aproveitar e postar o segundo capítulo de hoje agora, amanhã provavelmente um só, mas quem sabe?

**Transcrição de Conferência de Imprensa**

Chamado por: DI Greg Lestrade, Polícia Metropolitana  
Participantes adicionais: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson  
Data e Hora: 19/01/2017, 15:00  
Localização: New Scotland Yard

Transcrição pedida por: Mycroft Holmes  
Tempo do vídeo associado: 00:00:00–4:59:00

<<<Resumo da transcrição começa>>>

 **DI GREG LESTRADE** : Boa tarde. Obrigado por se juntar a nós aqui hoje para discutir a, recentemente fechada, investigação do “Serviceman Stalker”, como vocês tão charmosamente o nomearam.

(Risadas)

Os fatos básicos do caso são esses: Mr. Sherlock Holmes foi contatado na terça-feira dia 17 de janeiro por um veterano do exército recém-retornado, que deseja continuar anônimo. Ele acreditava que estava sendo seguido e vinha sendo assediado com piadas cada vez mais maliciosas. Mr. Holmes aceitou o caso e a trilha de evidências o levou a uma coisa muito maior, envolvendo pelo menos vinte e oito veteranos que nós sabemos e uma pequena e recente gangue de tráfico de drogas. Foi a esse ponto que Mr. Holmes e Dr. Watson trouxeram o caso para mim.

(O DI acena para os dois homens sentados a sua esquerda)

Os crimes parecem ter sido incialmente motivados pelo fato de que o principal suspeito, Lucas Benjamin de vinte e dois anos, foi negado uma posição no Exército Britânico. Ele começou assediando veteranos que ele conhecia pessoalmente com o objetivo de deteriorar a saúde mental deles. Em algum momento, ele descobriu que muitos dos veteranos que retornavam com PTSD são prescritos certos medicamentos que tem algum valor nas ruas. Isso permitiu a ele entrada em uma pequena gangue de tráfico de drogas organizado ao lado de fora de várias lojas em Brixton, a quem ele informou seus métodos. O caso infelizmente se tornou sangrento quando um dos cúmplices de Benjamim puxou um dos veteranos muito longe com o assédio, levando ela a tirar a própria vida. Nós rapidamente ligamos o suicídio com esse caso e, com evidências obtidas por Mr. Holmes, pegamos Benjamim e todos os membros da gangue de drogas.

Nossas mais sinceras simpatias vão para a família da falecida. Se algum outro veterano acredita ter sido afetado por esse esquema, nós os encorajamos a vir à tona para que nós possamos recolher seus depoimentos e trabalhar juntos para que eles consigam o tratamento necessário.

(Ele limpa sua garganta, olha brevemente para Dr. Watson, então continua)

Uma das principais preocupações nesse caso foi o fato de que o cliente de Mr. Holmes, como também as outras vítimas, estavam relutantes em contatar a polícia sobre esse assunto devido a antecipada descriminação sobre a saúde mental deles. A Polícia Metropolitana leva completamente a sério qualquer preocupação de todos os cidadãos e deseja garantir ao povo de Londres que nós estamos aqui para servir você independentemente da sua raça, religião, origem cultural, sexo, orientação sexual OU estado de saúde mental.

Nós vamos responder as suas perguntas agora.

 **PERGUNTA** : Mr. Holmes, como você conseguiu determinar a ligação com os outros veteranos e a gangue de drogas?

 **HOLMES** : Foi dolorosamente óbvio. O barro no—

 **WATSON** : (para Holmes) Isso vai ser um momento como o de 243 tipos de cinza de tabaco?

 **HOLMES** : Você está certo John, não tem uso eu explicar meus métodos em detalhes.

(Ele acena uma mão desdenhosamente)

 **HOLMES** : É suficiente dizer que os hábitos diários do meu cliente forneceram uma ligação com os outros veteranos, diversos dos quais haviam reportado medicações perdidas. John foi indispensável para lidar com as entrevistas das testemunhas, sendo ele um veterano.  

 **PERGUNTA** : Dr. Watson, você pode falar sobre as preocupações que os veteranos tinham sobre não ser levados a sério devido à saúde mental deles?

 **WATSON** : Eu acho que é absolutamente verdadeiro que muitas pessoas com problemas de saúde mental, incluindo muitos dos nossos veteranos, são desprezados ou descartados. É lamentável, e eu espero que esse caso lance alguma luz na necessidade por melhor suporte para os nossos veteranos que estão retornando e uma melhor consciência sobre saúde mental como uma sociedade.

 **PERGUNTA** : Dr. Watson, quando você retornou do Afeganistão, você experienciou problemas de saúde mental similares aos dos veteranos envolvidos nesse caso?

 **HOLMES** : (encarando furiosamente) Isso é uma pergunta bastante inapropriada, você não acha?

(Watson o corta com um breve toque em seu braço)

 **WATSON** : Não, Sherlock, está tudo bem, na verdade. Eu era bastante privado sobre essas coisas, mas eu estou pensando mais e mais ultimamente sobre como esconder as coisas pode ser realmente prejudicial, para si mesmo e para as pessoas ao redor de você. Nós _deveríamos_ ser capazes de falar sobre isso.

(Ele limpa a sua garganta, e desvia o olhar de Sherlock)

 **WATSON** : Eu fui diagnosticado com PTSD após levar um tiro no ombro no serviço e sofri com severa depressão em vários pontos a partir disso. Continuou a me afetar em jeitos sutis e inesperados por anos depois, mas a minha mais imediata necessidade por ajuda com a saúde mental foi nas semanas e meses após meu retorno à vida civil. Eu estava vendo um terapeuta semanalmente como requisitado no meu acordo de saída, mas não era suficiente. Eu não me importo em contar que se eu não tivesse conhecido Sherlock e me juntado a ele em seu trabalho no momento exato, eu talvez não estivesse sentado aqui hoje.

 **PERGUNTA** : Mr. Holmes e Dr. Watson, vocês podem comentar sobre os frequentes rumores sobre um relacionamento romântico entre os dois?

(Sherlock fica tenso, mas John se inclina em direção ao microfone sem hesitação)

 **WATSON** : Nossas vidas pessoais não são tópicos abertos para essa sessão.

(Sherlock continua imóvel por um momento, então olha na direção de John, surpreso)

 **LESTRADE** : Mais alguma pergunta sobre o _caso_ _?_

  
  
<<<Resumo da transcrição termina>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Lololol isso é o que acontece quando a Lilo decide inventar detalhes de um caso do nada. Eu espero que isso tenha feito pelo menos um pouco de sentido. Os detalhes do caso não são nem um pouco relevantes para a história, então não é um grande problema se não faz.


	26. Mensagem Trocada Com Harry, tarde de 19 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Primeiro capítulo de hoje, mais um mais tarde.

**Harry**  / 20:37 **  
** Então, eu estou curiosa para saber até onde a similaridade gêmea se estende entre nós

 **Harry**  / 20:37 **  
** Qual você acha que é Johnny? Gay ou bi?

 _ **enviada**_ / 20:38    **  
** Jesus, Harry, Sherlock rouba meu celular constantemente.

 _ **enviada**_  / 20:38    **  
** Eu estou na casa dele agora. Mantenha nos emails, por favor.

 **Harry**  / 20:40 **  
** Você realmente acha que o homem mais observante no mundo ainda não sabe?

 **Harry**  / 20:41 **  
** Ele provavelmente lê os seus emails também.

 **Harry**  / 20:41 **  
** Mas também, oooh, uma quieta noite romântica. Como ISSO está indo? ;)

 _ **enviada**_  / 20:45    **  
** Você é tão ruim quanto à droga da mídia

 **Harry**  / 20:49  
Eu vi você no jornal hoje. Você estava tão bonito, o pequeno Johnny soldado

 **Harry**  / 20:49 **  
** Eu fui no site assistir o vídeo inteiro.

 **Harry**  / 20:50  
Sherlock parecia pronto para surtar quando eles perguntaram sobre o relacionamento de vocês.

 **Harry**  / 20:50 **  
** Quando você não negou nada, ele estava

 **Harry**  / 20:50 **  
** Você deveria ver o vídeo, John

 **Harry**  / 20:51 **  
** Ele praticamente tinha coração nos olhos

 _ **enviada**_  / 20:54    **  
** Eu não estou conversando sobre isso agora

 _ **enviada**_  / 20:55    **  
** Vou te mandar um email quando eu chegar em casa

 **Harry**  / 20:57 **  
** Tudo bem, tudo bem

 **Harry**  / 20:57 **  
** Estraga prazeres.

 

_ Mensagem apagada. _


	27. Postagem no Blog do John com Comentários, 20 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje, amanhã de volta a um por dia.

## 

##   **The Serviceman Stalker**

Obrigado a todos pela impressionante resposta no caso escrito do Culverton Smith. Foi um bastante feio, e nós ainda estamos nos recuperando de alguma maneira. Eu deixei de fora as partes verdadeiramente horríveis. Aquele caso vai estar conosco por um bom tempo, com certeza.

Mas, apesar de tudo, você nunca consegue realmente manter Sherlock Holmes longe do trabalho por muito tempo.

Nós tivemos uma conferência de imprensa ontem que cobriu todos os detalhes do caso do Serviceman Stalker, que você pode ver [aqui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9566708/chapters/22116641). Eu não vou te entediar repetindo tudo aquilo, mas eu vou dizer isto: Nunca deixe Sherlock Holmes te convencer que ele não tem um coração. Eu imagino que ele tem um jeito com veteranos feridos e perdidos.

Depois que ele me contou os detalhes do caso, nós passamos boa parte da tarde rastreando outros veteranos com ligações ao nosso cliente inicial. Sherlock deixou que eu falasse, ainda bem, pois o meu histórico similar com nossas vítimas tornou a comunicação muito mais fácil. Um padrão rapidamente surgiu— todos os nossos veteranos tinham alguma parte de suas rotinas diárias que os levavam a um certo bairro em Brixton. O resto da nossa tarde nós passamos nos escondendo em becos sujos e encarando vitrines de lojas por horas sem fim, enquanto Sherlock deduzia todo mundo que andava para me manter distraído. Sherlock foi brilhante, como sempre, descobrindo a ligação entre certas lojas, alguma coisa sobre lama e trilha de pneu, eu não sei. O que eu sei é que foi bom estar em um caso com ele novamente, e melhor ainda que nós pudemos ajudar alguns dos meus companheiros veteranos. Eu senti falta disso.

Se você não absorver nada mais desse caso, eu espero que você pelo menos tenha uma melhor ideia do que nossos homens e mulheres do exército passam quando voltam para casa. Por favor apoie seus amigos e familiares lutando a saúde mental, se eduquem, e considerem doar para uma das seguintes caridades se você puder:

ABF The Soldier’s Charity: <https://www.soldierscharity.org/>  
Mental Health Foundation: [www.mentalhealth.org.uk](http://www.mentalhealth.org.uk/)  
Switchboard - The LGBT Hotline: <https://switchboard.lgbt/>  
MIND: <http://www.mind.org.uk/>

Uma nota para vocês futuros clientes por aí: Nós ESTAMOS aceitando casos, mas nós só estamos aceitando os mais calmos por enquanto, por preocupação com a pequena Watson. Nada muito perigoso ou violento até nós estarmos mais estabelecidos. Se você estiver interessado no nosso trabalho, você sabe onde nos encontrar.

 _Pos_ _ta_ _d_ _o_ _por_ _John H. Watson_ _em 20/01/2017 às_ _08:25_

  **16 comentários**

Tão bom ver vocês dois juntos novamente!!!  
**Mike Stamford** 20 Janeiro 08:37

Feliz que você está indo bem, cara. Bar em breve?  
**Bill Murray** 20 Janeiro 08:42

Valeu, cara, seria bom.  
**John Watson** 20 Janeiro 08:46

Vocês três são adoráveis. Mal posso esperar para ver a pequena Watson de novo! x  
**Molly Hooper** 20 Janeiro 08:58

Se você quiser ler mais sobre a ciência sutil de identificação de lama, por favor visite The Science of Deduction para informações muito mais úteis. “Alguma coisa sobre lama e trilha de pneu” de verdade, John.  
**Sherlock Holmes** 20 Janeiro 09:10

Bom desvio naquela pergunta, Johnny!  
**Harry Watson** 20 Janeiro 09:24

É ÓTIMO ter ver postando novamente, John!! Parece que Sherlock foi brilhante como sempre!!  
**Jacob Sowersby** 20 Janeiro 09:27

porque que tem uma caridade gay na tua lista? o que que isso tem há ver com tudo?  
**Anônimo** 20 Janeiro 09:33

Existem vários soldados LGBT que podem se beneficiar com apoio específico.  
**John Watson** 20 Janeiro 9:55

Doei algumas libras para cada caridade. É bom ver você e Sherlock de volta ao trabalho!  
**Donna Staveley**   20 Janeiro 10:02

Esse bebe precisa de uma mãe. Você não está com medo de colocar ela em perigo, se associando com esse homem?  
**Siobhan Whelan**   20 Janeiro 11:16

Qualquer pessoa que se atreva a olhar para ela vai sofrer terrivelmente. Ela está sobre minha proteção.  
**Sherlock Holmes** 20 Janeiro 13:08

Nós estamos cuidando perfeitamente bem dela, obrigado. Não existe pessoa mais segura para ela no mundo do que Sherlock.  
**John Watson** 20 Janeiro 14:21

Você pode desaparecer, sua mulher horrível. Por que John não te bloqueou anos atrás eu nunca vou entender. Vocês são pais maravilhosos meninos, não escutem ela  
**Marie Turner** 20 Janeiro 15:09

Aqui é a Mrs. Hudson, alias  
**Marie Turner** 20 Janeiro 15:10

Obrigado, Mrs. H.  
**John Watson** 20 Janeiro 16:45


	28. Anotações do Sherlock Enquanto Cuidando de Rosie, 20 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Eu não tenho filhos e eu trabalho principalmente com adolescentes no meu emprego diário, então hm... valeu google? Espero que não tenha nada extremamente errado aqui.

[Rabiscado nas “Anotações” em branco em um livro branco, preto e amarelo, intitulado “Livro de Recordações do Bebe”]

 

**Data** : 20/01/2017

**Anotações Iniciais:**

  * JHW acordou cedo com a Watson. Café da manhã foi às 6:30 AM, então almoço mais cedo é esperado.
  * JHW saiu para a aula às 9:30 AM. Watson não expressou nenhuma aflição quando JHW saiu. (JHW a colocou em meus braços, beijou sua testa, e ela acenou tchau, então mudou o foco para a textura do meu roupão.)
  * Primeiros socorros estão no banheiro e telefones de emergência estão salvos no celular, se necessário



**Diário de Alimentação e Atividades:**

  * Começou com um tempo nos blocos para reforçar habilidades motoras básicas
  * Watson mostra preferência por atividades sensoriais e gosta de exercícios de classificação, que ela completa com uma habilidade acima da média para sua idade.
  * 10:15 AM – Ofereci 118ml de leite de amêndoa sem açúcar, que Watson aceitou com alguma suspeita, então tomou completamente.
  * Li vários livros sobre animais terrestres, animais marinhos, espaço, cores, caminhões e fadas. Watson demonstra uma efetiva preferência por tudo relacionado com espaço e sistema solar. (Perguntar se JHW colocou um esforço especial em desenvolver a afinidade de Watson por espaço como uma piada as minhas custas. Eu estou ciente do sistema solar agora, John. )
  * Toquei violino, tocando rápidas canções infantis. Watson praticou danças enquanto segurando na borda da cadeira, com demonstração e encorajamento por SH. Ela provavelmente vai dar os primeiros passos em poucos dias.
  * 11:00 AM - Ofereci Watson pequenas amostras de uma variedade de comidas para julgas as preferências que ela está desenvolvendo.



                         -  Comidas oferecidas (tudo esmagado): Abacate, batata doce, ervilhas, feijão branco com azeite de oliva, banana

                         -  Outras coisas oferecidas: tiras de abobrinha assada, macarrão de trigo integral, 118ml de leite de amêndoa sabor baunilha não adoçado

                         -  Preferências anotadas no quadro na próxima página

                         -  Sobras guardadas em embalagens a vácuo higienizadas no refrigerador (seguro para comidas) caso JHW traga Watson no fim de semana.

                         -  ANOTAÇÃO: Watson odeia o som do processador de comidas quando usado continuamente, mas gosta quando quebrado em pulses ritmados

  * 11:45 AM – Troca de fralda. Conteúdo gravado no quadro correspondente na próxima página.
  * 12:00 PM – Brincadeiras de esconder com o chocalho preferido de Watson. Watson é bastante adepta a lembrar de localizações e tem um desenvolvimento apropriado de permanência de objetos.
  * 12:30 PM – Desenhando com marcadores. Watson gosta de rabiscar e adora presentear SH com suas criações. Atividade interrompida quando Watson descobriu a habilidade dos marcadores de funcionarem na pele. Lavação das mãos necessária. (Leve marca residual na cadeira de JHW. Deve sair facilmente com água.)
  * 1:00 PM – Levei Watson para o parque em seu carrinho, onde nós analisamos as diferentes variedades de folhas e grama por meio da textura, cheiro e resistência à tração. Watson adora especialmente o teste de resistência à tração. Ela frequentemente tentou discernir as diferenças de gosto também, um instinto que vai servi-la bem quando ela for mais velha, mas teve que ser contido por questões de segurança no momento. Ela não ficou feliz. Enviei fotos dessa atividade para JHW, para quando ele sair do curso.
  * 1:30 PM – Watson dormiu no carrinho no caminho de volta para ~~casa~~ 221B
  * 1:45 PM – Deitei no sofá com a Watson dormindo no meu peito. Quando ela começava a se mexer ou acordar, eu cantarolava uma canção de ninar em um tom baixo. As vibrações do meu peito, mais do que a melodia, pareciam acalma-la.
  * 2:30 PM – Acordei com o retorno de JHW a 221B após sua aula. Ao invés de estar irritado por eu ter caído no sono enquanto cuidando da Watson, JHW parecia encantado/doce/??? ( eu teria facilmente acordado com qualquer movimento da Watson, e estava segurando-a firmemente com as duas mãos. Ela estava segura. Eu suspeito que JHW tenha tirado uma foto com seu celular.)
  * 3:00 PM – JHW, cansado emocionalmente devido a sua aula, levou Watson para casa pela noite. ( ~~eles já passaram a noite na noite anterior, é claro que eles precisam voltar para casa, não é~~ _anotações pessoais pertencem a outro local_. )



**Observações Finais:**

Cuidar da Watson foi um jeito de passar à tarde bastante satisfatório e interessante, e SH acredita que a tarde de teste foi bem o suficiente que JHW irá considerar SH uma fonte confiável para cuidar dela no futuro. Futuros eventos serão provavelmente menos pacíficos, pois a Watson raramente se comporta tão perfeitamente como ela se comportou hoje, mas SH ~~está ansioso~~ está preparado para testar uma variedade de métodos para acalmar e educar. De modo geral, a tarde sozinho com a Watson foi uma experiência aproveitável; ela é fascinante, um surpreendente mistério, crescendo e diferente a cada dia e ~~eu amo ela~~ ~~eu amo ela~~ ~~eu amo ela~~ ~~pare com isso~~

**Futuras oportunidades de observação e testes** : segunda-feira, 23/01 e quarta-feira, 25/01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Então, história engraçada—eu escrevi esse capítulo talvez duas semanas atrás, então alguns dias atrás [esse lindo pedaço de arte](http://sh2jw.tumblr.com/post/157481058604) apareceu na minha dash! E eu olhei duas vezes, porque NÃO é o último pedaço desse capítulo EXATAMENTE? Até a parte em que a foto está no celular do John! Eu estava tão apaixonada que eu sabia que tinha que compartilhar com vocês. Aviso: Essa arte não está afiliada de maneira alguma com essa fic, e esse capítulo não foi inspirado pela arte. É puramente uma coincidência! Que universo legal em que vivemos.


	29. Folha de Trabalho do Curso de Controle da Raiva de John, 20 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Isso pode parecer estranho no celular? O formato foi HORRÍVEL de acertar e eu ainda não amo. Ugh.

[Escrito em tinta azul na folha de trabalho entregue pelo facilitador]

**Pensamentos Iniciais  
** _Escrita livre por alguns minutos sobre suas primeiras impressões nessa aula, metas que você tem para essa aula, medos que você tem sobre esse curso, e qualquer coisa a mais que você esteja pensando ou sentindo._

Falar sobre essas coisas já é extremamente estranho e eu ainda nem tive que falar sobre o meu pai ainda. Tenho que agradecer o Mycroft mais tarde (se eu tiver força de vontade o suficiente/conseguir esconder do S)—estar em uma aula para pessoas com habilitação de segurança vai tornar as coisas muito mais fáceis. Eu espero. Identificar raiva normal vs. raiva excessiva é uma coisa que eu realmente quero aprender a fazer. O quão irritado é muito irritado? Quão ruim raiva normal, cotidiana, pode ser? Se eu for viver com Sherlock de novo, irritação ocasionalmente é garantida. Eu tenho medo de machucar ele de novo.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

**Minhas principais fontes de raiva**    
_Quais tópicos te causam irritação? Alguma causa uma resposta imediata ao invés de uma raiva crescente? O que você acha que pode ser a origem dessas causas?_

  1. minha própria culpa, autoaversão
  2. quando algo reforça/confirma as minhas opiniões negativas de mim mesmo
  3. alguém/algumas coisa tocou um tópico reprimido (o abuso do pai e os motivos que ele tinha)
  4. quando alguém me trai (ou aquelas vezes foram na verdade sobre as outras causas?)



Óbvio. Falei sobre isso na terapia muito ultimamente. Meu pai era um bosta e eu odeio ele pra caralho. Eu acho que a mulher a minha esquerda pode ser MI6. Bronzeada como se estivesse no exterior por muito tempo, mas sua postura não é militar. Bem vestida, mas não chamativa, contato visual frio, expressão extremamente controlada. Queria que Sherlock estivesse aqui para me contar se eu estou certo.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

**Sinais Físicos de Raiva  
** _Raiva pode estar extremamente escondida e inconsciente, e seu corpo pode te avisar que você está irritado antes mesmo de você perceber. Quais sinais físicos você percebe pessoalmente quando está irritado?_

  1. punhos cerrados
  2. mandíbula tensa
  3. postura rígida
  4. S me disse uma vez que eu faço uma coisa com meu nariz quando estou realmente furioso—o que?



Se eu percebo que estou me tornando tenso, eu deveria parar e fazer um inventário mental. Resumir o tópico atual e procurar por causas. Eu acho que o cara sentado na minha frente pode ser gay. Ele continua a olhar na minha direção, mas de uma maneira furtiva. Ele está me conferindo? Confirmado. Acabou de falar sobre o ex-namorado. Ele parece ser legal o suficiente. Não grita gay, no entanto. Ele suspeita de mim? Talvez agora que ele começou o assunto gay, eu posso falar de verdade sobre... qualquer coisa. Eu me sinto tanto como um estereótipo. O reprimido e irritado homem de meia idade. Eu acho que se eu for conseguir tirar alguma coisa dessa aula eu deveria acabar logo com isso e me assumir para essas pessoas. Punhos estão cerrados e mandíbula está tensa. Obrigado por esse legado, pai. Você é um bosta.                                                                   

**Anotações Sobre Redirecionar e Interromper a Raiva**

~~Contar~~   Nunca funciona para mim. Não ocupa meu cérebro o suficiente para eu me acalmar. O que eu estou contando? Razões para estar irritado?  
Tome ~~água~~ ou chá (não muito o tomar, mas o fazer, para mim. Bom para quando eu estou um pouco irritado, não tão bom quando eu estou fora de controle)   
Não consigo acreditar que eu acabei de me assumir para um grupo de pessoas estranhas  
Nenhum deles nem piscou um olho  
Eles não estavam surpresos? Eu pareço gay de alguma maneira?  
Ou eles simplesmente não se importam?  
Saia para uma caminhada (Geralmente eu faço isso, mas eu preciso garantir que digo alguma coisa antes, ao invés de correr para fora. “Nós vamos ficar bem, nós vamos resolver isso, eu preciso de um pouco de espaço para me acalmar.”)   
Foque na respiração  
sério, foque na respiração,  agora  
foque na escrita  
a sensação do papel sob essa caneta  
Pelo menos pessoas com habilitação sabem o valor de segredos  
Não que seja um segredo. Não por muito tempo.  
Eu só preciso  
Praticar o que eu quero dizer na minha cabeça antes de eu dizer (Ou escrever, talvez?)   
Nomear o problema especificamente, ao invés de falar ao redor dele (não sou muito bom nisso) e manter focado ao invés de deixar o assunto expandir para outros tópicos (Tenho que evitar tornar todos os argumentos sobre drogas ou aqueles dois anos)

Identificar e especificar soluções que eu gostaria de ver.  
Eu estou cerrando os meus punhos novamente

Pare com isso

**Dicas e outras anotações**

Acabe com qualquer noção de culpa. Culpa importa menos do que resolver o problema.  
Trabalhe na auto conversa negativa. Auto conversa negativa é uma enorme fonte de raiva para mim (Obrigado Ella)   
Encontre humor em pequenas, irritantes situações  
Tente relaxar progressivamente os músculos  
Escreva seus sentimentos (já cobri essa, cara, obrigado)   
Encontre um hobby calmante (perseguir criminais conta?)   
Eu estou na verdade me sentindo bem  
Eles sabem

E não me importa que eles saibam

É só uma parte de mim

Sou eu  
Pai, você é um bosta de primeira e você não pode fazer isso comigo mais

Caí fora

Se alguém merece a minha raiva é você

Talvez eu vá gritar para seu túmulo por um tempo. Isso soa terapêutico. Ainda é errado se você estiver direcionado a sua raiva para uma pessoa morta que você não tem como machucar?  


 

  
**Próxima aula:**  23/01 -- Assertiva vs. Agressiva, Poder, controle, e violência física, Resoluções conflitais, Luta boa vs. Luta ruim


	30. Exercício do Sherlock, parte 1, 20 de Janeiro

[rabiscado em tinta preta na aba interior de um antigo arquivo de caso]

Novas partituras

Voltar a praticar esgrima para aliviar tédio/estresse? (pode ser difícil de resistir realmente esfaquear pessoas cansativas)

Pagar multas da livraria e EMPRESTAR mais livros para pesquisa  
Socializar (???) com Molly e ~~Lestrade~~... Graham? Gary?

Sair caminhar por Londres com John e Watson

Comer mais regularmente (mínimo trabalho envolvido; John vai provavelmente me alimentar regularmente se eu declarar esse objetivo)

Passar mais tempo com Mrs. Hudson ( ~~chá toda tarde~~ toda segunda? Começar devagar e reavaliar)

Alugar filmes terríveis com John e me permitir aproveitar eles ao invés de ser um idiota

Abraçar Watson  
Dar banhos a ela

Comer batatinhas sempre que sentir vontade

Colocar celular no silencioso e arrumar o palácio mental

Arrumar tempo extra para ir naquele barbeiro bom que faz o negócio de massagens de cabeça

Sair dançar ~~(com John?)~~  
Permitir masturbações mais frequentes e tirar tempo para aproveitar (comprar um novo brinquedo? experimento com lubrificante?)

Tentar as coisas de banho do John

Fazer alguma coisa legal para a Hudders

Considerar adotar um cachorro quando a Watson for mais velha

Visitar um apiário

Comprar o chá bom

Tirar um final de semana de férias com John (ele estaria disposto a isso? Isso é apropriado para “melhores amigos”)

Cochilar com a Watson deitada no meu peito


	31. Email Trocado com Harry na Tarde de Sexta-Feira, 20 de Janeiro

20 Jan 2017  |  16:25

Para: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
De: john.h.watson@email.co.uk   
Assunto: sua pergunta

Okay, eu voltei para a minha casa agora, mas sério, mantenha no email. Eu gosto de pelo menos fingir que não sou um livro aberto para ele.

Então, a sua pergunta... honestamente, eu não tenho certeza se eu sou gay ou bi, e eu não tenho certeza como descobrir.

Bi parece lógico, considerando minha história, mas tentar resolver tudo retroativamente está fazendo minha cabeça girar. Eu pensei sobre isso e pensei sobre isso, e está começando a me deixar louco. Eu estou duvidando TUDO. Eu realmente senti as coisas que eu achava que sentia? As coisas com Sherlock parecem ser tão maiores porque ele é ele, ou porque ele é um homem? Ou os dois? As coisas com homens no exército foram mais intensas porque eram diferentes/erradas/raras/proibidas, ou porque... ?

Isso é bem mais sobre a minha vida sexual que eu quero falar com minha irmã. desculpe

Para realmente descobrir eu teria que namorar e dormir com mais homens, agora que eu saí do exército e tenho a minha cabeça no lugar certo. E eu não quero fazer isso. Eu quero ELE, pelo resto da minha vida.

Já faz anos, que eu quero somente ele.

Então talvez seja irrelevante.

 

20 Jan 2017  |  19:03 

Para: john.h.watson@email.co.uk  
De: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
Assunto: Re: sua pergunta

Eu vi que você passou a noite no apartamento do Sherlock ;) ;) ;)

Mas direto ao ponto... Eu não sei Johnny. Algumas pessoas acham rótulos restritivos. Outras pessoas sentem um enorme alívio quando podem finalmente apontar para alguma coisa e dizer sim, isso é o que eu sou. Eu não sei como você se sente sobre rótulos, mas você está numa boa posição de saber o que você quer, e nem gay nem bi exclui as coisas que você quer. Você sabe que não é hétero, e essa é a parte importante.

Mas tirar a voz do pai da sua cabeça pode ser mais difícil do que você imagina. Posso dar um conselho totalmente não pedido?

Vá a algum lugar que todo mundo assuma que você é gay. Vá num bar gay com um amigo que você possa confiar. Eu posso te recomendar algumas cafeterias e livrarias em Vauxhall, ou se você quiser se afastar mais ainda de casa eu posso te mandar pra Islington ou Camden. Só... se acostume com a ideia de ser pensado como gay antes de colocar toda essa pressão em seu relacionamento com Sherlock. Você tem muita bagagem e eu já passei por isso com uma namorada. Explodiu na minha cara. Não importa o quanto você ame ele, não importa o quanto você tenha pensado sobre isso e desejado isso, ser gay no mundo real é... _real._

Em privado, eu tenho certeza que vocês vão cair nos braços um dos outros e tudo vai parecer tão certo e vai simplesmente acontecer. Isso é como foi para mim, pelo menos. Natural.

Mas em público? Não faça ele sentir como se tivesse que se esconder. Isso é cruel, especialmente depois de todo esse tempo que você fez ele te esperar.

Eu espero que tudo isso faça sentido.

E também, eu vou tapar a minha orelha e cantar la-la-la-la-la realmente alto porque eu NÃO preciso saber com quantos caras você ficou no exército, ugh.

 

20 Jan 2017  |  19:40

Para: harrywatson@email.co.uk  
De: john.h.watson@email.co.uk   
Assunto: Re: Re: sua pergunta

Você realmente não quer saber. Eu não sei como consegui negar por tanto tempo.

O seu conselho faz sentido. Eu acho que tenho um amigo que pode ir comigo, se você puder mandar alguns endereços. Talvez um bar ou clube seja bom. Não que eu precise estar rodeado de álcool agora, mas pelo menos eu sei como me comportar nesse tipo de ambiente. Eu estaria um pouco mais confortável lá do que sentado em uma cafeteria encarando caras usando cardigãs ou algo do tipo.

Obrigado de novo, Harry.

Sério.

Obrigado.


	32. Mensagem Trocada com Molly no Sábado, 21 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Primeiro capítulo de hoje, mais um as 8pm

_**enviada**_ / 10:38     
Hey Molly

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:39   **  
**...posso te pedir um favor muito estranho?

 **Molly**  / 10:51 **  
** Favores estranhos parecem ser o único tipo que me pedem

 **Molly**  / 10:51 **  
** Eles são a minha especialidade, aparentemente!

 **Molly**  / 10:52 **  
** Não que cuidar da Rosie seja um favor estranho

 **Molly**  / 10:52 **  
** Esse não conta é claro

 **Molly**  / 10:52 **  
** De qualquer maneira, o ponto é, sim, qual é o favor?

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu não sei exatamente_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu estou tentando descobrir_

_**escrevendo...** _ **  
** _Eu não tenho certeza como_

_**enviada**_  / 10:59   **  
** Isso é muito estranho

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:59    **  
** Você não pode contar para o Sherlock, okay?

 **Molly**  / 11:04 **  
**...por favor não me diga que você está planejando pular de algum prédio

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:05    **  
** Não!

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:05    **  
** Meu deus não

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:05    **  
** Não

 **Molly**  / 11:06 **  
** Desculpe, piada ruim. Sério desculpa.

 **Molly**  / 11:06 **  
** Você sabe que eu não gosto de guardar segredos, mas se é realmente importante…

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu sei, e eu odeio pedir ma_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Não é nada como isso, é pessoal, e_

**Molly**  / 11:10 **  
** John, a esse ponto muito pouco poderia me chocar, depois de tudo que nós passamos.

 **Molly**  / 11:10 **  
** Desembucha

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Você vai rir, eu se_

_**enviada**_  / 11:12    **  
** Eu tenho que ir a um bar gay e não quero ir sozinho?

 **Molly**  / 11:12 **  
** JOHN SE VOCÊ ME DISSER QUE ESTÁ TENTANDO FICAR COM UM HOMEM QUE NÃO SEJA SHERLOCK DEUS ME AJUDE

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:13    **  
** Não! Não não não nãonãonão eu juro

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:13    **  
** É PARA o sherlock

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:13    **  
** Eu só tenho que trabalhar em algumas coisas antes

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:14    **  
** Eu vou te explicar tudo pessoalmente eu só

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:14    **  
** Você vai?

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:15    **  
** Por favor, Molly

 **Molly**  / 11:16 **  
** (...)

 **Molly**  / 11:18 **  
** É claro, John. Quando?

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:19    **  
** Eu sei que é de repente, mas... Mike Stamford e sua esposa estão livres para cuidar da Rosie hoje a noite, se você estiver disponível

 **Molly**  / 11:21  
Eu vou fazer isso funcionar

 **Molly**  / 11:21 **  
** Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que usar!

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:22    **  
** Meu deus, nem eu

 **Molly**  / 11:23 **  
** Por que eu não vou aí por volta das 9 e te ajudo?

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:23    **  
** Você viria? Você é uma salva vidas.

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:24    **  
** Muito obrigado Molly, sério.

 **Molly**  / 11:25 **  
** Não há de que, John.

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:28    **  
** Mas o que você disse mais cedo...

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:29    **  
** Sobre ficar com um homem que não seja Sherlock

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:31    **  
** Isso significa que você acha que ele...

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu amo ele, Molly. Eu amei ele por tanto tem_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Você sabe se ele_

**Molly**  / 11:36 **  
** Você vai ter que falar com Sherlock sobre isso.

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:36    **  
** Yeah, eu sei. Eu sei.

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:37    **  
** Depois disso, eu vou. Prometo.

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:37    **  
** Obrigado de novo.

 **Molly**  / 11:39 **  
** Feliz em ajudar.

  
_Mensagem apagada._


	33. Mensagem Trocada com Lestrade no Sábado, 21 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje. Mais dois amanhã.

**Me dê um caso** / 3:14 PM   
Você está vindo ou o quê? Esse parece ser bom, eu prometo

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:20 PM  
Nope

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:20 PM  **  
** Sério?

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:21 PM  **  
** Eu quase não te vi ultimamente. Você sumiu depois da conferência de imprensa antes mesmo de eu poder te dizer duas palavras

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:21 PM   
Você não está pegando meus casos

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:22 PM  **  
** Tudo bem?

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:24 PM  
Sem tempo para os seus “casos” entediantes

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:25 PM   
O que te deixou tão ocupado então?

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:28 PM **  
** Pensando

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:29 PM  **  
** Sobre o John?

_**escrevendo...** _ **  
** _O que te faz pens_

_**escrevendo...** _ **  
** _Nem tudo é sob_

**Me dê um caso** / 3:34 PM  **  
** Está tudo bem com vocês dois?

_**escrevendo...** _ **  
** _Eu não tenho ideia o que John está pen_

_**enviada**_  / 3:37 PM **  
** Como você sabia que era sobre o John?

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:38 PM  **  
** Cara, com você, é sempre sobre o John

_**escrevendo...** _ **  
** _É irritante o quão certo você es_

_**enviada**_  / 3:41 PM **  
** Nós estamos tirando um tempo de folga dos casos perigosos

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:41 PM  
Pela Rosie

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:42 PM  **  
** (...)

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:44 PM  **  
** (...)

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:45 PM  **  
** Eu sei que você não faz isso, mas nós realmente deveríamos sair tomar uma, você e eu

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:46 PM  **  
** Uma taça de vinho ou um Glen McKenna de 30 anos ou qualquer coisa que vocês crianças ricas bebem

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:46 PM   
Deus me ajude, mas eu estou preocupado com você

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:47 PM  **  
** Como um amigo

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:50 PM **  
** Por quê?

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:51 PM  **  
** Você quer que eu faça uma lista?

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:51 PM **  
** Se você acha que isso ajudaria

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:52 PM  **  
** Ah pelo amor de…

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:53 PM  **  
** 1 – Você estava morrendo de overdose nem duas semanas atrás

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:54 PM  **  
** 2 – Você não está derrubando a minha porta por casos “de verdade”

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:54 PM  **  
** 3 – Você e John

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:54 PM  **  
** 3 –  Você e Rosie

 **Me dê um caso** / 3:54 PM   
Eu só quero ter certeza que você está indo bem

 **escrevendo...**   **  
**_Todo mundo tem que se envolver? É assustador o suficiente que todo mundo saiba como eu_

 **escrevendo...**   **  
**_Eu acho que vai fazer Ella e John feli_

 **escrevendo...**   **  
**_Eu deveria estar fazendo mai_

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:58 PM **  
** Tudo bem

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:58 PM  
Hoje à noite

 **Me dê um caso** / 4:00 PM  **  
** Hoje à noite? Eu tenho esse caso aberto, eu não posso a menos que nós façamos algum avanço nas próximas horas

 _ **enviada**_  / 4:01 PM  
Peça para ver os sapatos do cunhado

 _ **enviada**_  / 4:01 PM  
Se o esquerdo estiver mais desgastado do que o direito, prenda ele

 _ **enviada**_  / 4:02 PM  
Eu vou te contar o resto no bar

 _ **enviada**_  / 4:02 PM  
9pm no seu local

 **Me dê um caso** / 4:05 PM  **  
** (...)

 **Me dê um caso** / 4:09 PM  **  
** Não vou nem perguntar

 **Me dê um caso** / 4:15 PM   
Tudo bem. 9pm. Te vejo mais tarde.


	34. Anotações manuscritas na traseira de um menu de bar, 21 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Primeiro capítulo de hoje. Mais um as 8pm.

[Escrito em tinta preta na traseira de um menu de bar com impressão barata. a escrita começa desleixada e fica pior]

 

Negócio da Ella   
Quem sou eu? (responda o máximo possível)

Isso é ridículo

Lestrade está me obrigando  
Por que eu estou me incomodando

Desde quando eu escuto ele?  
TUDO BEM eu vou fazer uma lista de verdade. Graham é irritantemente perceptivo enquanto intoxicado  
Eu sou um gênio obviamente

um cientista (obv)

um detetive (obv)

um padrinho

um melhor amigo

Lestrade está tentando ser todo comandante. John é melhor nisso.

Quem sou eu “essencialmente”? O que isso quer dizer?

Eu acho que ele está bêbado. mais. Mais Bêbado.

entediado  
curioso  
um viciado  
…???  
Um violinista   
gay (muito)  
e bêbado. também.

No que eu acredito?

Eu acredito em ciência  
Eu acredito que Mycroft é um idiota  
Eu acredito que vou beber outro whisky  
Eu acredito em levar pessoas más à justiça  
Eu acredito em ajudar pessoas que são injustamente perseguidas  
Eu me importo com as pessoas que eu ajudo. Sim, eu admito. Caí fora, Grant.  
Não ajuda nos casos deles, e eu não sei como falar com eles (ou quero), mas eu me importo sim.

Eu quero se capaz de me importar sem sentir que tenho que reagir da maneira que é esperada de mim (um total idiota, ele diz)  
Eu quero ser uma boa pessoa para Watson e John, alguém que eles possam se importar e confiar em

Eu quero...

Eu quero ser um ~~namorado~~

~~companheiro~~

~~marido?~~

~~pai?~~

~~meu deus sim eu quero isso~~

~~eu nunca achei que ia querer isso~~

 

Lestrade está na verdade fazendo sentido e eu acho que isso significa menos bebida da próxima vez


	35. Resumo da Filmagem da Câmera de Segurança, Baker Street, 21 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje, mais dois amanhã.

Câmera ID #28132  
Localização : Baker Street, posição 2  
Data : 21/01/2017  
Intervalo de Tempo : 23:38:12 à 23:45:22  
Pessoas Identificadas : Gregory Lestrade e Sherlock Holmes

<<<Resumo Começa>>>

[Gregory Lestrade e Sherlock Holmes entram o campo de visão às 23:38:26, tropeçando e visivelmente intoxicados. O braço do SH está ao redor do ombro do GL, enquanto o braço de GJ está ao redor da cintura de SH. Eles parecem estar apoiando um ao outro, embora a situação seja precária no mínimo. Assuma que a fala está embaralha durante todo a duração desse resumo.]

 **GL:**   [Inteligível] mas não, olha, faz sentido. Eu acho... okay, então, toda vez que você chama _a gente_ de idiota, você está se colocando em uma... uma diferente _categoria_. Baseado em intelecto, certo?

 **SH:**   _(Acenando com a mão vagamente)_ Obviamente.

 **GL:**  Certo, então você está julgando _nosso_ valor baseado em intelecto. Mas, Sherlock— e olhe, me responda honestamente, não seja um idiota só porque é automático— você realmente acredita que eu não tenho valor como pessoa  porque eu não sou tão esperto quanto você?

[Ele quase tropeça em uma garrafa jogada fora. SH o pega, e GL quase puxa ele para o chão também. É por pouco.]

 **GL:**  Então tipo… se eu não conseguir resolver um caso, ou mesmo vários casos... eu não mereço viver? O resto da minha vida deixa de importar?

 **SH:**  Pfft. Não seja um... um idiota, _Lestrade_. Eu nunca disse que pessoas estupidas merecem morrer.

 **GL:**  Okay, mas…

[Ele para o SH e agarra uma das golas de SH, gesticulando insistentemente com sua outra mão]

 **GL:**  Nós simples mortais merecemos ser infelizes porque não somos tão inteligentes? Nós não merecemos coisas boas?

 **SH:** Eu nunca disse que você não merece. Você merece o bom. Como Molly. Molly é boa. Para você, eu quis dizer. Não eu, obviamente. Muito seio. _(Ele gesticula para o seu peito com desgosto)_ Não é o John.

 **GL:** Droga, Sherlock, você está mudando de assunto de volta! Então _você_ acredita que as pessoas merecem ser felizes e ter coisas boas e viver mesmo se eles são idiotas. Mas você ( _Ele cutuca ele no peito)_ não merece ser feliz você mesmo? Você não merece viver? Por que você não acha que você merece coisas boas?

[SH puxa a mão de GL fora da sua gola e continua em direção a 221B Baker Street, tropeçando]

 **SH:**  [Inteligível] não importa. Eu fiz coisas ruins. _(Ele acena uma mão novamente, torcendo bastante o punho)_ _Várias delas. Não tenho sido bom para o John. John merece coisas boas. Seu eu sou ruim, então eu deveria ter... coisas ruins_.

 **GL:**  Mas e o que o John _quer_?

 **SH:**  Eu tirei o que ele queria. Mary está morta. Eu estou tentan... Eu estou tentando compensar isso.

 **GL:**  Droga tudo isso, vocês dois são incuráveis.

[Ele para o SH de novo, pelo cotovelo dessa vez]

 **GL:**  Sherlock, você merece ser feliz. Todos nós fizemos coisas ruins, até o John. Não significa que nós sejamos pessoas ruins. Você não é uma pessoas ruim. Pessoa. Você importa.

 **SH:**   _(Balançando a sua cabeça)_  Não. Por quê? Por que eu deveria? Além de... detetiv... var.

 **GL:**  Você… O quê?  _(Indignado)_ Sherlock, você importa porque _sim_ _._ Porque todo mundo importa. Não é uma coisa que você conquista. Todas as pessoas importam, inclusive você.

 **SH:**  Molly disse alguma coisa desse tipo no outro dia.

 **GL:**  Bem , Molly é uma mulher muito inteligente.

 **SH:**  Oh, pelo amor de deus, Greg, chame ela para sair e ande logo com isso.

 **GL:**   _(Espantado)_  Você me chamou de Greg!

[Ele puxa o SH em um abraço batendo em suas costas. SH hesitantemente levanta uma mão para dar tapinhas no ombro do GL]

 **SH:**  Não deixe isso subir a sua cabeça.

[Eles tropeçam o resto do caminho até 221B Baker Street, então param no lado de fora]

 **SH:**  Você quer subir para mais uma bebida?

[As sobrancelhas de GL sobem, e ele checa Sherlock quase imperceptivelmente]

 **GL:** Uh, eu tenho quase certeza que o John me _mataria_.

 **SH:**   _(Acenado com irritação)_ Não, não, não desse jeito, idiota. Não que você não seja _(Ele cutuca sua testa estranhamente)_  você sabe, bonito e tal. Mas é só o John.

 **GL:**  Eu sei cara.

 **SH:**  Sempre só ele. Ele é... _tudo_ ,  Gregory.

[SH agarra GL pela parte superior dos braços e sacude-o levemente para enfatizar]

 **SH:**   _Tudo._

 **GL:** _(Acalmando)_ Eu sei, eu sei. Você vai resolver as coisas. Você merece coisas boas, Sherlock. John é uma boa. Coisa. Vocês são bons um para o outro.

 **SH:**   _(Desolado)_ Eu amo ele, Greg. Eu realmente, realmente amo. Amo ele.

[GL puxa ele em outro forte abraço e agrada o seu ombro]

 **GL:** Eu sei.

 **SH:** E Watson. Ela é tudo, também.

 **GL:**  Eu sei, cara.

 **SH:**  [Inteligível]

 **GL:**  Você vai ter que falar sobre isso com o John cara, eu sinto muito.

[SH se afasta e joga seus braços para o ar, aparentemente frustrado]

 **SH:**  Todo mundo fica _falando_ isso como se fosse tão fácil.

 **GL:**  Eu sei que não é _fácil_ , mas é o único jeito.

[SH enfia suas mãos nos bolsos e encara o chão por um momento]

 **SH:**  Eu vou contar a ele. Logo.

 **GL:**  Bem, boa sorte, Sherlock. Eu quero que vocês dois sejam felizes. Vocês merecem.

 **SH:** Eu não sei se eu—

 **GL:**  Não, cale a boca, seu completo idiota, _você merece._ Você não pode contar a ele até que você acredite nisso. E quando você não acreditar, me ligue e eu vou te contar. Okay?

 **SH:**  [Inteligível]

**GL:** _Okay?_

**SH:** Okay, tudo bem. Eu…

 **GL:**  Diga.

 **SH:**  Eu… mereço. Isso.

 **GL:**  Mereço _o quê_ _?_

 **SH:**...ser...  _(Ele acena com a mão de novo)_...feliz.

 **GL:**  Porra da verdade que merece.  _(Ele da um tapa em seu ombro)_ Eu tenho que ir para casa antes que eu durma na calçada e ganhe um ASBO.

 **SH:**  Sim, a polícia não gosta disso.

 **GL:** Eles não gostam, sim, não gostam.

 **SH:**  O secundo bar pode ter sido um engano.

 **GL:** Nope. Nós fizemos o seu local, tinha que fazer o seu, também. Não que você já tivesse ido. ( _Ele soluça)_ Agora você foi. Qualquer hora que você precisar escutar algum sentido, é lá que a gente vai.

[SH chama um taxi e abre a porta para GL, estudando ele por um momento antes de ele entrar]

 **SH:**  Você é quase que meio esperto às vezes, Greg.

 **GL:** _(Apalpando seu peito sobre o coração)_ O mais alto elogio. Vamos fazer isso de novo logo.

 **SH:**   _(Surpreso, quase assustado)_ Sim. Sim, eu gostaria disso.

 **GL:**  Boa noite, cara.

 **SH:**  Boa noite, Greg.

[GL fecha a porta e o taxi começa a dirigir. SH fica parado na calçada por um momento]

 **SH:**...cara.

[Ele vira, se atrapalha com suas chaves, e entra em 221B]  
  
<<<Fim do Resumo>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Ahh, conversas bêbadas e filosóficas da madrugada, a cola que segura amizades juntas ao redor do mundo!  
> NDT: Eu odeio traduzir ‘mate’ com ‘cara’ ugh, se alguém tiver uma tradução melhor, eu sou toda ouvidos.


	36. Post do Blog Salvo nos Rascunhos, Cedo Pela Manhã em 22 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Primeiro capítulo de hoje, mais um as 8pm.

**22 de Janeiro**

 

** [Sem título] **

Eu estava preparado para completo desastre. Eu estava preparado para implorar à Molly para ela me tirar de lá antes que eu bebesse metade do bar. Eu estava preparado para surtar, fugir gritando, me irritar e ter que usar as coisas que aprendi no curso.

Eu não estava preparado para isso.

Meu deus, eu _amei_ isso pra caralho.

Eu precisava disso, precisava tanto disso. A sensação foi incrível, se mexer entre homens, os seus corpos, a dança, homens apaixonados e mostrando isso, pessoas me olhando e assumindo que eu sou gay e pensando que é uma coisa _boa_ , me _querendo_ por causa disso e _deus_ eu queria que ele estivesse lá comigo. Eu acho que vou usar essas roupas para ele algum dia, só para ver o que acontece. Essa blusa velha dos meus dias do exército definitivamente funcionou, e o novo jeans que eu comprei... bem, vamos dizer que eles foram efetivos.

Eu bebi um drink só para ajudar a me soltar, e não á certo e não é uma coisa boa, mas me ajudou a relaxar o suficiente para me libertar, e uma vez que eu tinha me libertado foi tão certo que eu não acho que vá precisar daquele drink nunca mais. Eu não consigo acreditar que eu bebi dessa maneira por tantos anos. Eu me sinto como um tolo, como se tivesse perdido tanto... mas não é tarde para ter a única coisa que eu realmente quero.

Eu contei tudo à Molly. Eu cochichei sobre o bar e gritei mais alto que a música e contei a ela cada momento que eu me arrependo. Ela foi tão legal, me contou que ela sabe como eu me sinto desde antes de ele partir, que ela nunca tinha me visto tão livre e aberto, e me contou um pouco do passado dela também. Molly implorou para sair lá por meia noite, mas ela me abraçou e garantiu que eu estava bem ficando sozinho, e eu contei a ela que eu estava mais do que bem. Tão melhor do que bem. Ela é uma ótima amiga, e eu me sinto horrível pela maneira que Sherlock e eu a tratamos ao longo dos anos, mas nós vamos melhorar agora. Ela merece o melhor.

Então ela me deixou lá e eu fiquei por mais uma hora e meia. Eu mergulhei no meio da pista de dança e deixei o corpo deles me cercar, me pressionar, deixei eles correr suas mãos por mim e me querer e eu provoquei eles e juntei meus quadris aos deles e pretendi o tempo todo que eles eram ele, Deus. eu _quero_ ele, e eu precisava disso eu precisava disso _eu precisava disso._ Teve esse cara, Thom, que queria me levar para casa, e quando eu disse não ele se ofereceu para me chupar no banheiro ao invés. Eu recusei, é claro, falei para ele que não estava procurando por nada hoje. Teria parecido uma traição ao Sherlock, obviamente. Mas o desejo não pareceu errado. Pareceu incrível. E toda vez que a voz do pai surgia, eu simplesmente dançava mais perto, deixava minhas mãos vagarem, deixava a música levar embora. Eu nunca teria agido sobre isso, não com o jeito que eu me sinto sobre Sherlock, mas pela primeira vez isso não era sobre ele. Era sobre mim. Era sobre quem eu sou, o que eu precisava. Quem eu quero ser.

Eu me senti como quando estava no exército. Toda a merda do pai parecia tão distante enquanto eu estava lá, tão irrelevante que eu só desliguei. Não importava. Nunca teve que importar. Eu nunca tive problema ignorando a voz dele quando eu estava dando oral nos meus companheiros soldados no Afeganistão. Por que eu deveria deixar me incomodar agora? Por que Londres deveria ser diferente? Especialmente agora que ele está morto e não pode vim atrás de mim? Não é. Não é de nenhuma maneira diferente. É como se eu tivesse virado um botão quando eu fui mandado para lá, então desvirei quando vim para casa. Bem eu estou virando o botão de novo, por escolha dessa vez, e eu estou quebrando a essa porra para que fique desse jeito. Agora que eu lembrei como é, desejar homens e ser desejado por eles e isso ser reconhecido, eu nunca vou voltar. Isso foi exatamente o que eu precisava. Esse lembrete, esse pseudo-Afeganistão em um porão escuro de suor e sexo e música.

Eu não acredito que eu me odiei por causa disso por anos, desde que era um adolescente. Eu me odiei por amar Sherlock porque ele era um homem. Eu ainda me odeio, um pouco, por querer ele porque ele é meu melhor amigo. Mas espero que o último pedacinho vá embora logo. Porque eu tenho que contar a ele.

Mas mesmo que Sherlock diga não, mesmo se nós não fiquemos juntos, esse é quem eu sou.

Eu estou pronto para me assumir.

Eu posso fazer isso. Eu preciso disso.

Eu finalmente estou pronto.  
  
_Salvo nos rascunhos por John H. Watson em 22/01/2017 às 02:38_


	37. Mensagem Trocada com Sherlock em 22 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje, amanhã de volta a um por dia.

_**enviada**_  / 09:25  
Rosie diz bom dia

 

 

 **Sherlock é um gênio** / 13:41   
John, por favor venha me matar imediatamente

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:42  
Finalmente

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:42  
Eu estava prestes a mandar um grupo de procura

 **Sherlock é um gênio** / 13:44   
Tem sido

 **Sherlock é um gênio** / 13:45   
Uma manhã difícil

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:46  
Tão difícil que virou tarde, aparentemente

 **Sherlock é um gênio** / 13:48   
Eu nunca mais vou ao bar com o Greg

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:48  
Você foi ao bar?

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:49  
Espera um minuto, GREG?

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:49  
Desde quando você usa o nome certo dele?

 **Sherlock é um gênio** / 13:51   
Desde que ele provou ser moderadamente inteligente sobre algumas coisas

 **Sherlock é um gênio** / 13:51   
Ele é… surpreendentemente um bom amigo

 **Sherlock é um gênio** / 13:52   
Exceto em me ajudar a moderar o consumo de álcool

 **Sherlock é um gênio** / 13:52   
Então ele é terrível

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 13:52   
Eu deveria contar a ele que ele é terrível

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 13:53   
Eu provavelmente não deveria estar falando com você sobre álcool. Minhas desculpas.

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:54  
Não, está tudo bem

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:54  
Eu tive um drink ontem à noite, mas foi só isso. Meu último por tempo eu acho.

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:55  
Eu acho que eu tenho tudo resolvido, na maior parte

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:55  
Eu vou te contar mais em breve

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:56  
Você vai escrever de volta para mim, ou eu deveria ir em frente e te escrever outra carta?

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 13:57   
Eu vou te escrever de volta. Eu vou te ver hoje?

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu adoraria mas depois de ontem eu estou me remoendo com desejo por você e eu tenho medo que não consiga me controlar_

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:59  
Rosie está sendo um tanto alta hoje. Eu não quero infligir os gritinhos dela em você nesse estado.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Mas acredite em mim, por favor acredite que eu não quero nada mais do q_

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:02   
Eu odeio email para esse tipo de coisa.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:02   
Posso te escrever uma carta normal e te dar amanhã?

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:04  
Claro, o que você preferir

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:04  
Um dia talvez nós graduemos para falar como meninos de verdade.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:05   
Mas então como a Ella pagaria as contas dela?

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:05  
Ha! É justo.

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:06  
Eu estou feliz que você pode sair com o Greg.

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:06  
O que vocês falaram sobre toda a noite?

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:08   
(...)

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:10   
Ele na verdade me ajudou com o “exercício” da Ella, entre todas as coisas

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:10   
Se você consegue acreditar nisso

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:12  
Wow.

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:12  
Eu espero que tenha sido útil.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:14   
Surpreendentemente, foi na verdade.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:14   
Oh.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:15   
Eu deveria ter te convidado? Me desculpe. Eu deveria.

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:16  
Não, tudo bem, sério

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:17  
Você e Greg provavelmente não teriam falado sobre tudo isso se eu estivesse lá

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:17  
Eu estou feliz que você tenha alguém em quem confiar

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:18  
Alias… Eu saí ontem à noite, também.

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:19  
Eu devia à Molly por cuidar tanto da Rosie, e ela e eu acabamos falando sobre as minhas... coisas da Ella.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Sobre o quanto eu_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Nós fomos a um bar gay_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu queria que você estivesse lá tant_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu sou_

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:21  
Talvez nós devêssemos estar pagando Molly e Greg por terapia

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:23   
Nós deveríamos anos de consultas não pagas a esse momento, eu acho

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:30  
Desculpa, Rosie está berrando de novo

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:31   
Eu queria estar aí para ajudar

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:32  
Eu sinto muito que você não vá poder ver ela hoje

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:33  
Eu só não consegui dormir até depois das 3 am, e eu tive que pegar a Rosie na casa dos Stamfords às 8, e eu estou exausto e ela está só

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:35   
Tudo bem, John. Eu entendo. Eu não estou na melhor forma para ajudar agora de qualquer maneira.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:35   
Mas talvez

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:36   
(...)

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:37   
(...)

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:39  
Talvez o que? O que quer que seja, está tudo bem.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:40   
Talvez eu possa ligar? E você poderia me colocar no viva voz e eu posso tocar para ela.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu te amo tanto_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Tanto_

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:41  
Claro, vamos tentar

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:42  
E amanhã eu vou te recompensar. Depois da minha aula, nós três vamos passar o dia juntos e jantar. Parece bom?

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Isso é demais? Eu não posso te contar ainda, mas podemos_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Até lá podemos_

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:43   
(...)

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:44   
Parece perfeito.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 14:45   
Ligo agora?

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:46  
Sim, vá em frente. Falo com você em um minuto.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Mal posso esperar para ouvir a sua voz_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu sinto a sua falta_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu sinto a sua falta o tempo todo_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu vou te contar tudo logo. Eu prometo_


	38. Email para James Sholto em 22 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Só um capítulo hoje, mas, como eu tenho um tempo livre agora, vou postar já.

22 Jan 2017  |  19:25

Para: jts5x@email.co.uk  
De: john.h.watson@email.co.uk   
Assunto: Um aviso

James,

Eu espero que este email te encontre bem. Eu sei que nós não falamos muito desde o casamento, embora eu entendo que você e o Sherlock tenham se comunicado um pouco aqui e lá. O suficiente para ele me avisar que você estava se recuperando bem. Eu me arrependo de tantas coisas daquele dia. Principalmente do fato de que o casamento aconteceu. Tanto mudou desde lá, James, e eu nem sei como resumir tudo rapidamente. Eu não tenho certeza do quanto você já ouviu. Eu acho que os fatos principais são esses: Mary morreu 8 meses atrás. O casamento estava morto por muito mais tempo do que isso. Eu sou pai agora, da melhor criança no planeta. E... eu estou finalmente começando a lidar com algumas coisas que eu vim lutando minha vida toda.

O que me traz ao motivo desse email. Eu queria te avisar que eu estou finalmente “saindo do armário”, por assim dizer, e embora eu não esteja planejando gritar de cima dos prédios ou algo do tipo, como eu sou meio que uma figura pública eu imagino que a novidade pode se espalhar rapidamente se a mídia ficar sabendo. Eu estou preocupado que possa te trazer algum incomodo, como a nossa proximidade no exército não foi tão bem guardada como poderia ter sido. Se você tem algo em particular que gostaria que eu dissesse se for perguntado sobre isso, eu ficarei feliz em seguir as suas regras. Só me avise.

Eu também vou finalmente contar ao Sherlock como eu me sinto logo, então, você sabe... me deseje boa sorte, eu acho. Eu espero que as coisa tenham ido bem para você. Por favor me avise se algum dia você quiser sair almoçar ou fazer alguma coisa. Eu ficaria feliz em ir até aí para te visitar, e você é sempre bem vindo aqui. Eu adoraria que você conhecesse a minha filha, e eu tenho certeza que Sherlock ficaria feliz em te ver novamente. Eu me vejo na posição de finamente me desculpar por um monte das coisas terríveis que eu fiz algumas pessoas passarem no passado, e algumas dessas desculpas pertencem a você.

Adoraria saber de você se você tiver o tempo e a inclinação.

 

Todo o meu melhor,   
John


	39. Entrada no Livro de Registros do Bebê, 23 de Janeiro

[Preenchida em página de um forte amarelo, decorada com abelhas e blocos. A escrita é uma mistura de rabisco bagunçado e letras precisas e bem feitas]

******Minhas comidas preferidas **********  
_Watson prefere ervilhas e abacate. Ela bebe leite de amêndoas sem birra, embora ela mostre uma forte preferencia por sabor baunilha não adoçado vs. simples não adoçado. (20/01/17)_

 ** ****Minha rotina de sono** **** ****  
Rosie, por favor durma. Por favor. Como é que, apesar de compartilhar do meu DNA, você de alguma maneira tem os padrões de sono do Sherlock? Vá. Dormir. Por favor durma. Por favor. (11/01/17)

 _Sono parece ser auxiliado por:_ _  
_1) violino_  
_2) a presença de JW ou  SH no quarto__  
_3) contato com peito (suspeito dos batimentos cardíacos ou vibração da voz; considerar jeitos alternativos de replicar) (21/01/17)_

 ** ****Minhas descobertas e conquistas **********  
Em adição a “dada”, ela agora fala a palavra “não”. Eu estou emocionado. Sério. Eu decidi culpar Sherlock (16/01/17)

Rosie descobriu com escalar. Eu não tenho ideia do que fazer sobre o berço dela. Como eu terminei com uma macaca como filha? (18/01/17)

_Watson mostra habilidades motoras básicas acima da média e é adepta a abrir armários, gavetas, e qualquer outra coisa que esteja no alcance. Travas de segurança para crianças foram instaladas. Ela gosta particularmente de atividades de classificar e empilhar e tem grande sucesso nelas.  (20/01/17)_

_Primeiros passos em 23/01/2017 em 221B Baker Street com SH e JW._  
Incrível.

 ** ****Memórias especiais **********  
Os primeiros passos dela aconteceram logo após eu chegar em casa depois da minha aula. Sherlock estava no chão com as suas costas encostadas na minha cadeira, suas pernas esticadas, e a Rosie estava em pé na frente dele com suas mãos contra as dele para se equilibrar. Eu cheguei, peguei ela para um abraço, então a coloquei no chão, esperando que ela engatinhasse. Ao invés disso, ela ficou de pé e andou até o Sherlock e se jogou no peito dele.

Os olhos do Sherlock estavam tão arregalados. Ele estava completamente atordoado. Ele a abraçou forte e nós dois começamos a rir. Ele ficou de pé com ela, e nós abraçamos ela e elogiamos a esperteza dela e foi honestamente um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida. Nós estamos indo até o parque para que ela possa mostrar a sua nova habilidade de andar para todo o mundo. Sherlock está praticamente brilhando.


	40. Resumo da filmagem da câmera de segurança, Regent's Park, 23 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: um dos meus capítulos preferidos...

Câmera ID #24719  
Localização: Regent’s Park, posição 12  
Data: 23/01/2017  
Intervalo de Tempo: 16:12:43 à 16:21:57  
Pessoas Identificadas: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Rosamund Watson

 

<<<Resumo começa>>>

[Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, e Rosamund Watson entram o campo de visão às 16:12:58. RW está sentada em um carrinho empurrado por JW, enquanto SH anda ao lado deles.]

 **SH:**  Você parece diferente.

[JW olha para SH com um leve sorriso, então de volta para frente]

 **JW:**  Eu me sinto diferente.

 **SH:**  Por quê?

[JW sorri, então ri um pouco, balançando a cabeça. Ele olha para SH de novo, ainda sorrindo]

 **JW:**  Isso é algo para uma carta, eu acho.

 **SH:**   _(Hesitante)_ Você não está mais usando a sua aliança. Eu percebi na quinta passada, mas não falei nada. Eu não sabia se devia.

 **JW:**  Você sempre pode falar. Mas não, já passou do tempo de eu tirar.

[Ele levanta a sua mão esquerda, flexiona em um punho, então a recoloca na barra do carrinho]

 **JW:** Ela está morta já faz oito meses. Ela estava fugindo por dois meses antes disso. E eu estava pensando sobre divórcio e me arrependendo de ter voltado para ela antes disso, e eu estava morando com você enquanto você se recuperava de ela ter _atirado em você_ antes disso. Então. É. Passou do tempo. _(Ele engole.)_ Deveria ter feito antes. Ella me ajudou a resolver algumas coisas e... sim, eu superei isso. Já tinha superado muito tempo atrás, na verdade, mas eu escolhi me torturar ao invés de deixar para lá.

 **SH:**  Isso deve…  _(Ele olha para JW com o canto dos olhos)_ _..._ ser um peso fora da sua consciência.

 **JW:**  Eu estou me sentindo bem mais leve esses dias. Por vários motivos.

[Ele sorri para si mesmo de novo enquanto eles param num banco junto à calçada. SH se abaixa e solta RW de seu carrinho, então a segue enquanto ela dá alguns passos, e depois se abaixa para engatinhar. Não demora muito para ela ver alguma coisa no chão e balbuciar animadamente para SH, apontando. SH deita com o rosto no chão para inspecionar e discutir os achados dela, esparramado com seu casaco ao seu redor, suas bochechas encostadas na calçada]

 **JW:** Sherlock levante.

 **SH:** Mas a Watson está fascinada pelas formigas, John, como ela deveria estar. Você sabia que as formigas—

 **JW:**   _(Irregular, excessivamente alto)_ Sherlock. LEVANTE!

[SH levanta a cabeça para encontrar JW trocando o peso de um pé para o outro, cerrando os punhos, olhos fortemente fechados, sua respiração pesada. Ele levanta rapidamente e pega RW em seus braços, então a coloca de volta em seu carrinho. Ela reclama por um momento, mas para quando dois patos entram em seu campo de visão. Com RW segura, SH se aproxima de JW e levanta uma mão tentativamente. JW se afasta, libera deliberadamente os punhos cerrados, relaxa os ombros e respira profundamente várias vezes]

 **JW:** Eu só preciso de um minuto.

 **SH:**  Eu sinto muito, John, eu não pensei.

 **JW:**   _(Áspero)_ Você parecia exatamente como—

 **SH:**  Eu sei, eu deveria ter percebido, me desculpe. Eu sinto muito, John. Por favor—

[SH se aproxima de JW novamente, e dessa vez JW permite. Ele colapsa no peito de SH e envolve seus braços na cintura dele. SH o puxa mais perto com os dois braços ao redor de seus ombros e descansa sua bochecha contra o lado da cabeça de JW]

 **SH:**  Eu sinto muito, John.

 **JW:**   _(Abafado)_ Eu estava tão perdido sem você. Eu era nada. Eu estava vazio—

 **SH:**  Eu nunca teria te deixado se eu pudesse ter evitado, você tem que acreditar—

[JW recua o suficiente para olhar SH nos olhos]

 **JW:** _Por quê_ _?_ Por que você não pode? Nós fazíamos _tudo_ juntos, Sherlock, eu achei que você confiava em mim, nós éramos tão— eu achei que nós éramos—

 **SH:** _(Intenso)_ Eu confiava, John, eu confiava, eu daria qualquer coisa para ter você comigo naqueles dois anos. _Qualquer coisa._ Mas eu não podia. Eu achei que você soubesse, eu nunca teria te deixado daquele jeito se eu não precisasse.

 **JW:**   _Por quê_ _?_ Por que você precisava? Você tem que me contar o _porquê_ _._

[Sherlock pressiona seus lábios juntos e fecha seus olhos, então respira profundamente pelo nariz]

 **SH:**  Moriarty tinha atiradores, John. Um para a Mrs. Hudson. Um para o Lestrade.

[SH desliza sua mão para a parte de trás da cabeça de JW e apoia sua testa nos cabelo de JW, incapaz de continuar]

 **JW:**  Um para mim.

 **SH:**   _(Sussurrando)_ Um para você.

[SH recua para olhar nos olhos de John novamente]

 **SH:**  Por favor, acredite em mim, John. Eu nunca teria feito isso com você, mas até que eu tivesse desmanchado a rede do Moriarty completamente eu não tinha como ter certeza que alguém ainda não iria seguir em frente com aquela ordem. ( _Franco)_ Eu tinha que te manter seguro, John, eu tinha que, você era o único—você era tudo e—

 **JW:**  Eu acredito. Eu acredito em você, Sherlock.

[JW dá um passo para trás, mas deixa uma mão ao redor do punho de SH, dois dedos pressionados em seu pulso]

 **SH:** Mas daí eu quase fiz isso com você de novo. Duas vezes. No avião. E com Culverton Smith. As drogas. O... tudo.

 **JW:**  Mas nós temos a minha adorável ex-esposa para agradecer pelo o último, não?

 **SH:** Não inteiramente, John. Ela pode ter me dado a ideia, mas fui eu quem fiz. Eu perdi o controle. Toda vez que eu parti foi para te ajudar, te proteger. E...

[o rosto de SH se contorce, e ele desvia o olhar para se recompor]

 **SH:**  Eu fui... foi apontado para mim por diversas pessoas que eu... nunca dei valor o suficiente para a minha própria vida. Que eu não posso continuar desistindo da minha vida por você como uma solução para... Eu nunca achei—nunca achei que merecesse... qualquer coisa. Nunca achei que eu tivesse uma razão para... nunca achei que eu importasse o sufi—

 **JW:** _(Baixo e irregular)_ Você importa, Sherlock. Você merece _tudo_ _._ A sua vida está _acima_ de um valor.

 **SH:**  Eu… estou começando a entender isso.

 **JW:**  Acredite.

 **SH:**  ...eu acredito.

[Os dois fecham os olhos por um longo momento]

 **JW:**  Eu não acho que vou me livrar completamente daquele medo, Sherlock. Eu sempre vou lembrar como eu me senti quando você estava morto. Eu sempre vou lembrar você deitado lá em uma piscina de sangue, como eu me senti quando você pulou, como eu me senti quando eu te achei na cama do hospital. Você continua tentando me deixar—

 **SH:**  Nunca mais, John. Isso é importante. A coisa mais importante que eu vou dizer para você.

[Ele coloca suas mãos nos ombros de John, e olha diretamente em seus olhos]

 **SH:**  Nunca vai acontecer de novo. Eu nunca vou voluntariamente te deixar. Eu nunca vou abandonar você e a Watson. Eu nunca vou usar de novo. Eu vou me aposentar do trabalho antes de permitir que alguma coisa me tire de vocês dois.

[RW grita de seu carrinho, chutando suas pernas com emoção quando um ganso pousa e persegue os patos. SH e JW sorriem, rim um pouco, e SH a puxa do carrinho e segura ela perto, balançando gentilmente para frente e para trás. Ele olha para John de cima da cabeça dela]

 **SH:**  Isso é a coisa mais importante na minha vida agora. Se estiver tudo bem com você.

 **JW:**  Mais do que bem, Sherlock. Nós três, nós somos uma família.

 **SH:**   _(Irregular)_ Obrigado, John.

[Eles colocam RW no chão entre eles e cada um pega uma das mãos dela, ajudando ela a andar o caminho enquanto Sherlock empurra o carrinho com sua mão livre]

 **JW:**  Eu não posso acreditar que nós finalmente tivemos essa discussão em um parque público.

 **SH:**  Bem, de algum jeito eu acho que precisava acontecer em algum outro lugar. 221B está tão cheio de... tudo.

 **JW:**  Está cheio de nós, Sherlock. É por isso que eu amo. Por isso que Rosie ama.

 **SH:**   _(Sorrindo levemente)_ Bem… talvez você não me odeie completamente pelo que eu escrevi na minha carta de hoje, então.

[SH, JW, e RW saem do campo de visão às 16:21:57]

<<<Resumo termina>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Chegando perto...


	41. Carta do Sherlock, escrita em 22 e 23 de Janeiro

[Escrita em tinta preta na parte de trás de uma versão impressa do mais recente post no blog do John]

John,

Faz quatro dias desde seu email. Eu estou tendo dificuldade para começar de novo.

Eu sei que nós ainda temos muito sobre o que falar, mas te contar... a última coisa. Aquilo foi bastante, para mim. Mas agora que você sabe isso sobre mim, parece perigoso te contar algum dos outros pensamentos que estão ocupando a minha mente nos últimos dias. Não porque eu não confio em você. Eu confio. Mais do que em ninguém. Só que...

Talvez eu deva escolher um e escrever.

Eu gostaria que você e a Watson se mudassem para 221B.

Por favor entenda que eu não estou te contando isso para te pressionar ou até mesmo para realmente te pedir para voltar, embora eu espere que você saiba que é sempre bem vindo, caso você decida que é o melhor para você e a Watson. Eu estou só te contando o que eu estou pensando, e você não tem nenhuma obrigação de agir sobre isso. É somente uma coisa que eu penso sobre toda vez que você vem visitar, ou eu vou visitar vocês dois. Eu sei que as suas finanças não tem sido boas desde que a Mary morreu. Você com certeza já gastou boa parte das suas economias. Se você se mudasse para cá, você poderia arranjar um trabalho de novo, se quiser. Eu poderia cuidar da Watson enquanto você não está. Eu ficaria feliz com isso. Eu adoraria isso. Eu poderia levantar com ela a noite, você sabe que eu não durmo muito. Eu poderia fazer comida para ela. Ela gostou dos nossos experimentos com comida no outro dia. Eu poderia tocar o violino para ela sempre que ela quiser, e ensinar a ela química quando ela for mais velha, e cuidar dela quando você estiver doente porque você é um paciente terrível, John, e você não quer que ela fique doente também, e eu estou perdendo um pouco do controle com isso, eu acho. Talvez eu esteja falando muito.

Essa é a nossa casa, John. E eu sei que nós temos muito no que trabalhar, você e eu, mas eu acho que nós estamos pertos de chegar lá, você não acha? Nós somos mais fortes juntos do que separados. Não acha?

Só nós três contra o resto do mundo.

Mas também, eu tenho certeza que um dia você vai querer começar a namorar de novo, vai querer ser capaz de trazer uma mulher para casa, talvez até mesmo se casar e se mudar novamente um dia. Mas essas duas coisas não precisam ser mutualmente exclusivas. Você ainda pode morar aqui por um tempo, pelo tempo que você quiser, até você achar a pessoa que você precisa.

Se você precisar de nós, 221B e eu sempre estaremos aqui para você.

Seu sempre,

Sherlock

 

[Adicionada ao final com tinta azul. A escrita se torna cada vez menor e mais amontoada ao se aproximar do fim da página]

Olá de novo, John.

Watson e eu estamos sentados aqui enquanto você está na sua segunda aula de controle da raiva. Ela estava se comportando perfeitamente bem na sexta, então eu acho que ela está tentando recompensar por isso hoje, caso eu começasse a pensar que ela não herdou o temperamento Watson apesar de tudo. Eu acho que talvez ela tenha mais um dente aparecendo. Eu dei a ela o anel de dentição e toquei para ela mais cedo, e ela se acalmou bem. Eu espero... talvez seja ridículo dizer isso, mas honestidade e tudo isso. Eu espero que eu seja bom nisso. Eu espero que eu esteja cuidando dela bem o suficiente que você realmente se sinta seguro deixando ela comigo. Eu espero que ela saiba que eu a amo. É estúpido, querer que uma criança saiba disso? Especialmente uma que não é sua? Eu não sei o quão capaz crianças são de saber tais coisas nessa idade, como é obviamente inverificável pelos métodos científicos, mas eu me encontro tendo esperanças mesmo assim. Se isso é ridículo, então eu aceito.

Eu espero que você aceite isso também, John. Eu espero que não tenha problema eu amar ela.

Ela é uma das melhores coisas na minha vida, e de acordo com Ella e Greg eu deveria estar identificando e reconhecendo as coisas que me fazem felizes.

Ela me faz feliz, John.

Eu espero que isso não soe manipulativo. Isso não sou eu tentando te manipular a se mudar de volta para 221B para que eu seja mais feliz. Isso sou eu tentando fazer melhor. Eu sou, aparentemente, mais do que só um cérebro para resolver casos e conduzir experimentos. Esse fato é surpreendentemente difícil de engolir, mesmo parecendo óbvio. Eu vim me mantendo longe de várias coisas que eu gosto. Eu vou parar com isso agora.

Dito isso – o que você acha de uma maratona de Bond logo? Eu vou até mesmo cozinhar.

— S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: dois capítulos amanhã.


	42. Mensagem Trocada com Sherlock, cedo pela manhã em 24 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Primeiro capítulo de hoje, mais um as 8pm

**enviada** / 00:08  
Hey, você está acordado?

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:09   
Sim

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:09   
Está tudo bem?

 ** _escrevendo..._**  
_Droga, eu esqueci de mudar o seu nome de_

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_** _Você viu enquanto eu estava com você ho_

**_enviada_**  / 00:10  
Está tudo bem, eu só estou tendo problemas para dormir

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:11  
Eu quero uma bebida para me ajudar a relaxar, mas obviamente eu não vou fazer isso

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:12   
Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:13  
Só

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:13  
Fale comigo um pouco?

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:13   
É claro. Eu estou aqui.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:13   
Na verdade, eu estou tentando desacelerar a minha mente o suficiente para dormir, também

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:14  
Você realmente está tentando dormir?

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:14  
Wow. Eu estou impressionado.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:14   
Fantástico? Incrível? Brilhante?

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:14  
Oh, cale a boca

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:14  
Eu estou muito feliz que você estava lá para ver os primeiros passos da Rosie hoje

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:15   
Isso é na verdade uma das coisas que esteve na minha mente hoje à noite.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:15   
Foi

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:15   
Uma coisa tão simples. As pessoas andam o tempo todo. Não deveria ser

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:16   
Eu nunca pensei que algo desse tipo pudesse me fazer tão feliz

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_** _Eu continuo pensando que não é possível para mim te amar mai_

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_** _Você estava lindo naquele momen_

**_enviada_**  / 00:17  
Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Foi

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:17  
Muito

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:17  
Ela andou direto até você, simplesmente caiu nos seus braços

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:17  
Um dos momentos mais bonitos da minha vida

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_** _Eu espero que isso não seja muito_

**Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:18   
Meu também, John.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:18   
O aniversário dela é no próximo fim de semana. Nós deveríamos fazer alguma coisa.

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:18  
Só nós três?

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:19   
Eu nunca sou contra isso.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:19   
Mas eu acho que a Mrs. Hudson e a Molly gostariam de celebrar

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:20  
É, você está certo. Nós deveríamos fazer uma pequena festa, só os nossos amigos mais próximos e a família.

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:20  
Ela só terá um primeiro aniversário, eu acho.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:20   
É mais para você, de qualquer jeito. Você sobreviveu o primeiro ano de paternidade. Isso vale a pena celebrar.

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_** _Quase. Só por causa de você_

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_** _Você é_

**_enviada_**  / 00:21  
Nós podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde essa semana. Mas, uma festa pode ser bom. Vamos pensar sobre isso.

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_** _Tem mais uma coisa que eu ia_

**_escrevendo..._ ** **_  
_** _Você percebeu_

**_enviada_**  / 00:22  
Você não mudou seu nome no meu celular hoje

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:22   
Eu estava focado em você e na Watson, esqueci de roubar ele

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:22   
O que diz agora?

**_escrevendo…_ ** **_  
_** _Que você é extremamente bonito e que eu estou apaixonado por você_

**_enviada_**  / 00:23  
Sherlock é um idiota

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:23   
Bem, isso é simplesmente mentira. Eu demando que você mude.

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:23  
O que você gostaria que dissesse agora? Sherlock é um gênio de novo?

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:24   
 (...)

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:24   
 (...)

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:25   
Eu não tenho certeza na verdade

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:25   
Você decide

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:26  
Eu tenho que te contar o que eu mudar para?

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:26   
Sim

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:26  
Oh. Hm

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:27   
Isso torna mais difícil?

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:27  
Sim, um pouco

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:27   
Então tem coisas que você não está disponível a me contar, ainda?

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:28  
Sherlock…

**_escrevendo…_ ** **_  
_** _Eu realmente tenho que esperar?_

**_enviada_**  / 00:29  
Tem uma cois

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:29  
Eu termino controle da raiva na quarta. Eu vou ser capaz de te contar mais então

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:29  
Mas agora que você mencionou, eu acho que eu sei exatamente o que vai me ajudar a dormir

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:30  
Eu preciso te escrever de volta

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:30  
Porque tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer. Tem uma coisa que EU POSSO te dizer

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:30  
Talvez se eu colocar tudo no papel para você, vai ajudar a limpar a minha cabeça

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:31   
Eu aposto que vai ajudar. Escrever sempre foi terapêutico para você

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:31  
Verdade. Mas tem uma coisa da sua carta que eu tenho que responder agora

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:31  
É claro que você é mais do que um cérebro. E é claro que você merece as coisas que te fazem feliz. E é claro que a Rosie te ama. Você vê como ela fica quando você está por perto.

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:32   
Eu acredito que ela fique animada em me ver porque ela me associa com os jogos que a gente joga e os brinquedos que eu compro para ela

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:33  
Ela te AMA, Sherlock

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:33  
Confie em mim, eu sei que ela ama

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:33  
O fato de que a Rosie é uma das coisas que te faz feliz é

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:33  
Significa muito para mim, Sherlock

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:34  
E uma maratona de bond parece fantástico. Vamos fazer uma nesse fim de semana

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:34  
E você definitivamente pode cozinhar!

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:35   
Eu estou ansioso para isso

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:35   
Eu espero

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:36   
Bem, eu não quero trazer a tona um tópico ruim de novo

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:36   
Mas eu espero que o incidente do parque não seja o que esteja te mantendo acordado

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:37  
Honestamente… é, um pouco. Mas isso não é anormal

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:37  
Algumas noites eu só fecho os meus olhos e

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:37  
Você está lá, deitado lá

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:38  
Não tão frequente como quando você não estava aqui, ou logo apos você voltar

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:38   
Eu sinto muito, John

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:38   
Eu queria que tivesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:39   
Eu queria poder mudar isso

**_escrevendo…_ ** **_  
_** _Você poderia dividir sua cama comigo. Eu aposto que isso cuidaria do_

**_enviada_**  / 00:39  
Tudo bem. Eu estou acostumado com pesadelos de qualquer jeito

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:39  
E agora eu sei porque você fez aquilo, o que é

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:40  
Eu nunca disse obrigado. Por me proteger. Eu tenho certeza que aqueles dois anos que você não estava aqui foram terríveis para você

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:40   
 (...)

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:41   
 (...)

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:41   
Eu sei que pareceu como se eu tivesse te abandonado, mas

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:42   
Eu senti falta de Londres, eu senti falta de chá de verdade, de ficar em um mesmo lugar mais do que alguns dias, de estar verdadeiramente quente e seco

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:43   
Eu senti falta de 221B e Angelo e do lugar de chinesa e das noites de filmes ruins e dos casos e eu quase entrei em contato com você tantas vezes

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:43   
 (...)

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:43   
Eu senti a sua falta todos os dias, John

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:44  
Eu senti a sua falta também

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:44  
Eu sinto muito que você teve que passar por isso

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:44  
Você deve ter se sentido tão sozinho

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:45   
 (...)

 **Sherlock é extremamente bonito** / 00:45   
Eu nunca poderia fazer isso de novo. Eu não suportaria

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:46  
Você nunca vai precisar

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:46  
Eu adoraria ver alguém tentar nos separar de novo

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:46  
Todas as aulas de controle da raiva do mundo não me parariam

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 00:47   
Nunca mais, John

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 00:48   
Vá escrever a sua carta. Eu quero ler o que você tem a dizer

 ** _enviada_**  / 00:48  
Okay. Eu vou. Eu espero que você durma um pouco. Boa noite, Sherlock

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 00:49   
Boa noite, John. Durma bem

 ** _escrevendo..._**  
_Eu te amo_

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 00:49   
 (...)


	43. Recibos da Biblioteca de Sherlock, Terça Feira 24 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje, mais dois amanhã.

Recibo de Pagamento  
Ter 24 de Janeiro 2017 10:20:13 GMT  
Caixa de atendimento com funcionário 1

Multas de materiais atrasados: £25.00  
Multas de itens perdidos: £38.75  
Taxa de empréstimo: £3.00  
Taxa de reserva: £1.00

Total: £67.75

W.S.S. Holmes  xxx4840  
Entrou em 24/01/2017  
Identidade 622145254

Marylebone Library  
Macintosh House, 54 Beaumont Street, London, W1G 6DW  
https://www.westminster.gov.uk/libraries  
020 7641 6200

 

* * *

 

 

Resumo de retiradas atuais de HOLMES, S.  
Ter 24 de Janeiro 2017 10:24:47 GMT  
Caixa de atendimento com funcionário 1

 

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743307256842  
TÍTULO: Planejando festas infantis: Um completo guia para  
DATA DE DEVOLUÇÃO: 15/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743304227648  
TÍTULO: Uma Festa de Aniversário Quase Perfeita: Preserva  
DATA DE DEVOLUÇÃO: 15/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743307698755  
TÍTULO: Meus Primeiros Sinais (BSL) / por Annie Kubler.  
DATA DE DEVOLUÇÃO: 15/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743307698755  
TÍTULO: Eu Quero Meu Chapéu de Volta / por Jon Klassen.  
DATA DE DEVOLUÇÃO: 15/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743308414196  
TÍTULO: Amigos Levante a Aba: Piratas / por Joelle Dreidem  
DATA DE DEVOLUÇÃO: 15/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743306451172  
TÍTULO: O Guia BBKA para Apicultura, 2ª Ed. / por Ivor Den  
DATA DE DEVOLUÇÃO: 15/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743208996757  
Item reservado  
 [Partitura] Violin Concerto No. 1 in A minor, Op. 77 /  
DATA DE DEVOLUÇÃO 15/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743000096225  
Empréstimo de outra biblioteca  
 [Título Manual] Sendo um Sumário de Cena do Crime tecno   
DATA DE DEVOLUÇÃO 08/03/2017

Marylebone Library  
Macintosh House, 54 Beaumont Street, London, W1G 6DW  
https://www.westminster.gov.uk/libraries  
020 7641 6200

 

* * *

 

 

Resumo de retiradas atuais de HOLMES, S.  
Ter 24 de Janeiro 2017 10:27:03 GMT  
Caixa de autoatendimento 2

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743307223411  
TÍTULO: A Alegria do Sexo Gay, 3rd Ed. / por Charles Silverst  
DATA DE DEVOLUÇÃO: 15/02/2017

Marylebone Library  
Macintosh House, 54 Beaumont Street, London, W1G 6DW  
https://www.westminster.gov.uk/libraries  
020 7641 6200


	44. Anotações da Ella Sobre John Watson, Consulta em 24 de Janeiro

**Ella Thompson, MA, MBACP**  
Counsellor / Psychotherapist  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 | thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

 

Nome do Paciente: John H. Watson                                                                                                                              Data: 24/01/2017  
DDN: 20/04/1976                                                                                                                                                      Hora da Consulta: 10:00

Número de Registro: 084652JHW

 

Formato da sessão: Individual [X]   Família [  ]   Casal [  ]   Grupo [  ]

Avaliação de autoagressão atual: Suicida [  ] Homicida [  ] Autolesão [ ]

No momento da entrevista: Nenhum [  ] Idealização, mas nenhum plano [  ] Plano / Intenção [ ] Outro [ ]

Detalhe/Ação tomada: Eu não fui capaz de deixar essa sessão em branco para o John desde antes do suicídio de seu melhor amigo em 2012. Eu estou feliz por finalmente poder fazer isso hoje. Eu vou continuar a monitorar por ideias suicidas cuidadosamente, considerando o seu passado, mas John realmente parece estar fora de perigo de verdade dessa vez.

**Inventário Geral:**  
Aparência: Perfeitamente vestido e arrumado como sempre, embora cansado ao redor dos olhos  
Humor: Ansioso [  ]   Depressivo [  ]   Irritado [  ]   Triste [  ]   Eufórico [  ]   Contemplativo [X]   Outro [X]: Feliz  
Atenção : Apropriada [X]   Distraída [  ]   Curta [  ]   Persistente [  ]   Intensa [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Discurso : Apropriado [X]   Mínimo [  ]   Enrolado [  ]   Franco [  ]   Tangencial [  ]   Hesitante [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Efeito : Apropriado [X]   Inapropriado [  ]   Plano [  ]   Volátil [  ]   Direto [  ]   Intenso [X]   Moderado [  ]   Outro [X]: Aberto, Comunicativo

**Inventário de Saúde Mental:**   ****  
Alucinações [  ]   Delírios [  ]   Problemas com sono [X]   Problemas com apetite [  ]   Abuso de Droga/Álcool [X]  
Detalhe/Ação tomada: John continuou seu diário de álcool da última sessão, o qual felizmente revelou um único drink entre a última quinta feira e hoje. Detalhes sobre a bebida estão nas notas da sessão. John continua a ter problemas com sono ocasionalmente, embora esses dias ele tenha sido mantido acordado mais por pensamentos ininterruptos do que por pesadelos. Ele está processando muito no momento, então a reflexão excessiva é compreensível, mas eu vou manter um olho nisso caso se torne obsessivo ou prejudicial.

**Resumo das Notas da Sessão:**

John trabalhou duro e progrediu impressionantemente rápido nas últimas semanas. O homem que entrou no meu escritório hoje não podia ser mais diferente do que eu vi no começo de Janeiro, muito menos dos últimos meses e anos. Ele parece confortável e em paz consigo mesmo e com o mundo de um jeito que eu nunca vi antes. De um modo geral, ele parece alguém que se livrou de uma pesada bagagem.

John conta que ele está gostando da sua aula de controle da raiva apesar de ser “muito estranho” às vezes. Ele está sendo capaz de falar abertamente, identificar as causas que foram mais insistentes para ele no passado, especialmente o suicídio falso do Sherlock e o abuso homofóbico de seu pai. John expressou medo de que nunca superaria completamente o  suicídio do Sherlock, mas acredita que finalmente se livrou de muito do trauma resultante do seu pai. Ele dirigiu até o cemitério onde seu pai está enterrado no fim de semana e disse suas palavras finais, fez a decisão consciente de deixar para lá. Então ele visitou o túmulo vazio do Sherlock e fez o mesmo. Ele admitiu não ter certeza se vai “pegar”, principalmente no último caso, mas ele quer tentar. Ele pediu que, uma vez que esse curso termine, nós adicionemos elementos de controle da raiva nas nossas sessões uma vez por semana como um tipo de manutenção.

A recém-aceita sexualidade do John parece ser sua principal fonte de cura. A pedido de sua irmã, ele foi a um bar gay com uma amiga para testar sua habilidade de ser pensado como gay em um espaço público. Ele admitiu ter tomado um drink no começo da noite para ajudar ele a relaxar na situação, mas ele acredita que não vai ser necessário no futuro. Ele foi vago sobre os detalhes da noite, mas seja lá o que tenha acontecido, isso ajudou John a aceitar sua sexualidade, e ele está pronto para viver autenticamente. A sua busca por um rótulo adequado vem consumindo seus pensamentos ultimamente, mas ele decidiu largar o assunto. Talvez ele seja bissexual, mas de agora em diante ele planeja buscar sexo e romance somente com homens, e com Sherlock especificamente. Ele me garante que mesmo se as coisas com Sherlock nunca progredirem para romance, ele quer viver abertamente como um homem gay, porque “é quem eu sou, com o sem o Sherlock.”

Agora que ele reconheceu sua sexualidade abertamente, muitos dos seus outros problemas parecem estar sumindo. A esse ponto, John já abordou boa parte das causas para sua autoaversão e raiva. Tudo que sobrou é a incorporação diária das técnicas de controle e o atual processo para mudar seu diálogo interno. Agora esse diálogo negativo é automático para ele. Mas, entre suas aulas e os nossos exercícios de autocompaixão, ele sente que está fazendo progresso e que tem as ferramentas que precisa para mudar com o tempo.

No fim da nossa sessão, eu agradeci ao John pelos seus comentários sobre saúde mental na conferência de imprensa e no post em seu blog da semana passada. Eles são mais evidências da sua nova abertura e cura, e eu estou feliz em o ver passando isso para os outros.

**Próxima consulta:** 26/01/2017

 

 

 


	45. Mensagem Trocada com John na Terça, 24 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje, mais dois amanhã

**John Hamish Watson** / 11:05 AM   
Eu terminei a minha carta e não quero ter que esperar até amanhã para te entregar

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:05 AM   
Posso ir até aí para almoçar?

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:06 AM  
Você nunca precisa pedir para vir aqui. Você é sempre bem vindo

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:06 AM   
Obrigado. Eu estou saindo do consultório da Ella, então eu vou estar aí daqui a pouco.

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:07 AM  
A Watson está com você hoje?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:07 AM   
Não, desculpe, eu deixei ela com a Molly hoje de manhã para eu poder focar na terapia

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:07 AM   
Eu não me importo de ter ela lá, mas torna mais difícil para eu falar sobre as coisas menos prazerosas

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:08 AM   
Eu me sinto culpado por expor ela a isso, mesmo sabendo que não tem como ela entender

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:08 AM   
Mas ela pode perceber o meu humor

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:09 AM   
De qualquer jeito, sim. Divagando. Só eu hoje, desculpe decepcionar

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:09 AM  
A sua companhia nunca é decepcionante

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:10 AM  
Eu amo a Watson e quero ver ela o mais frequente possível, mas você é sempre bem vindo em seus próprios méritos, John

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:10 AM  
Eu estou me intrometendo de novo. Não cabe a mim demandar visitas com ela

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_ _Eu falei demais, sinto muito, eu não tenho o direito_

**John Hamish Watson** / 11:11 AM   
Não, eu amo que você queira ver ela. Que você ame ela.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:11 AM   
Ela precisa de você. E ela te ama, também.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:11 AM   
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:12 AM   
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:12 AM   
Okay, olhe, eu tenho que dizer

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:13 AM   
Eu vou ir até ai, eu vou almoçar com você, então eu vou colocar a carta no bolso do seu casaco e sair imediatamente

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:13 AM   
Porque eu vou estar saindo da minha pele até você ler

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:14 AM   
E você não precisa me responder imediatamente se você não quiser mas

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:15 AM   
Eu não sei

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:15 AM   
Eu estou quase ai

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:16 AM  
O que quer que seja, está tudo bem, John

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:16 AM  
Você quer pular o almoço? Só largar a carta e sair?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:17 AM   
Sim. Por favor

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:17 AM   
Espere, não

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:17 AM   
Eu quero te ver um pouco, pelo menos

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:18 AM   
Eu sou um idiota

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:18 AM  
Você não é. Não fale sobre você mesmo desse jeito

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:19 AM  
Decida quando você chegar. Quando você passar pela porta, se você quiser deixar a carta e dar a volta, você pode. E se você quiser ficar, você pode

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:19 AM   
Okay

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:19 AM   
Okay, sim

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:20 AM   
Obrigado, Sherlock

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:20 AM   
Taxi está parando agora

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:20 AM   
Te vejo em um minuto

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:21 AM  
Te vejo logo

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_O que é tão horrível que você não suporta nem mesmo ficar na mesma sala que eu?__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Eu amo todos vocêeeeeeeees <3


	46. Carta do John, escrita em 24 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Avisos para esse capítulo: breve menção de abuso sofrido por um menor, homofobia

[Escrita em um simples papel branco e selada em um envelope com “Para Sherlock” escrito na frente, então deixada no bolso do casaco de Sherlock]

 

Caro Sherlock,

Eu estou encarando esse pedaço de papel em branco por muito tempo.

Por onde começar?

Eu não quero que você pense que eu estou ignorando o que você disse na sua última carta. Honestamente... eu adoraria voltar a morar em 221B com a Rosie. Eu realmente gostaria. Eu estou desesperado para, na verdade. Mas eu não posso ter essa conversa até depois de eu terminar o controle da raiva, okay? Pela sua segurança, e pela minha. Enquanto isso, eu tenho mais uma coisa que eu venho querendo te contar a anos. Eu não sei quanto disso você já deduziu, mas eu vou fingir que foi nada, para ter uma completa revelação.

Jesus, eu estou tão nervoso.  

Mas está tudo bem. Está tudo bem.

Eu quero te contar. Eu tenho que te contar

 

Eu sou gay também, Sherlock

 

Talvez bissexual, eu não tenho certeza, mas... eu acho que ao menos seja possível que eu tenha sempre sido gay. Eu estou questionando tudo agora. Mas no final não importa qual é, para mim, porque eu não estou planejando em ter outra mulher em minha vida, okay?  

A primeira noite no Angelo, quando você achou que eu estava a fim de você e você me recusou, mas eu disse que não estava perguntando?

É, olhando agora, eu acho que eu estava perguntando.

Eu não tive a intenção. Logo que aconteceu eu tive uma crise imediata de ‘Eu não faço isso mais, eu deixei isso no Afeganistão, era só uma conveniência,’ e assim por diante. Eu era meio que um galinha no exército, eu tenho vergonha de admitir. Tinha um pouco de reputação sobre sempre estar disposto a cair nos meus joelhos.

Meu deus, eu sou um idiota cego. Como eu não percebi isso?

Na verdade, eu sei a resposta para isso. E eu deveria ser mais gentil comigo mesmo hoje em dia, então. Aqui está o motivo.

Essa parte eu tenho quase certeza que você já deduziu, mas... sim, meu pai era bastante horrível com a Harry e comigo. Ele nos batia, especialmente a mim, e ele estava sempre me acusando de ser gay pelas músicas que eu escutava, os esportes que eu jogava, os amigos que eu tinha. Então, eu tenho que me desculpar por todos os anos em que eu gritei que não era gay como se a ideia me aterrorizasse. Nunca foi porque eu tinha um problema com isso. Era porque toda vez que alguém chegava perto de questionar a minha sexualidade, cutucava em toda essa bagunça na minha cabeça, e era como uma raiva ruidosa dentro do meu crânio. Agora eu percebo que essa raiva era meu pai gritando que nenhum filho dele seria um viado nojento e eu precisava me endireitar ou ele mesmo me mataria. Então eu deixei para lá, justifiquei isso. Homens eram somente para o exército e para mexer enquanto bêbado porque todo mundo faz isso, não fazem? Não fazem?

Mas eles não fazem. Eles realmente não fazem, e com certeza não tão frequentemente como eu fiz.

Eu sei que isso é demais. Me desculpe.

Mas eu acho que eu finalmente lidei com tudo isso. Eu fui até o túmulo do meu pai no domingo e gritei com ele até estar rouco. Contei a ele que eu me tornei um viado nojento mesmo assim, e que ele está morto, e que não tem nada que ele possa fazer sobre isso agora. Quando eu saí com a Molly na outra noite? Nós fomos a um bar gay. Eu precisava saber se eu podia ser publicamente pensado como gay. Se eu podia me assumir. Completamente.

E eu posso. Eu precisava estar. Eu estou... meu deus, eu estou muito mais feliz, Sherlock. Você disse que eu parecia diferente ontem—bem, eu me sinto diferente, e esse é o porquê. Eu me sinto como... eu mesmo.

E agora que eu falei isso tudo, eu me sinto ainda mais como um espetacular idiota por te deixar esperando depois que você escreveu a sua carta sobre Irene e Victor e tudo isso, porque eu ainda nem terminei esta carta e já estou fugindo da minha cabeça esperando pela sua reação. O que eu sei que vai ser... bem, não, na verdade, eu não tenho ideia. Eu não sei se você já suspeitava, ou sabia. Eu não sei se você vai ao menos se importar. Mas isso é uma coisa realmente enorme para mim. Isso foi a origem para toda a minha raiva, todo o meu ódio próprio, meu casamento bagunçado e histórico com namoradas e... e mais que isso, também. Isso foi quase tudo disso.

Tem um pouco mais, só mais uma coisa que eu tenho a dizer... mas vai ter que esperar. Amanhã é meu último dia de controle da raiva, então eu tenho a avaliação da Ella no outro dia. Você pode esperar tudo isso? Parece impossível, mas eu tenho que. Eu tenho que. É importante. Essencial. Eu tenho que.

Nós estamos tão perto de ter tudo no aberto. Nós estamos quase livres.

Agora você sabe isso sobre mim, eu espero que você possa me perdoar por todas as vezes que fui cruel.  Nunca vai acontecer de novo. Eu sei quem eu sou agora.

E agora você sabe quem eu sou, também.

Sempre seu,

John.


	47. Mensagem Trocada com John na Terça, 24 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: segundo capítulo de hoje, mais dois amanhã.

_**enviada**_  / 11:39 AM  
John

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Eu__

_**enviada**_  / 11:42 AM  
Você pensaria que eu saberia o que dizer

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:42 AM  
Como eu estava na sua posição na semana passada

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:42 AM  
Mas eu estou

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Eu estou uma bagunça, eu estou respirando com dificuldade, meu peito doí, isso é_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Você estava interessado naquela primeira noite, você ainda_

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Você poderia algum dia__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Isso é__

_**enviada**_  / 11:43 AM  
Obviamente eu não tenho problema com isso

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:43 AM  
Isso seria ridículo

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:43 AM  
E

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:43 AM  
Qual é a coisa que eu deveria dizer

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:43 AM  
Obrigado por me contar

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:43 AM  
E confiar em mim

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:44 AM  
Eu sou privilegiado por conhecer o verdadeiro você, John, eu realmente sou

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:44 AM  
Você realmente parecia diferente no outro dia e agora eu entendo

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:45 AM  
Você parecia mais leve

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:45 AM  
Mais... tranquilo

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:45 AM  
Até eu arruinar tudo, é claro

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:46 AM  
O seu pai é horrível e eu odeio que ele já esteja morto porque eu não posso

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:46 AM  
Eu odeio aquele homem tanto e eu nunca nem o conheci

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:47 AM  
Eu estou feliz que você esteja mais feliz agora. Você merece ser feliz.

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Mesmo que seja com outra pessoa_

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Eu não sei o que pensar_

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Eu estou com med__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Eu estou com medo que mesmo você sendo gay você ainda não vai me querer_

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Mas você disse que tem mais__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
O seu mais é o mesmo mais que o meu_

_**enviada**_  / 11:49 AM  
Nós vamos falar sobre isso, certo?

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:49 AM  
O resto disso

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:49 AM  
Você disse que tem mais uma coisa

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:49 AM  
Eu

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:50 AM   
Sim. Tem mais. E nós vamos falar logo.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:50 AM   
Eu só preciso

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:50 AM   
Eu preciso do okay da Ella primeiro. Eu preciso saber que eu estou melhorando.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:51 AM   
E você

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:51 AM   
Você disse antes

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:51 AM   
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:52 AM   
Você disse que tem mais para você também? Sobre o que falar?

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Você quer dizer o que eu acho que você quer dizer? Isso é_

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Eu deveria__

_**enviada**_  / 11:53 AM  
Sim

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:53 AM  
Tem mais

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:53 AM  
Para mim

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:53 AM  
Também

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Ai meu deus__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Ter esperança é ainda pior_

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_John, você__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Você poderia algum dia__

**John Hamish Watson** / 11:55 AM   
Bom

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:55 AM   
Isso é

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:55 AM   
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:55 AM   
Bom

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:56 AM   
(...)

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:57 AM  
Eu tenho uma pergunta sobre quando você...

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:57 AM  
Saiu

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Não, eu não posso__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Não, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso_

_**enviada**_  / 11:58 AM  
Não, eu não tenho. Não importa

 _ **enviada**_  / 11:58 AM  
Como está a Watson hoje?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:59 AM   
Qual é a sua pergunta?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 11:59 AM   
Eu não me importo em responder

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Eu não posso_

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Eu estou com ciúmes_

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Eu não tenho o direito_

_**enviada**_  / 12:01 PM  
Watson e eu nos divertimos na segunda

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:01 PM  
Eu acho que a próxima vez que ela estiver aqui nós vamos tentar uma

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:02 PM  
Coisa

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:02 PM  
Eu não sei o que eu estou dizendo

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:03 PM   
Okay, bem

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:03 PM   
Não

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:03 PM   
Só para você saber

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:04 PM   
Enquanto eu estava lá

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:04 PM   
Eu não

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:04 PM   
Caso você tivesse se perguntando

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Obrigado__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Eu não sei se eu poderi_

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Eu só__

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Ter esperança é terrível_

_**enviada**_  / 12:06 PM  
Obrigado

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:06 PM  
Eu quero dizer

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:06 PM  
Sinto muito que você não teve

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Sexo?__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Isso é insuportável__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Como eu deveria__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_O que eu digo?__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Meu cérebro parou completamente de funcionar_

_**enviada**_  / 12:07 PM  
Eu vou parar de falar agora

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:08 PM   
Okay

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:08 PM   
Mas nós estamos bem?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:08 PM   
Você e eu, nós estamos bem?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:09 PM  
É claro, John

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:09 PM  
Sempre

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:10 PM   
Sim. Sempre.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:10 PM   
Eu vou ver você amanha de manhã com a Rosie.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:11 PM   
Mas ligue ou mande mensagem antes disso se você precisar

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:11 PM   
Se você quiser conversar ou

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:11 PM   
É, parar agora provavelmente é o mais esperto.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:12 PM   
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:12 PM   
Tchau.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:13 PM  
Diga oi para a Watson por mim.


	48. Mensagem Trocada com Lestrade na Quarta, 24 de Janeiro

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
Eu não_

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Como eu deveria__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_John é__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Não cabe a mim contar nada disso, mas__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Posso confiar na sua discr__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Eu preciso conversar com__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Me ajude__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Greg, por favor__

_**escrevendo...** _ _  
_Eu__

**Me dê um caso** / 12:49 PM   
Tudo bem cara?

 **Me dê um caso** / 12:50 PM   
Estava prestes a te mandar uma mensagem sobre um caso e vi você escrevendo

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:50 PM  
Bem

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:50 PM  
Que caso?

 **Me dê um caso** / 12:51 PM   
A falsificação que estava no jornal desta manhã

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:51 PM   
Nada perigoso, só queria que você desse uma olhada em alguns arquivos

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:51 PM   
Você pode vir até a Yard?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:52 PM  
Sim.

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:53 PM   
John está vindo também?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:53 PM  
Não.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:53 PM  
Não conte a ele sobre isso

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:54 PM   
 (...)

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:55 PM   
Você tem CERTEZA de que tudo está bem?

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Honestamente, eu não tenho ideia_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Não fale comigo sobre isso quando eu_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu só preciso de tempo para proce_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:55 PM  
Vou estar aí em vinte


	49. Mensagens Não Enviadas Para John, Tarde de 24 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: segundo capítulo de hoje, amanhã de volta a um por dia.

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Todas as evidências, John_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _As evidências apontam para uma coisa_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Mas eu não posso confiar nisso_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu não posso me deixar acreditar_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Sentimento distorce a percepção_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _A rachadura na lente_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Tudo em mim está dizendo pare corra queime enterre não_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Mas eu não vou, eu não quero_ _._

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu quero isso_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu quero você_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu só_

_  
_  
_**escrevendo...**_ ** _  
_**_Eu nunca quis tanto que uma dedução estivesse correta na minha vida_


	50. Resumo da filmagem da câmera de segurança, Baker Street, Quinta Feira, 25 de Janeiro

Câmera ID #28132  
Localização: Baker Street, posição 2  
Data: 25/01/2017  
Intervalo de Tempo: 09:21:37 à 09:24:56  
Pessoas Identificadas: Gregory Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Rosamund Watson

 

<<<Resumo Começa>>>

[Gregory Lestrade e Sherlock Holmes entram no campo de visão às 09:21:49 quando a porta para 221B Baker Street abre. SH para na frente da porta aberta, enquanto GL anda alguns passos na calçada em frente]

 **GL:** Você só parece bastante irritadiço, Sherlock. Eu estou preocupado, é tudo.

 **SH:** Eu não estou usando de novo, se é com isso que você está preocupado, então—

 **GL:**  Não é isso que eu estou dizendo.

[GL agarra SH pelo ombro e o força a olhar em seus olhos]

 **GL:**  Tem alguma coisa acontecendo que está te fazendo surtar, eu consigo ver isso. Apesar do que você possa pensar de mim, eu não sou cego.

 **SH:**  Eu não acho que você seja cego, Greg.

[Greg dá um passo para trás, assustado]

 **GL:**  Meu deus, eu não sei se algum dia eu vou me acostumar com você acertando o meu primeiro nome. _(Ela balança a cabeça)_ Então você realmente não vai ajudar hoje?

 **SH:**  Eu não posso. Eu vou cuidar da Watson durante o dia enquanto o John está na sua aula.

 **GL:** Oh.  _(Ele pisca algumas vezes)_ Isso é na verdade bastante doce.

 **SH:**  Oh, cale a boca.

 **GL:**  Não, sério, isso é ótimo, Sherlock. Isso significa que é alguma coisa sobre o John que está te fazendo—

[Sherlock o corta com um gesto quando um carro para em uma vaga um pouco antes de 221B. John Watson sai do banco do motorista e passa a mão pelo cabelo, então abre a porta de trás. Ele surge com uma bolsa de um forte amarelo e Rosamund Watson em seus braços. Ele fecha a porta do carro com um quadril e anda em direção a 221B. SH, que estava encarando petrificado, tira um cacho da testa e vira de volta para GL, mudando de um pé para o outro]

 **SH:** Deixe para lá. Por favor.

[Enquanto JW se aproxima, RW vê SH e grita alegremente. Ela alcança SH com os dois braços e quase se atira do colo de JW. Entre os dois, JW e SH a impedem de cair. SH a coloca em seu quadril com uma mão por baixo dela enquanto JW a segura pelos lados. JW e SH se olham nos olhos por um longo momento. Um momento realmente longo. Eventualmente, Sherlock traz a sua outra mão para acariciar as costas de RW, e dá um beijo na testa dela. JW encara, respirando superficialmente.]

 **GL:** _(Constrangido)_ Eu, uh…  _(Ele gesticula para o fim da rua onde seu carro está estacionado)_ Eu vou indo então. Eu vou te ligar da cena do crime se eu tiver perguntas.

 **SH:** _(Quieto, sem desviar o olhar de JW)_ Obrigado, Greg.

[GL deixa o campo de visão às 09:23:02, olhando para trás por cima de seu ombro duas vezes antes disso. A mão de SH move para a parte de trás da cabeça de RW e ele a segura mais perto, enterrando seu nariz nos cabelos dela e fechando bem os olhos. JW se aproxima e levanta a mão para as costas de RW, cobrindo o espaço que a mão de SH acabou de vagar.]

 **JW:**  Eu tenho que ir. Eu vou me atrasar.

 **SH:**  Eu sei.

[Eles continuam parados pelos próximos 30 segundos. Finalmente, JW se inclina para pressionar um beijo na bochecha de Rosie. A respiração de SH acelera visivelmente, e ele fecha bem os olhos novamente, ainda mais forte, como que com dor]

 **JW:**  Eu vou te ver em algumas horas amor.

[Os olhos de SH abrem de repente e voam entre JW e RW. JW acaricia as costas de RW mais uma vez e aperta o cotovelo de SH com a outra]

 **JW:** Tchau.

[Eles mantem contato visual por um momento, então SH segura RW através de seu peito para falar com ela]

 **SH:**   _(Para RW)_  Você pode dizer tchau para o papai?

[RW debate por um momento até SH a virar para ela poder ver JW. Ela balança suas mãos para ele e balbucia alegremente. JW sorri, balança a sua cabeça, e se inclina para beijar a cabeça dela novamente]

 **JW:** _(Com dificuldade, sufocando)_ Definitivamente vou me atrasar.

 **SH:**  Vá.

[JW passa a bolsa amarela, anda de costas por alguns passos, então vira para andar até o seu carro. Ele olha sobre o seu ombro uma vez para ver SH carregando RW para dentro de 221B. Quando ele alcança seu carro, JW para por um momento na calçada, respira fundo algumas vezes, e passa a mão pelo seu cabelo mais uma vez antes de entrar no carro e começar a dirigir. SH para na entrada aberta de 221B com as costas para a rua por um longo momento até a sua respiração desacelerar. Ele fecha a porta atrás dele às 09:24:56]

<<<Resumo termina>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Aviso do capítulo: níveis perigosos de UST, jsahdflajshd NÃO ME ARREPENDO  
> NDT: UST = Unresolved Sexual Tension = Tensão Sexual Não Resolvida ;)


	51. Mensagem Trocada Com Lestrade na Quarta-Feira, 25 de Janeiro

**Greg Lestrade** / 10:04 AM   
Okay, o que está acontecendo?

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:04 AM   
Sério. Aquilo foi INTENSO

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:05 AM   
É por isso que você estava todo silencioso e irritadiço na Yard ontem?

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:05 AM   
Você contou a ele como você se sente ou algo do tipo?

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:06 AM  
Não

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:06 AM  
Mas

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Você sabia? Que ele é_

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_ ** _Ele tem alguma coisa a dizer depois_

_**enviada**_  / 10:07 AM  
Eu tenho novas informações que me fazem pensar que talvez seja possível?

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:07 AM  
Talvez

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:07 AM  
Eu não sei

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:08 AM   
Oh SÉRIO

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:08 AM   
Que informação

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:09 AM  
Não é minha para contar

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:09 AM   
Tudo bem

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:09 AM   
Eu vou falar com o John

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:10 AM  
Tudo bem


	52. Mensagem Trocada Com Lestrade na Quarta-Feira, 25 de Janeiro

 

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:12  
Okay, Sherlock não fala, então você vai ter que

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:12  
Qual foi a do se comendo com os olhos?

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:14  
John, SÉRIO, você está me matando aqui

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:15  
Ah, você está em uma aula ou alguma coisa, Sherlock disse

 **Greg Lestrade** / 10:15  
Tudo bem, me mande mensagem assim que você sair

 

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:15   
Eu estou vendo meu celular durante o meu intervalo de 10 minutos, achando que toda a aquela vibração era o Sherlock me mandando fotos da Rosie ou descrevendo em detalhes a mais recente explosão na fralda dela e o que isso nos conta sobre a saúde do sistema digestivo dela

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:15   
E ao invés é você pescando por fofoca igual a uma droga de adolescente

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:16  
Não mecha comigo, Watson

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:16  
Fale

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:16   
Você não tem uma cena de crime para visitar?

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:16  
Não. Comesse a escrever

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:16   
E eu aqui planejando ver se você queria comer alguma coisa depois da minha aula para eu poder te contar lá

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:17  
Sim para a comida, não para a espera

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:17  
Me dê a versão rápida enquanto você ainda está no intervalo e você pode elaborar no nosso lugar de sempre às 2:30

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:17  
Eu assumo que vossa majestade vai ficar bem cuidando da Rosie por mais um tempo

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:17   
Eu tenho certeza que ele vai adorar. Vou mandar mensagem para ele e perguntar

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:18   
Enquanto isso, aqui está a versão curta

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:18   
...okay, sim, lá vai

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:19   
Eu sou gay

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:19   
Talvez bi, talvez não, eu não sei, isso é uma conversa para o bar

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:19   
Mas eu sinto muito por todo o drama que eu fiz o mundo passar nos anos em que eu neguei isso

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:19  
E você se assumiu para o Sherlock?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:20   
Sim. Ontem

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:20  
Então você vai seguir em frente com ele?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:20   
Eu vou contar a ele como eu me sinto, sim. Amanhã. O resto depende dele

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:20   
E aparentemente eu tenho sido tão óbvio que você instantemente sabia que eu ia atrás do Sherlock, então isso é

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:21   
Não surpreendente, na verdade

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:21  
Eu estou estupidamente feliz por vocês dois

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:21  
FINALMENTE, droga. Todas as suas cervejas são por minha conta hoje, cara

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:21  
Me avise quando for oficial para eu poder comprar uma garrafa de champanhe ou algo do tipo para vocês

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:22   
Sem cerveja ou champanhe para mim agora, obrigado. Tentando ficar sóbrio por um tempo. Mas você definitivamente pode me comprar algumas batatinhas

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:22   
Você parece extremamente confiante de que as coisas vão se resolver

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:22  
Eu estou

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:22  
E você deveria estar também, especialmente depois de hoje

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:22  
Aquilo foi simplesmente desconfortável

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:22  
Me lembrou de quando vocês dois se conheceram. Era insuportável

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:23   
Ha, sim, aquela foi a primeira vez que eu o vi depois de ter me assumido para ele

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:23   
Foi definitivamente... alguma coisa

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:23   
Eu espero que isso signifique que ele queira isso comigo

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:23   
Eu estive apaixonado por ele por tanto tempo, Greg

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:23   
Tudo que eu quero é estar com ele

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:24  
 (...)

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:24  
Cara, vocês dois vão ser enjoativamente felizes juntos

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:24   
Se ele disser sim

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:24   
Professor está me encarando

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:24   
Sherlock disse que ele está bem cuidando da Rosie pelo tempo que nós quisermos

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:25   
Te vejo às 2:30. Tenha aquelas batatinhas prontas para mim

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:25  
Pode deixar cara


	53. Mensagem Trocada com Lestrade na Quarta Feira, 25 de Janeiro

_**enviada**_  / 12:28 PM  
Eu estou bem cuidando da Watson para você e o John irem ao bar

 _ **enviada**_ / 12:28 PM  
Mas eu gostaria de te lembrar que se você respirar uma palavra da nossa discussão para o John, eu sei de mais de uma dúzia de maneiras de te matar sem que eu seja descoberto

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:29 PM   
Por favor, cara, depois de todo esse tempo? Eu não estou prestes a te roubar a chance de finalmente resolver a merda de vocês

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:29 PM   
Aliás, amigos não contam os assuntos dos outros

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:29 PM   
Eu cuido de você

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:30 PM   
Deus sabe que você precisa

 _ **enviada**_ / 12:31 PM  
 [fralda da watson 25012017-2.jpg]

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:31 PM   
Meu deus, Sherlock, eu disse que eu não iria contar a ele!

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:31 PM  
Desculpe. Certo.

 _ **enviada**_ / 12:31 PM  
O que você disse foi

 _ **enviada**_ / 12:32 PM  
Bom

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:32 PM   
Obrigado, cara. Feliz em estar aqui por você

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:33 PM   
Nem que seja só para me glorificar por como eu estava certo nos últimos sete anos

 _ **enviada**_ / 12:33 PM  
[fralda da watson 25012017-2.jpg]

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:34 PM   
Eu mereci esse

 **Greg Lestrade** / 12:34 PM   
Boa escolha de filtro

 _ **enviada**_ / 12:35 PM  
Obrigado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Esse capítulo é tanto crack askjdgfajshgd  
> NDT: Dois capítulos amanhã, não tenho certeza do horário por motivos de sense8


	54. Mensagem Trocada Com Sherlock na Quarta Feira, 25 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro capítulo de hoje, mais um por volta das 8pm

_**enviada**_  / 14:32

**Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:33  
Você terminou?

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:33  
Sim. Eu tenho uma consulta com a Ella amanhã de tarde para repassar tudo o que eu aprendi e ser avaliado

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:34  
Então, depois que ela me der a liberação...

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Sherlock, eu_

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:35  
Eu gostaria de te levar para jantar. Amanhã de noite. Só nós.

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:35  
Eu já tenho uma babá para a Rosie, e eu fiz reservas no Angelo.

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:35  
Eu estou pronto para pedir pelo seu perdão. E eu tenho mais uma carta para te dar.

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:35  
Se você achar possível.

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:36  
Sim.

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:36  
 (...)

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:37  
Sim.

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:37  
Amanhã de noite.

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:37  
7pm. Eu vou parar em 221B e nós vamos andar até o Angelo juntos. Parece bom?

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:38  
Sim.

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:38  
Perfeito.

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:38  
Obrigado.

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:39  
Greg diz oi, alias.

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:39  
Oi.

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:39  
 (...)

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:39  
Diga a ele que eu disse obrigado

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:41  
Ele disse “Boas coisas, Sherlock”

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:41  
O que quer que isso signifique

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:42  
De qualquer maneira, eu não sou a droga de um serviço de mensagem, falem um com o outro se vocês tem alguma coisa a dizer

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:42  
Eu vou te ver mais tarde quando eu passar buscar a Rosie

 _ **enviada**_  / 14:42  
Então... amanhã de noite, Sherlock

 **escrevendo...**   **  
**_Mal posso esperar. Eu estou nervoso. Eu estou animado. Eu espero que você_

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:43  
Amanhã de noite. Sim.

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 14:44  
 (...)


	55. Anotações da Ella Sobre Sherlock Holmes, Consulta na Quinta Feira, 26 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Segundo capítulo de hoje, mais dois amanhã.

**Ella Thompson, MA, MBACP**  
Counsellor / Psychotherapist  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 |  thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

Nome do Paciente: W. Sherlock S. Holmes                                                                                                                    Data: 26/01/2017  
DDN: 06/01/1979                                                                                                                                                       Hora da Consulta: 09:00 AM

Número de Registro: 024175WSH

 

Formato da sessão: Individual [X]   Família [  ]   Casal [  ]   Grupo [  ]

Avaliação de autoagressão atual: Suicida [X] Homicida [ ] Autolesão [ ]

No momento da entrevista: Nenhum [X] Idealização, mas nenhum plano [  ] Plano / Intenção [  ] Outro [  ]

Detalhe/Ação tomada: Eu ainda não estou confortável removendo o indicador de suicida, considerando o quão recente a sua última luta com suicídio foi, mas ele parece estar desenvolvendo atitudes muito mais saudáveis. Mais no resumo das anotações.

 **Inventário Geral:**  
Aparência: Cabelo recentemente cortado, rosto limpo, bem descansado, novo terno?  
Humor: Ansioso [X]   Depressivo [  ]   Irritado [  ]   Triste [  ]   Eufórico [X]   Contemplativo [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Atenção : Apropriada [  ]   Distraída [  ]   Curta [  ]   Persistente [  ]   Intensa [X]   Outro [  ]:  
Discurso : Apropriado [  ]   Mínimo [  ]   Enrolado [X]   Franco [X]   Tangencial [  ]   Hesitante [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Efeito : Apropriado [  ]   Inapropriado [  ]   Plano [  ]   Volátil [  ]   Direto [  ]   Intenso [X]   Moderado [  ]   Outro [  ]:

 **Inventário de Saúde Mental:**   ****  
Alucinações [  ]   Delírios [  ]   Problemas com sono [X]   Problemas com apetite [X]   Abuso de Droga/Álcool [  ]  
Detalhe/Ação tomada: Sintomas da abstinência estão ausentes por duas semanas inteiras sem recaídas. Sherlock conta que ele está dormindo e comendo melhor nos últimos quatro dias desde que ele completou as suas não-tarefas. Eu espero continuar a ver ele nessa nova direção e vou considerar a remoção desses indicadores após um mês de padrões de sono e apetite saudáveis.

 **Resumo das Notas da Sessão:** Na semana desde nossa última sessão, Sherlock atacou seus exercícios de autocuidado com o foco que ele aplica em todos os seus experimentos. Ele chegou a sua consulta com uma pasta cheia de anotações, análises, e gráficos, com citações completas. Ele manteve um diário do seu consumo de comida (boa parte ainda comida de restaurante e torrada, mas mais frequente), organizou em gráficos o seu sono (irregular, mas aumentou), e criou um esquema bastante detalhado com várias atividades e os níveis de prazer associados a elas. Ele ainda fez uma variedade de analises nesse material para levar em consideração variáveis como a presença de amigos, quantidade de sono, etc. Ele chegou a conclusão de que ele vem se julgando duramente por gostar de qualquer coisa que não seja a busca por conhecimento, e que ele agora está disponível a buscar prazeres emocionais e físicos também. Ele disponibilizou muita informação sobre o último assunto. Com mais análises.

Ele vem trabalhando em sua lista sobre coisas que o vão fazer feliz, e embora eu esteja preocupada com essa busca quase maníaca, é perfeitamente normal para o seu comportamento típico. Eu estou disposta a deixar passar como um detalhe de sua personalidade por enquanto, embora eu vá observar com cuidado por qualquer sinais de subsequente queda após esse intenso comportamento de busca por prazer. Enquanto isso, as coisas que ele vem buscando são bastante positivas. Ele se tratou com várias coisas que antigamente ele considerava inferiores a ele e passou uma noite fora com um por muito tempo conhecido e colega, Greg, a quem ele agora considera um amigo e confidente. A sua conversa com Greg inspirou um dos seus maiores momento de progresso dessa semana: Ele reconheceu a frente abrasiva que ele coloca para se proteger e admitiu que ele gostaria que isso não fosse esperado dele o tempo todo.

O que nos traz, como sempre, a John. Sherlock está ciente da natureza e profundidade de seus sentimentos por John há anos, mas a sua conversa com Greg o ajudou a admitir as coisas que ele quer para si mesmo: ser um marido para o John e um pai para a filha dele. Mesmo agora, ele parece bastante tímido, quase envergonhado, por querer essas coisas. Quando eu perguntei se ele já falou sobre os seus sentimentos para o John ele disse que não, mas corou e escondeu seu rosto quando um sorriso começou a aparecer. Aparentemente John o convidou para sair jantar hoje a noite, sozinhos, e Sherlock está fazendo tudo o possível para evitar que suas esperanças cresçam, mas ele está nervoso, animado e mais feliz do que eu jamais o vi. Ele tentou me presentear com mais um conjunto de anotações sobre as calças e camisas que ele tem e seus efeitos associados ao John, mas a confidencialidade com pacientes me impede de me envolver nesse nível.

Eu conclui nossa sessão perguntando como ele se sente sobre o progresso do John no controle da raiva em relação a violência deles no passado. O brilho do Sherlock diminui um pouco, mas ele concordou que os cursos parecem estar fazendo muito bem ao John. Ele descreveu o mesmo momento no parque que John falou na terça feira, envolvendo o falso suicídio do Sherlock, e percebeu que John lidou bem com a situação. Ele finalmente reconheceu que a violência do John é um problema, que ele não merece apanhar, e que ele não pretende permitir isso no futuro, caso isso algum dia volte a acontecer, embora ele não acredite que vá. Esses compromissos ainda parecem bastante novos e crus vindo dele, mas eu acredito que ele está finalmente começando a desenvolver um senso de quem ele é e que tipo de cuidado ele merece. Eu estou feliz com o seu progresso e ansiosa para o ver continuar esses novos, e melhores hábitos durante a nossa próxima consulta.

**Próxima consulta:** 02/02/2017

 

 

 

 

 


	56. Anotações da Ella Sobre John Watson, Consulta na Quinta Feira, 26 de Janeiro

**Ella Thompson, MA, MBACP**  
Counsellor / Psychotherapist  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 | thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

 

Nome do Paciente: John H. Watson                                                                                                                              Data: 26/01/2017  
DDN: 20/4/1976                                                                                                                                                        Hora da Consulta: 02:00pm 

Número de Registro: 084652JHW

 

Formato da sessão: Individual [X]   Família [  ]   Casal [  ]   Grupo [  ]

Avaliação de autoagressão atual: Suicida [  ] Homicida [ ] Autolesão [ ]

No momento da entrevista: Nenhum [  ] Idealização, mas nenhum plano [  ] Plano / Intenção [ ] Outro [ ]

Detalhe/Ação tomada:

 **Inventário Geral:**  
Aparência: Bem arrumado como sempre, mas com um extra nível de cuidado hoje, aparentemente  
Humor: Ansioso [  ]   Depressivo [  ]   Irritado [  ]   Triste [  ]   Eufórico [  ]   Contemplativo [  ]   Outro [X]: Ávido  
Atenção : Apropriada [  ]   Distraída [  ]   Curta [  ]   Persistente [  ]   Intensa [X]   Outro [  ]:  
Discurso : Apropriado [X]   Mínimo [  ]   Enrolado [  ]   Franco [  ]   Tangencial [  ]   Hesitante [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Efeito : Apropriado [X]   Inapropriado [  ]   Plano [  ]   Volátil [  ]   Direto [  ]   Intenso [X]   Moderado [  ]   Outro [X]: Determinado

 **Inventário de Saúde Mental:**   ****  
Alucinações [  ]   Delírios [  ]   Problemas com sono [X]   Problemas com apetite [  ]   Abuso de Droga/Álcool [X]  
Detalhe/Ação tomada: John se manteve longe de bebidas completamente desde nossa última consulta. Ele continua a perder sono enquanto processando todas as mudanças em sua vida e pensando sobre Sherlock, mas nada fora do comum.

**Resumo das Notas da Sessão:**

John entrou hoje no consultório praticamente brilhando. Ele se assumiu para o Sherlock na terça feira, o que trouxe a ele um alívio incrível, e desde então ele acredita que eles vêm dançando ao redor de “alguma coisa”, embora ele esteja hesitante em verdadeiramente especular sobre os sentimentos do Sherlock por ele. Ele nem mesmo quis falar sobre o encontro de hoje à noite para não “dar azar”. Eu elogiei a sua matura e controlada decisão de esperar até depois da nossa consulta de hoje para ir atrás de Sherlock, o que nos trouxe ao item principal da nossa agenda: a revisão das anotações do curso de controle da raiva do John.

O instrutor foi bastante detalhado e seus comentários (anexados) são promissores. Entre o curso, nosso trabalho junto aqui, e a aceitação da sua sexualidade, eu sinto que se John conseguir continuar nesse seu caminho atual ele dificilmente irá repetir aquela violência, embora nós iremos continuar a incorporar controle da raiva nas nossas sessões regulares e observar cuidadosamente o seu progresso. Ele quebrou no meio da nossa revisão quando o tópico da sua violência para o Sherlock surgiu, e ele admitiu uma luta contínua com autoconversa negativa sobre esses incidentes. “Eu sei de onde veio agora, mas isso não é desculpa. Mesmo se ele me perdoar, ainda vai demorar um tempo para eu me perdoar, eu acho.” Ele reconheceu a necessidade para autocompaixão nesse aspecto, e vai continuar a trabalhar nisso. Ele vai precisar de prática para por essas novas ferramentas em prática no dia a dia, mas eu acredito que ele tenha o apoio que ele precisa de amigos e família para se manter verdadeiro. Ele ainda não está 100%, mas ele trabalhou duro no último mês, foi honesto e comprometido. Eu acredito que ele esteja no caminho para recuperação duradoura, e está em posição para começar um relacionamento saudável. Ele me agradeceu por minha ajuda, e ao final da nossa sessão ele estava rindo entre lágrimas. “Eu não consigo acreditar que eu esteja fazendo isso. Realmente está acontecendo. Eu vou realmente levar o Sherlock a um encontro hoje à noite.” Ele riu novamente. “Eu... não tenho ideia de como ele é em um relacionamento, mas eu espero que eu possa descobrir. Eu amo ele. Completamente.”

Nossas consultas duas vezes por semana têm sido bastante efetivas, mas muito do que resta ser trabalhado ele deve fazer sozinho, então nós iremos diminuir para uma vez por semana por enquanto. Eu vou deixar uma vaga livre na próxima terça-feira caso ele ou Sherlock tenham uma crise amanhã ou durante o fim de semana, mas eu não acho que será necessário. John está nervoso, mas transbordando com tudo o que ele sente por Sherlock e ansioso para o seu encontro de hoje à noite. Eu o desejei boa sorte.*

_* — Não que seja provável que ele irá precisar. Se apropriado, eu vou recomendar aconselhamento de casais na próxima consulta para promover um início saudável para o relacionamento deles e encorajar a continuação da boa comunicação._

 

 **Próxima consulta:** 02/02/2017

 

 


	57. Anotações do Sherlock, Noite de Quinta Feira, 26 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: segundo capítulo de hoje, amanhã de volta a um por dia

[Impressa e deixada sobre a pasta do Sherlock para a Ella]

 

 **Cor da Blusa:** Azul escura  **  
A favor:** Intensifica os olhos; melhora a pele; cor escura acentua a forma do corpo; recentemente comprada e na medida; John usualmente para mais perto; azul é calmante/tranquilo; minha preferida; vai bem com cachecol  **  
Contra:** John provavelmente irá usar azul para intensificar seus olhos (SE ele está vendo isso como um encontro), pode ver a combinação como desfavorável (ou não?); pode ter associações com o tempo perseguindo a Mary  ****  
Nível de Aprovação do John: 9

 **Cor da Blusa:**  Branca  **  
A favor:** Levemente translúcida, o que distrai o John; variedade de opções de terno  **  
Contra:** Particularmente vulnerável à manchas; simples  ****  
Nível de Aprovação do John: 8

 **Cor da Blusa:** Preta  **  
A favor:** Melhora a pele; preto é uma cor sensual; confortável  **  
Contra:** Mais velha; não serve tão bem na forma atual; atrai menos o olhar; ternos preto ou cinza somente  ****  
Nível de Aprovação do John: 7

 **Cor da Blusa:** Forte vermelho  **  
A favor:** Cor é romântica e sensual;  tem um ligeiro brilho que capta o olho; causa o John a manter os olhos fixos no meu peito  **  
Contra:** Somente vai bem com ternos pretos, limita opções; muito para um encontro?; tira a complexidade  ****  
Nível de Aprovação do John: 9

 **Cor da Blusa:** Cinza latão  **  
A favor:** -  **  
Contra:** Memórias ruins associadas  
**Nível de Aprovação do John:** -

 **Cor da Blusa:** Azul claro  **  
A favor:** Mais nova; boas condições; macia; serve na minha forma atual  **  
Contra:** Mesmo problema com azul escuro.  
**Nível de Aprovação do John:** John viu essa? Posso ter usado enquanto drogado…

 **Cor da Blusa:** Cinza claro  **  
A favor:** Usei essa blusa quando o segurei no meu aniversário  **  
Contra:** Pode ser associado com tristeza/Mary/sentimentos negativos daquele dia  
**Nível de Aprovação do John:**???

 

[Anotações adicionadas em tinta azul]

Resultado: Forte Vermelho ou Azul Escuro. Referenciar com matriz de reações para calças de terno; cor de terno preferida do John provavelmente irá determinar a escolha.

Isso realmente é um encontro? Eu estou imaginando

Uma hora para ir. Decida.

Azul.

John gosta mais da azul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Porque está surgindo nos comentários bastante: The Purple Shirt of Sex(tm) era da 2ª temporada, e nós não há vimos desde então. Eu dificilmente acho que ele ainda teria ela quatro anos depois! Eu sei, eu sei, eu também amo, mas pra falar a verdade? Eu gosto mais da azul escura!


	58. Resumo da filmagem da câmera de segurança, Baker Street, noite de 26 de Janeiro

Câmera ID: #28132  
Localização: Baker Street, posição 2  
Data: 26/1/2017  
Intervalo de Tempo: 22:19:07 à 22:23:41  
Pessoas Identificadas: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

 

<<<Resumo começa>>>

[Sherlock Holmes e John Watson entram o campo de visão às 22:19:16. Os dois estão rindo, seus ombros encostam a cada passo. Suas bochechas estão coradas e seus olhos brilhando]

 **JW:** Esse foi um dos nossos melhores, não foi?

[SH olha para JW e sorri, então olha para frente novamente. Eles movem mais perto um do outro para que seus braços encostem constantemente enquanto eles andam]

 **SH:**  Foi.

[JW olha rapidamente para SH, então acena para si mesmo]

 **JW:** Você já está sentindo falta dos casos de verdade? Morrendo para enfiar os dentes em um bom assassino em série?

 **SH:**   _(Sorrindo)_  Na verdade, não. Bem, só em uma... maneira distante. Eu gosto dos quebra-cabeças da emoção da perseguição... de fazer alguma coisa boa.

[A cabeça de JW voa para cima, as suas sobrancelhas erguidas. O sorriso de SH suaviza]

 **SH:** Mas eu não estou entediado. Nem um pouco. Eu estou bem com os casos mais simples até nós acharmos que está na hora.

[JW pisca forte algumas vezes, seus lábios pressionados juntos, e coloca uma mão nas costas do SH para guiar ele para parar na frente da porta de 221 Baker Street. JW deixa sua mão cair e respira profundamente]

 **JW:**  Hoje foi perfeito. Obrigado de novo, Sherlock. Por me perdoar. Você realmente não precisava, e eu aprecio isso. Eu prometo, eu vou merecer isso todo dia. Eu vou continuar a trabalhar duro. Por você.

[Os lábios de SH se separam e ele encara JW, dolorido]

 **SH:**  John…

[JW alcança dentro de sua jaqueta e retira um envelope. Ele se aproxima e pressiona o envelope no peito do SH, segurando-o ali com uma mão.]

 **JW:**  Tem uma coisa que eu ainda tenho que te contar. ( _Ele respira)_ Essa é minha última carta. Sherlock. A última coisa que eu tenho para revelar. Então você vai saber tudo.

[SH levanta uma mão para cobrir a do John onde ela descansa em seu peito, segurando a carta. Eles param ali por um longo momento, a respiração deles acelerada, até que John lentamente levanta sua outra mão para cobrir a mandíbula do SH. Os olhos de SH se fecham, e JW o guia para baixo até que eles possam encostar suas bochechas juntas. Eles mantem essa posição por quase um minuto inteiro até JH que encosta os lábios sobre a bochecha de SH e se afasta. Os dois estão corados e respirando irregularmente]

 **JW:**   _(Com dificuldade)_ Vá para dentro e leia a carta agora _, okay_? Vá ou eu não vou conseguir me obrigar a sair.

 **SH:**  E se eu não quiser que você saia?

[JW fecha os olhos e sorri, olha para o lado, então pressiona os lábios juntos e olha novamente para SH. Por um segundo ele se inclina mais perto, então respira fundo e dá dois passos para trás]

 **JW:**  Vá ler a carta, Sherlock. Então me conte a sua resposta quando você estiver pronto.

 **SH:**  John—

 **JW:**  Boa noite, Sherlock.

[JW tira as chaves do carro de seu bolso e anda de costas por alguns passos, passa a mão no cabelo, parecendo com dor, então vira e caminha rapidamente para seu carro, fora do campo de visão. SH derruba suas chaves na pressa para destrancar a porta e entrar, a carta esmagada em uma mão. Ele bate a porta atrás dele, saindo do campo de visão às 22:23:38]

<<<Resumo Termina>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Agora tem arte linda para esse capítulo!  
> [Art by Khorazir](https://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/158166906198/security-camera-footage-baker-street-evening-of) | [Art by Barbora](http://his--last--bowtie.tumblr.com/post/158133702149/its-almost-4-am-and-i-blame-librarylock-for)  
> Obrigado muito, muito, super muito, a você pessoas talentosas!


	59. Carta do John na Quinta Feira, 26 de Janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Volte e leia o capítulo anterior para entrar no clima certo.

[Escrito em tinta preta em um novo e forte papel de um branco simples, cuidadosamente dobrada e colocada dentro de um envelope sem adornos]

 

Querido Sherlock,

Eu quero vir para casa.

Eu sinto a sua falta. Eu sinto a sua falta o tempo todo, e tudo que eu quero é voltar para 221B com você. Sempre foi o lugar que mais pareceu como um lar para mim, e eu quero que seja um lar para a Rosie também. Eu quero que você signifique casa para ela, como você significa para mim.

Mas não é mais simplesmente se mudar com um colega de apartamento. Ou, pelo menos, eu não quero que seja.

Eu quero ser seu, Sherlock.

Eu estive apaixonado por você por anos, e eu sinto muito por ter negado isso por tanto tempo, mas eu quero ser seu, e meu deus, Sherlock, eu quero que você seja meu. Quando eu me mudar de volta para casa, eu quero me mudar para o seu quarto, não o quarto lá de cima. Quando eu me mudar de volta, eu quero que seja para sempre. De uma maneira eu sinto como se nós já estivéssemos juntos por sete anos fodidos e eu só quero... Eu só quero estar com você. Eu só quero te amar. Nós trabalhamos tão duro, fizemos tanto progresso. Podemos por favor largar as bagagens que estamos segurando e simplesmente sermos felizes? Nós podemos ser feliz Sherlock? Mesmo que não seja romanticamente, ou romântico, mas não físico, ou como você quiser. Eu só quero ser feliz com você e com a Rosie.

Eu disse antes que eu queria mais. Quando eu disse isso, eu quis dizer com você Sherlock. Eu queria mais com você. Eu quis antes de você pular. Eu quis depois que você voltou. Eu quis enquanto eu estava casado. Eu ainda quero.

Eu não me consertei magicamente. Eu não estou completamente melhor. Eu ainda posso tropeçar. Nós ainda temos desafios para enfrentar. Mas se nós esperarmos até estarmos inteiros, até estarmos curados, até estarmos perfeitos? Nós nunca vamos conseguir. Talvez a esse ponto seja sobre aceitar os quebrados um do outro, amando mesmo assim, e trabalhando juntos para seguir em frente. Eu estou trabalhando duro para ser o homem que eu quero ser. O tipo de homem que você merece. E se você me der a honra, eu vou trabalhar para te merecer todos os dias, pelo resto da minha vida.

Eu queria dizer isso pessoalmente pela primeira vez, para ver o seu rosto, para te dar essas palavras na minha própria voz, mas é mais importante para mim que você tenha uma escolha:

Se você não quiser isso comigo, ou se você não se sente seguro em um relacionamento comigo, você pode amassar esta carta, jogar ela fora, e nós ainda vamos ser tudo que somos um para o outro agora. Você ainda vai ser o meu melhor amigo e a pessoa mais importante da minha vida depois de Rosie. Você ainda vai ser o padrinho da Rosie, e você vai poder amar ela e ajudar a criar ela e ser tudo o que você quer para ela. Nós ainda podemos morar juntos e ser uma família, se você quiser isso. Eu ainda vou voltar para casa, se você quiser que eu volte.

Mas se você quer isso comigo...

Se você quer mais, Sherlock...

Demore o tempo que precisar para pensar sobre isso. Me avise o que você escolher.

Não importa o quê, eu sempre vou te amar, e eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado.

Sempre.

Com todo o meu coração,  
John


	60. Mensagem Trocada com John na Quarta Feira, 26 de Janeiro

_**enviada**_  / 10:28 PM  
Volte aqui

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:28 PM  
Por favor

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:28 PM  
John

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:28 PM  
Faça a volta

_**escrevendo** _ _**...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu preciso te contar, preciso te tocar, preciso_

_**escrevendo** _ _**...** _ **_  
_ ** _Por favor_

**John Hamish Watson** / 10:29 PM   
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson** / 10:29 PM   
Você tem certeza, Sherlock?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 10:29 PM   
Você tem que ter certeza absoluta

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:30 PM  
SIM

 _ **enviada**_  / 10:30 PM  
Por favor volte aqui, John

_**escrevendo** _ _**...** _ **_  
_ ** _Eu tenho certeza, eu tenho certeza absoluta, por f_

**John Hamish Watson** / 10:30 PM   
Graças a deus

 **John Hamish Watson** / 10:31 PM   
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson** / 10:31 PM   
Porque eu nunca saí

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: A+ para aqueles que adivinharam. <3


	61. Resumo da filmagem da câmera de segurança, Baker Street, noite de 26 de Janeiro

Câmera ID #28132  
Localização: Baker Street, posição 2  
Data: 26/01/2017  
Intervalo de Tempo: 22:31:58 à 22:39:20  
Pessoas Identificadas: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson

 

<<<Resumo começa>>>

[John Watson corre de volta para o campo de visão vindo da direção de seu carro ao mesmo tempo em que Sherlock Holmes abre a porta de 221B. SH corre para a calçada e, quando eles se veem, os dois congelam. Os olhos de SH estão vermelhos e seu rosto molhado. JW respira com dificuldade e pressiona seus lábios juntos, visivelmente segurando as lágrimas. Ele olha para baixo, lambe os seus lábios, então olha de novo para SH]

**JW:** Sim?

[SH desvia o olhar enquanto um sorriso lentamente se forma, então olha de volta para JW. Seus olhos alternam entre os olhos e corpo de JW, absorvendo tudo. Ele fecha os seus olhos e respira uma pequena risada] 

 **SH:**   _Sim_ _._

[JW dá dois longos passos para frente e eles desabam juntos, jogam os seus braços ao redor do outro e seguram firme, respirando profunda e ofegantemente. Eles ficam dessa maneira por dois minutos inteiros, balançando gentilmente, até SH virar seu rosto para pressionar seus lábios contra a têmpora de JW. JW o segura mais forte]

**JW:**   _(_ _Irregular, rouco_ _)_  Você me quer?

[SH ou ri ou chora. Possivelmente os dois]

**SH:**   _(_ _Húmido_ _, nasal)_ Obviamente.

[JW ri, e é como se eles tivessem despausado, mãos correndo pelos cabelos, sobre ombros e costas e lados. Depois de outro longo momento, eles se afastam o suficiente para olhar nos olhos um do outro, as testas encostadas. JW passa os polegares pela mandíbula de SH, então sobre o lábio inferior dele. Ele se afasta só por um momento e olha nos olhos de SH. Então ele se inclina e o beija. Eles se afastam e reaproximam diversas vezes com beijos lentos até que um deles começa a rir. Isso desencadeia o outro até que ambos estão rindo com as mãos nos rostos um do outro, os narizes batendo juntos. Eventualmente eles começam a se beijar com mais confiança. As mãos de JW se desviam para os quadris de SH e ele o guia para trás até que eles estejam pressionados na parede ao lado da porta aberta de 221B. Seus beijos ficam mais profundos e fortes até que JW pressiona seus quadris nos de SH. Os dois gemem no beijo e se separam, ofegando. SH recua a cabeça contra a parede e fecha os olhos, colocando suas mãos sobre as do JW em seus quadris]

**SH:**  Venha para cima.

 **JW:**  Eu não posso. Eu—  _(_ _Ele ri_ _)_ Meu deus, eu tive que contratar uma babá para a Rosie. Eu tenho que ir buscar ela as onze. Eu já vou me atrasar como está.

 **SH:**   _(_ _Ele geme_ _)_ Você está brincando.

**JW:** Infelizmente não. Ninguém mais estava disponível. Confie em mim, eu tentei.

**SH:**  Você não pode simplesmente me deixar nesse estado.

[Ele pressiona uma mão nas costas de JW e roda os quadris para enfatizar. Os dois gemem quietamente]

**SH:** Eu vou com você.

**JW:**  Sim.  _(_ _Ele se inclina e pressiona um forte beijo na boca de SH_ _)_ Sim, por favor, deixe eu te levar de volta para minha casa.

 **SH:**  Não a sua casa por muito tempo, eu espero.

 **JW:**  Não. Eu quero vir para casa. Se você me tiver.

 **SH:**  Eu pretendo te ter de todas as maneiras que você me deixar.

[Um dos dois bufa, e eles começam a rir de novo. Eles se recuperam depois de um momento, e SH pressiona um beijo na boca torta de JW]

**SH:**  Por favor. Por favor venha para casa.

 **JW:**  Eu vou. É claro que eu vou.

[Eles se beijam mais uma vez, então JW dá dois passos para trás e assopra uma longa respiração, esticando os braços para o lado]

**JW:**  Eu estou decente?

**SH:** _ ( _ _Com uma sobrancelha levantada_ _)_ Eu espero que não.

**JW:** _ ( _ _Ele ri rapidamente_ _)_ Oh, você vai ser problema, não vai?  _(_ _Ele olha para os lados, então sutilmente se ajusta_ _.)_

**SH:**  Eu tenho certeza que você não esperava nada menos.

[SH se ajusta dentro de suas calças também, mas ele mantem seus olhos nos do JW e se enrola na tarefa por um momento. JW lambe os seus lábios, encarando a frente da calça de SH, então se sacode]

**JW:** Nós realmente temos que ir. Agora.

**SH:**  Sim, sim, tudo bem. Mas só mais uma coisa antes.  _(_ _Um pequeno sorriso_ _)_ A parte mais importante.

[SH se afasta da parede, puxa o rosto de John para cima em direção ao seu e o beija pela última vez, então se afasta o suficiente para falar]

**SH:** Eu estou apaixonado por você, John Watson.

[A boca de JW treme, e ele pressiona as testas juntas novamente]

**JW:**  E eu estou apaixonado por você, Sherlock Holmes.

[Eles sorriem e se beijam pela última vez. JW alcança por trás de SH para fechar a porta de 221 Baker Street, então pega uma das mãos de SH e dá um passo para trás, o puxando em direção ao fim da rua]

**JW:**  Vamos lá buscar a nossa garota.

[Eles andam em direção ao carro de JW, mão com mão, até que SH coloca um braço ao redor de JW ao invés e se inclina para beijar o lado da cabeça dele. JW escorrega o seu braço ao redor da cintura de SH, e eles deixam o campo de visão desse jeito às 22:39:19]

<<<Resumo termina>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Por favor se considere avisado — o próximo capítulo será classificado M. Você pode facilmente pular esse capítulo sem perder nada da história se conteúdo mais maturo não é a sua coisa.  
> E também, para aqueles que perceberam o tom dessas transcrições da câmera de segurança vão achar graça no segundo capítulo de amanhã. ;)  
> NDT: “segundo capítulo de amanhã” é o nosso primeiro de sábado. Amanhã só um capitulo, mas não tenho certeza que horas, pode ser de manhã ou só lá por 23h


	62. Transcrição de vigilância, carro de John Watson, noite de quinta-feira, 26 de janeiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Aviso: Esse capítulo é classificado M. Você pode pular esse capítulo sem perder nada da história. Não tem nada de sexo explicito na tela, mas definitivamente merece o M ao invés do T do resto da fic.

Microfone ID# 734  
Localizado: carro do John Watson, console central  
Colocado por ordem de: c/n Anthea  
Data: 26/1/2017  
Intervalo de Tempo: 22:39:45 à 23:22:18  
Pessoas identificadas: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Rosamund Watson

<<<Transcrição Começa>>>

[As portas do motorista e do passageiro são fechadas. O motorista respira fundo, e então da a partida]

 **SH:** _(Lado do passageiro)_ Quanto tempo vai demorar para chegar lá?

 **JW:** _(Lado do motorista)_ Mais ou menos 35 minutos até a babá, só mais 10 depois disso até o apartamento. Pelo menos não tem tráfego a essa hora da noite. Meu deus, eu odeio morar tão longe.

 **SH:** Que bom que não vai demorar muito mais.

[Um ruído de tecido]

 **JW:**  Sim. Muito bom. Mal posso esperar para estar de volta em casa com você.

 **SH:**  Eu mal posso esperar para ter você lá. Você e a Watson. Vai ser... bom. ( _Ele se mexe no banco do motorista)_ 35 minutos, sério? Tédio.

 **JW:**  Tudo te entedia.

 **SH:** Especialmente quando o homem que eu amo está sentado bem ao meu lado com as suas calças meio marcadas e eu estou proibido de fazer qualquer coisa sobre isso.

 **JW:** Jesus.  _(Uma respiração)_ Você pode dizer isso de novo?

 **SH:** O que, que o seu pau está d—

 **JW:**  A outra parte, seu idiota.

[SH ri, então murmura]

 **SH:** O homem que eu amo.

 **JW:**  Meu deus, isso é ótimo de se ouvir. Eu te amo.

[Um beijo quieto.]

 **SH:**  Eu te amo.  _(Outra risada)_ Olhos na estrada, John.

 **JW:**  Bem, você faz com que isso seja extremamente difícil. Você sabe que eu te queria por anos e você é incrivelmente sarado, yeah?

 **SH:**  Eu estou feliz que _você_ acha isso.

 **JW:**  Aquele Victor realmente foi o seu único namorado? Você deve ter afastado os outros com um taco de críquete.

 **SH:**  Foi mais afastado eles com minha personalidade. Você se provou incrivelmente resistente.

 **JW:**  Por que você serve para mim completamente, Sherlock Holmes. Não tem como se livrar de mim agora.

 **SH:**  Eu nunca iria querer.  _(Uma pausa)_ Depois do Victor, eu assumi que o Mycroft estava certo, que envolvimentos românticos causavam mais trabalho do que coisas boas, e eu... desliguei tudo. Foquei no intelectual. No trabalho. Até você.

 **JW:**  Sorte a minha.

[Um momento de silêncio]

 **JW:** Então você não teve… uh…

 **SH:** Eu não tive sexo com uma pessoa desde então, não. Eu assumo que seja isso que você esteja falhando em perguntar.

 **JW:** Hah, uh… sim, era isso. Não que importe, eu só... queria saber. Para eu poder... é.

 **SH:** John, se você está planejando ir de vagar ou mexer comigo com luvas para crianças, por favor me permita te tirar dessa noção imediatamente. Menos experiência com pessoas não significa celibato. Eu sei o que eu gosto, e eu acho que você vai ficar feliz com a minha reciprocidade também.

 **JW:** Oh, eu não duvido disso. Hmm. Então… você… cuida de si mesmo, então?

 **SH:**  É claro que eu me masturbo, John. Menos frequente antes de você se mudar. Significativamente mais frequente depois que você começou a me acompanhar em casos.

 **JW:**   _(Se mexendo em seu banco)_ Meu deus, eu também. Eu estava sempre tão tenso depois dos casos.

 **SH:**  Eu conseguia te escutar algumas vezes.

 **JW:**  Oh deus, isso é…hah… Bem, provavelmente deveria ser constrangedor, mas—

 **SH:**  Você gosta que eu te escutava. Eu sempre gostei do ato, mas quando eu te escutava…

 **JW:** Às vezes eu deitava no meu quarto, bem acima da sua cabeça, e me provocava por tanto tempo, imaginando você subindo as escadas ou eu descendo. De algum jeito imaginar eu te fodendo enquanto alto em adrenalina conta como  ‘não sou gay’. 

 **SH:** Meu deus, John…

 **JW:**  Você alguma vez vai devagar desse jeito?

 **SH:**   _(Tremendo)_ Com mais frequência ultimamente. Me permitindo ter tempo e aproveitar, usando a minha coleção mais vezes.

 **JW:** Coleção? De… ai meu deus, Sherlock Holmes tem uma coleção de brinquedos eróticos, Jesus Cristo, caralho.  _(Ele respira forçadamente)_ Me conte.

 **SH:** A maioria são brinquedos para a próstata. Você vai ficar feliz em saber que eu sou algo como um bottom insaciável.

 **JW:** _(Mais baixo)_ Mmm, sim? Eu gosto também, você sabe.

 **SH:** Hmm, tudo bem, nós podemos trocar ocasionalmente. Mas eu amo, John. E eu suspeito que estar com um doutor vai ter certos benefícios.

 **JW:**  Oh, eu vou cuidar de você, Sherlock, só espere.

 **SH:**  Sim, mal vejo a hora. Eu fiquei surpreso em saber quanta experiência com homens você tem, embora eu esteja feliz em aproveitar os benefícios.

 **JW:** Hah, yeah, eu… não sei realmente o que dizer sobre isso. Eu fui um idiota. E um galinha.

 **SH:** Não tem nada errado em gostar de sexo, John, embora eu saiba que foi mais complicado do que isso para você. Embora você pareça estar _muito_ bem com isso agora.

 **JW:** Tão bem. Extremamente bem.  _(Um baixo ruído—mãos agarrando o volante?)_ Meu deus, eu mal posso esperar para ter as minhas mãos em você.

 **SH:** Não só as suas mãos, eu espero. A ideia de você de joelhos na areia para algum soldado aleatório deveria me fazer incrivelmente ciumento, mas parece ter um... sentido bastante diferente

 **JW:** Mm, você gosta da ideia de todos nós soldados sarados com nossas mãos e bocas por todo o corpo um dos outros?

 **SH:** _(Ele geme)_ Todos esses outros homens vendo você de joelhos, sua boca ao redor do pau deles, vendo você pedir por isso. Eu odeio cada um deles, mas eu adoro a ideia de você desse jeito. Você sabe por que John?

 **JW:** _(Sem ar)_ Por quê?

 **SH:**   _(Ele ri, baixo e rouco)_ Você realmente deve amar chupar pau.

 **JW:** _(Balbuciando)_  Deus, eu amo, eu realmente amo, sempre amei, mal posso esperar para ter a minha boca em você, Sherlock, mal posso esperar para sentir o seu gosto. ( _Ele respira uma vez)_ E eu aqui achando que você só tinha um pouco de fetiche por militares e gostava da ideia de me ver vestindo meu uniforme.

 **SH:** Mm, sim, na verdade, isso também. Você vai ter que comprar algumas fardas.

[Um som de tecido]

 **SH:**  Ahh…

 **JW:** Você está…? Ai meu deus, Sherlock—

 **SH:** Só…  _(Ele geme)_...ajustando. Um pouco. Eu não vou—ahh… não quero que o carro fique cheirando a sexo quando nós pegarmos a sua filha.

 **JW:**  Já é ruim o suficiente que eu vou estar visivelmente duro quando nós chegarmos lá. Meu deus, a vista que você é...

 **SH:** Eu poderia te dar algum alívio.

 **JW:**   _(Avisando)_  Sherlock…

 **SH:** Você está considerando. Só um pouco de perigo, um pouco de exibicionismo... Eu poderia te chupar agora e você estaria terminado bem antes de nós chegarmos à casa da babá. Nós temos pouco menos de vinte minutos. Eu suspeito que o seu período refratário seja o suficiente para estar pronto para ir de novo quando nós terminamos de preparar a Watson para a noite.

 **JW:**  Meu deus, sim, eu poderia, mas… eu…

 **SH:**  Não é o ato que está te fazendo duvidar, então…

 **JW:** Eu não queria que a nossa primeira vez  juntos fosse na droga de um carro... ( _um ruído de tecido_ )ahh, Jesus...

 **SH:** Vai ter bastante tempo para lento e romance quando você me tiver na sua cama mais tarde. _(Voz  muda para o lado do motorista)_ Desde quando nós fazemos qualquer coisa do jeito convencional?

[O som de um zíper sendo aberto]

 **JW:**  Ai meu deus, ai meu deus, oh—Ahh…

 **SH:**  Mmm…

 **JW:** Jesus meu deus, Sherlock, ahh—

 **SH:** As duas mãos no volante, olhos na estrada, John.

 **JW:** Desculpe, desculpe, ahh…  

[Eles... continuam por vários minutos, JW xingando profundamente, os dois homens gemendo e respirando profundamente, acelerando e desacelerando e acelerando novamente até que JW grita e SH murmura satisfatoriamente]

 **SH:**   _(Sussurrando, ainda do lado do motorista)_ Perfeito, perfeito, eu quis isso por tanto tempo, obrigado, John, obrigado, eu te amo, eu te amo.

 **JW:**   _(Irregular)_ Eu te amo tanto.

[Um beijo]

 **JW:** E não só porque você me deu um fantástico oral na A11. Essa foi uma das coisas mais ridículas que eu já fiz.

 **SH:**  E você invadiu o Afeganistão.

[Os dois homens começam a rir. Todas as vezes que começa a diminuir, alguma coisa os faz começarem de novo]

 **JW:** E você?

 **SH:** _(De volta do lado do passageiro)_  Mm, eu vou sobreviver. Salvar para você, para mais tarde. Eu cuidei de mim mesmo antes do nosso encontro. Caso fosse _mesmo_ um encontro.

 **JW:** É claro que foi um encontro. Você usou os seus brinquedos?

 **SH:**  Eu usei.  _(Ele se meche no banco)_ Provavelmente não vai precisar de muita preparação agora.

 **JW:**  Deus, sua coisa perversa. Eu não posso acreditar que eu achei que nós iriamos devagar.

 **SH:**  Honestamente, John, nada sobre nossas vidas foi devagar.

 **JW:**   _(Sério)_ Exceto nós ficarmos juntos.

 **SH:** Oh, não. Essa foi uma noite perfeita. Nós fomos a um encontro de verdade, o jantar no Angelo estava delicioso, a sua companhia estava excelente, você confessou o seu amor por mim, e eu pude sentir você gozar na minha garganta em um veículo em movimento. E agora eu posso abraçar a Watson antes de ir para a cama, então ser lentamente despedaçado e fodido pelo homem que eu amo pela primeira vez. Os últimos anos tiveram os seus momentos incrivelmente horríveis, mas eu honestamente não posso reclamar sobre uma única coisa agora.

 **JW:** Você realmente quer dizer isso. Mesmo depois que tudo que eu fiz para a gente.

 **SH:** Não menos do que eu fiz, John. Você disse na sua carta—está na hora de nós deixarmos tudo isso para lá. Nosso passado é complicado, mas eu estou mais preocupado com seguir em frente. O que importa é que nós chegamos aqui, e que nós... nós cuidemos um do outro... e de nós mesmos, indo em frente. Nós vamos melhorar, daqui em diante. ( _Uma pausa)_ Certo?

 **JW:**  ...Certo. Sim, absolutamente. Quando você se tornou tão sábio?

 **SH:** Desde que eu comecei a falar de verdade com a Ella ao invés de pagar ela para me deixar ficar encarando ela por uma hora, eu acho. E Greg, e Molly também. Os dois foram... bom. Realmente bons.

 **JW:** É. Eles vão estar extremamente felizes por nós, você sabe. Greg estava radiante quando eu contei que ia te convidar para sair.

 **SH:**   _(Ele faz um som enojado)_ Deus, eles vão estar insuportavelmente convencidos. Eu não acho que eu vou aguentar. Você vai ter que contar a eles. Eu vou só ficar na cama, nu e te esperando.

 **JW:** Mm, isso é uma visão. Essa é a rua da nossa babá. Você está decente para ir até a porta comigo?

 **SH:**  Na maior parte. Eu vou só abotoar o meu casaco.

 **JW:**  Aqui estamos.

[O carro desacelera até parar, e o motor é desligado. Cintos são soltos, então JW faz um som surpreso no fim de sua garganta. O som de beijos segue]

 **SH:** _(Sussurrado)_ Eu te amo. Meu tudo.

 **JW:** _(Também sussurrado)_ Amor da minha vida.

[Outro beijo, então as portas abrem e fecham. Alguns minutos depois, um pequeno grito feliz pode ser ouvido fora do carro. A porta de trás do carro abre logo depois]

 **SH:**  Aí está você, Watson, nós estamos indo para casa.  _(O cinto do carro é engatado)_ Bem, não casa, mas o lugar que você vai morar por mais alguns dias até você e o Papai se mudarem de volta para casa de verdade.

[Um pequeno beijo no banco de trás. A porta de trás fecha, então JW e SH retornam às posições anteriores. O carro é ligado novamente e começa a dirigir]

 **JW:** Você é tão bom com ela. Eu amo isso sobre você.

[Rosamund Watson balbucia no banco de trás. Um ruído de tecido, então a voz de SH vem de trás do microfone, provavelmente inclinando para o banco de trás]

 **SH:**  Agora, Watson, eu vou precisar que você durma muito profundamente hoje à noite. Seu papai e eu temos alguns negócios muito importantes para resolver.

 **JW:**  Se você continuar falando com ela, nós nunca vamos fazer ela dormir pela noite. Ela sempre fica animada quando você está por perto.

 **SH:** O carro vai fazer com que ela durma.

 **JW:** Eu espero que sim. Eu certamente gostaria de ver o _seu_ negócio importante.

 **SH:** Quanto tempo até a sua casa?

 **JW:** Mais uns cinco minutos.

 **SH:** Excelente. Talvez se nós formos silenciosos pelos próximos cinco minutos ela durma e fique assim.

 **JW:** Então nós vamos jogar o jogo do silêncio?

 **SH:**  Não se preocupe, eu vou ser bastante alto para você mais tarde.

 **JW:**  Meu deus, essa sua boca vai ser a minha causa de morte.

 **SH:**  Eu preferiria ser a sua vida, se você não se importa.

 **JW:**  Eu não me importo nem um pouco, amor.

[Eles ficam em silêncio pelo resto do trajeto. Os barulhos da RW eventualmente diminuem até que ela, também, fica em silêncio.]

<<<Resumo termina>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Em todos os universos possíveis, John Watson vai sempre perguntar a Sherlock Holmes se ele se masturba. É um ponto fixo.  
> NDT: Eu tenho quatro capítulos programados para o fim de semana, mas ainda não sei quando vão ser publicados


	63. Carta de Resignação

[A carta a seguir foi impressa em um simples papel de copiadora com a assinatura em tinta azul ao fim e anexada às transcrições de vigilância de 26 de janeiro com um clipe de papel]

 

Para o escritório de Mr. Mycroft Holmes:

Eu estou escrevendo para lhe informar que eu estou resignando da minha posição como Analista para o SIS. Foi uma honra servir a coroa nessa capacidade pelos últimos vinte e cinco anos.

Conforme meu contrato, eu estou oferecendo um aviso de duas semanas antes da minha saída. Meu último dia será em 10 de fevereiro de 2017. Até lá, eu humildemente solicito que não me seja atribuído qualquer outro trabalho de transcrição de ordem permanente para materiais de vigilância relacionados com Mr. Sherlock Holmes e Dr. John Watson. Embora eu deseje-lhes o melhor, senhor, e tenha sido muito doce vê-los chegar a este ponto, eu prefiro não gastar o meu tempo restante no serviço de Sua Majestade transcrevendo a vida sexual deles.

Dito isso, Eu fui informado pelos meus colegas analistas que eu posso ter uma segunda carreira escrevendo romances, então eu lhe agradeço por isso. É um bom hobby para a aposentadoria quanto qualquer outro.

Respeitosamente,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Sim, eu sei, completo crack comparado com o último capítulo. Minhas desculpas para qualquer um que estava esperando profundas tramas envolvendo essas transcrições! Você pode imaginar o que quiser.  
> NDT: Honestamente?? Eu estou exausta. Então nos próximos dias eu vou traduzir e postar quando eu terminar um capítulo, sem um cronograma fixo (não acho que vai ser muito longe de um por dia). Mas sem estresse, a intenção é terminar de traduzir a fic inteira até o final do mês.  
> PS.: o quão irônico é eu resolver isso no capítulo da carta de resignação?? Eu juro que não foi planejado. E eu não estou resignando. E eu provavelmente não vou achar isso engraçado quando eu tiver colocado meu sono em dia...


	64. Mensagem Trocada com Sherlock, Cedo Pela Manhã na Sexta Feira, 27 de Janeiro

**Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 01:37   
John

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 01:37   
Volte para a cama

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 01:38   
John

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 01:38   
Segundo round

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 01:39   
Jooooooohn

 _ **enviada**_  / 01:39  
Espere aí, eu tinha que atender a porta

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 01:40   
Quem estava na porta tão tarde?

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 01:40   
Oh

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 01:40   
Reclamação do barulho

 _ **enviada**_  / 01:41  
Boa dedução

 _ **enviada**_  / 01:41  
Eu me desculpei, mas ela ainda está falando

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 01:42   
Eu vou te resgatar

 _ **enviada**_  / 01:42  
Não

 _ **enviada**_  / 01:42  
Não venha

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Por favor me diga que você está vestind_

 _ **enviada**_  / 01:43  
Deixa para lá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Mais crack! kjashfkajh  
> Para aqueles que estão decepcionados que não tem mais sexo em cena, espere e aguarde o anuncio de segunda, e enquanto isso eu tenho várias outra fics classificadas E. Eu pessoalmente recomendo [Rearranged](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5010793), [Photographic Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4625367), e [Perfect Solo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3964372). ( [Merlot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5353688) também, mas só tem um capitulo E e o resto são puro UST)


	65. Mensagem Trocada com John, Sexta Feira, 27 de Janeiro

_**enviada**_  / 12:28 PM  
Eu já sinto sua falta e da Watson

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:28 PM  
Isso é ridículo?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:29 PM   
Se é, então eu sou ridículo também.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:29 PM   
Não ajuda que eu odeio consultórios em que eu não trabalho

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:29 PM  
Você odeia os em que você trabalha também

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:30 PM   
Você está certo, eu realmente odeio

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:30 PM   
Quando eu for procurar por trabalhos na próxima semana, eu acho que eu preciso ver além desse tipo de trabalho

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:30 PM   
Com certeza alguém na cidade precisa de um doutor para mais do que limpar narizes sujos

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:31 PM  
Quando você e a Watson terminarem, vocês estão vindo direto para cá?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:31 PM   
Eu vou voltar para a casa para pegar mais um tanto das coisas, então ir até aí. Como está indo o desencaixotamento da primeira leva?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:32 PM  
Eu me distrai um pouco

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:32 PM   
Com?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:33 PM  
Pensando

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:33 PM  
Eu estava lá em cima no seu quarto

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:33 PM  
Quarto da Rosie agora eu acho

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Re-relendo a sua carta_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Nada, eu s_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:34 PM  
Eu estava lendo a sua carta de novo. Algumas vezes.

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:35 PM  
Toda vez que eu digo ou escrevo alguma coisa que é um pouco... reveladora

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:35 PM  
Eu tenho esse momento de pânico

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:35 PM  
Eu continuo esquecendo que você sabe agora

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:35 PM  
Que é permitido

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:36 PM   
Eu entendo isso. Nós estivemos escondendo e negando por um longo tempo. Pode demorar um pouco para esse instinto desaparecer.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:36 PM   
Eu sei que vai, para mim

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:37 PM   
Mas eu sempre quero ouvir essas coisas de você, okay?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:37 PM   
Eu ainda não acredito que você realmente quer isso comigo

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:37 PM  
É claro que eu quero, John

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:38 PM  
Você realmente não sabia?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:38 PM   
Eu comecei a suspeitar várias vezes, mas eu sempre consegui me convencer que eu estava vendo o que eu queria ver

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:39 PM   
Casado com o seu trabalho, amor é um defeito, etc.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:39 PM   
Eu nunca pensei que você poderia querer alguma coisa como isso

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:40 PM  
Eu queria

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:40 PM  
Eu quero

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:41 PM  
Eu quero já faz um bom tempo

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:41 PM  
Desde o começo, praticamente

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:41 PM  
Mas eu me dizia que eu nunca teria, que eu não deveria querer

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:41 PM  
Intelecto antes da emoção, cérebro antes do transporte

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:42 PM  
E quando isso não funcionou... Eu só me lembrava que você era hétero e que não havia o porque querer

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:43 PM   
Eu sinto muito por sempre ficar tão defensivo quando alguém assumia alguma coisa sobre nós, Sherlock

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:43 PM   
Eu tenho certeza que isso te machucava todas às vezes

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:44 PM  
Estava te machucando também

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:44 PM  
Você só não percebia

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:44 PM   
(...)

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:45 PM   
Você está certo. Estava

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:45 PM  
De qualquer forma, nós dissemos que tínhamos terminado com as desculpas

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:46 PM  
Eu não quis te fazer sentir culpado, eu só

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:46 PM  
Eu estou muito feliz, John

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:46 PM  
E é um pouco difícil de acreditar

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:47 PM   
Eu também, amor

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu queria estar aí com você e a Wats_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:48 PM  
Você acha que a Watson vai chorar muito com as vacinas dela?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:48 PM   
Ela provavelmente vai estar de mau humor pelo resto do dia, sim, mas ela vai ficar bem

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:49 PM  
Mas vocês ainda vão ficar o final de semana inteiro, certo?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:49 PM   
É claro que vamos. Eu pretendo te manter muito ocupado por todo o fim de semana

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:49 PM   
Graças a deus pela Mrs. Hudson

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:50 PM   
Eu queria poder me mudar completamente de uma vez, mas vai demorar quase a semana inteira para limpar, empacotar, vender, e doar tudo

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:50 PM   
Mas nós podemos nos preocupar com tudo isso na segunda

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:51 PM   
Esse fim de semana, eu só quero aproveitar isso

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:51 PM   
Na verdade

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:51 PM   
Eu nunca tive um namorado antes, e eu estou sentindo uma vontade de te mostrar por aí

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:52 PM   
Talvez hoje à noite nós possamos comer alguma coisa, então…

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:52 PM   
Tem aquele bar que eu fui. Eu lembro que uma vez você mencionou que gostava de dançar. Isso incluí todo tipo de dança?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:53 PM  
Sim. Muito

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:53 PM   
Eu queria tanto que você estivesse lá comigo

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:54 PM   
O seu corpo mexendo contra o meu no escuro, as suas mãos passando por mim

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:54 PM   
Posso te levar para sair de novo?

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:55 PM  
Sim, por favor

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:55 PM  
Eu quero isso

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:56 PM  
Contanto que nós possamos fugir para o banheiro para transar a algum ponto

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:56 PM   
Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo, Sherlock Holmes

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:57 PM   
Nós também não podemos mais falar sobre isso porque eu estou sentado no consultório com um bebê no meu colo e está prestes a ficar esquisito

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:58 PM   
O médico está nos chamando agora

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:58 PM   
Eu vou te avisar quando nós estivermos indo até aí

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:58 PM  
Okay.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu sei que eu estou dizendo isso demais, mas eu te am_

 _ **enviada**_  / 12:59 PM  
Eu te amo.

 **John Hamish Watson** / 12:59 PM   
Eu também te amo

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_E a Watson. Dê um beijo nela por mim quando ela for vacinada. Talvez tente segurar ela contra o sei peito e falar ou murmurar qua_


	66. Mensagem Trocada com Lestrade no Sábado, 28 de Janeiro

**Greg Lestrade** / 3:01 PM   
Hey, tomar uma mais tarde?

 

 

 _ **enviada**_  / 5:46 PM  
Extremamente ocupado o fim de semana inteiro

 _ **enviada**_  / 5:46 PM  
John diz oi

 **Greg Lestrade** / 5:50 PM   
FINALMENTE. Parabéns, cara!

 **Greg Lestrade** / 5:50 PM   
Não poderia estar mais feliz por vocês

 **Greg Lestrade** / 5:51 PM   
Me avise quando vocês dois estiverem prontos para encarar o mundo de novo e eu vou pagar um jantar para comemorar

 **Greg Lestrade** / 5:51 PM   
Eu te devo um obrigado de qualquer maneira

 _ **enviada**_  / 5:52 PM  
Sim, sim, você finalmente saiu com a Molly Hooper

 _ **enviada**_  / 5:52 PM  
Eu vou ficar extremamente feliz por vocês em alguma outra hora qundo eu não tive jo

 _ **enviada**_  / 5:54 PM  
Sherlock está extremamente ocupado agora e vai falar com você amanhã

 _ **enviada**_  / 5:54 PM  
Que bom para você e a Molly

 _ **enviada**_  / 5:54 PM  
Valeu, jantar parece ótimo

 _ **enviada**_  / 5:55 PM  
Muito mais tarde, cara

 **Greg Lestrade** / 5:55 PM   
Eu deveria saber que não deveria incomodar por alguns dias


	67. Poste no Blog do John, Sábado, 20 de Janeiro

 

** **

##  **Um Encontro de Sorte**

Sete anos atrás, Sherlock Holmes e eu fomos apresentados por um amigo em comum, Mike Stamford, no St. Barts. Você pode voltar e ler [o poste no blog que eu fiz sobre esse primeiro encontro](http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/29january), mas deixe que eu vou ressaltar a parte relevante aqui:

_“É louco. Eu acho que ele pode ser louco. Ele certamente foi arrogante e realmente um tanto rude e ele parece ter 12 e ele é claramente de colégio particular e, sim, eu definitivamente acho que ele pode ser louco, mas também foi estranhamente fácil de gostar dele. Ele era encantador. Realmente foi tudo um pouco estranho._

_Então amanhã, nós vamos sair olhar um apartamento. Eu e o homem louco. Eu e o Sherlock Holmes.”_

Eu estava obviamente encantando por ele desde o começo e é bastante engraçado, olhando agora. Minhas primeiras impressões estavam corretas em alguns aspectos. Sherlock é absolutamente rude e arrogante, embora ele não pareça mais ter doze anos de idade, e ele claramente tem o jeito de um garoto rico de colégio particular, mas ele também se esparrama no sofá de roupão por dias e se recusa a lavar um prato. Mas acima de tudo ele é extremamente gostável e encantador, fascinante, um pouco misterioso. Meu homem louco. Meu Sherlock Holmes.

Ele mudou muito nos últimos sete anos. Nós dois mudamos. Ele está um pouco mais gentil, um pouco mais bondoso. Muito mais sábio. Ama mais. Ele é meu melhor amigo, a pessoa em que eu mais confio, tudo o que eu preciso nesse mundo. Sete anos atrás nós éramos estranhos com uma conexão instantânea e um desejo compartilhado por perigo. Agora? Nós somos uma família.

Então quando você vir até 221B Baker Street hoje em dia, isso é o que você vai ver: dois homens e a filha deles, fortemente apaixonados e completamente devotados. Foi um longo caminho até aqui, e nós certamente viemos pela estrada mais difícil. Mas agora que nós estamos aqui, é como se o mundo tivesse entrado no foco.

Obrigado por nos apresentar, Mike. Nós te devemos muito.

[ ](https://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/158235148483/family-selfie-illustration-for-chapter-67-of-the)

 

_Postado por John H. Watson em 29/01/2017 às 13:02_

  **34 comentários**

Obrigado pelo lembrete cara, e você não tem porque agradecer!!!  Só para constar, era completamente óbvio desde o momento que vocês dois estavam no mesmo lugar juntos!  
**Mike Stamford**  29 de janeiro 13:10

Parabéns caras!! Tão feliz em ver vocês dois tão felizes! Foi ótimo seguir as suas histórias nos últimos sete anos!  
**Jacob Sowersby**   29 de janeiro 13:18

Obrigado pelo apoio constante, Jacob. Nós apreciamos.  
**John Watson**   29 de janeiro 13:26

Você está obcecado com o negócio de garoto rico de colégio particular.  
**Sherlock Holmes**   29 de janeiro 13:27

Você pode me culpar? Um homem das minhas simples origens, conquistando uma coisa linda como você?  
**John Watson**   29 de janeiro 13:30

Vocês dois são nojentos e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por vocês!! Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você Johnny. Dê um beijo no seu bebê por mim!!  
**Harry Watson**   29 de janeiro 13:41

Mal posso esperar para celebrar no jantar mais tarde! Nós estamos tão felizes por vocês! xx  
**Molly Hooper**   29 de janeiro 13:53

Valeu, Molly, e nós estamos felizes por vocês também. Te vejo mais tarde.  
**John Watson**   29 de janeiro 13:59

Sabia que isso ia acontecer desde o começo!  
**Bill Murray**   29 de janeiro 14:07

Sim, sim, você sabia. Mas, para ser honesto, você me conhecia no Afeganistão, então você tinha alguma informação privilegiada.  
**John Watson**   29 de janeiro 14:15

John...  
**Sherlock Holmes**   29 de janeiro 14:17

Não o que você está pensando amor.  
**John Watson**   29 de janeiro 14:21

Awwwwhh!! Parabéns pela sua família adorável!! Que foto bonita!  
**Donna Staveley**   29 de janeiro 14:45

[Comentário excluído]   
**Anônimo**   29 de janeiro 14:56

Eu estou verdadeiramente feliz por vocês dois.  
**E. Thompson**   29 de janeiro 15:29

Meus meninos, eu não poderia estar mais feliz por vocês. Eu sabia desde o primeiro dia que vocês ficariam juntos. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Mas eu gostaria que vocês pudessem diminuir o volume um pouco. Minha televisão não é capaz de cobrir tudo.  
**Marie Turner**   29 de janeiro 16:04

Essa é a Mrs. Hudson de novo, alias. Eu vou descobrir como funciona isso um dia!  
**Marie Turner**   29 de janeiro 16:05

Sinto muito, Mrs. Hudson.  
**John Watson**   29 de janeiro 16:47

Eu não. John é fantástico na cama e eu deveria ter permissão para expressar o meu entusiasmo pela sua técnica.  
**Sherlock Holmes**   29 de janeiro 16:49

Wow, vai Johnny!  
**Bill Murray**   29 de janeiro 17:05

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA  
**Harry Watson**   29 de janeiro 17:10

[Comentário excluído]   
**Siobhan Whelan**  29 de janeiro 17:22

HAHAHAH OH WOW!!!  
**Dame Latif**   29 de janeiro 17:25

Meu deus! Eu vou me garantir e bater na porta bem alto quando eu for até aí mais tarde!  
**Molly Hooper**   29 de janeiro 17:31

Jesus, Sherlock! Eu excluiria aquele comentário, mas é obviamente muito tarde.  
**John Watson**   29 de janeiro 17:40

Por favor. Você está orgulhoso por isso.  
**Sherlock Holmes**   29 de janeiro 17:42

[Comentário excluído]   
**Anônimo**   29 de janeiro 17:55

Considerem a minha oferta de £5000 por uma entrevista de volta em jogo  
**James Unsworth**   29 de janeiro 18:11

Não estamos interessados  
**Sherlock Holmes**   29 de janeiro 18:49

Tudo o que você precisa saber está aqui neste poste. Nós não aceitaremos mais nenhuma pergunta.  
**John Watson**   29 de janeiro 18:52

Okay, nós estamos bastante confusos John!! Liga para gente logo?? Grande abraço para você e o seu bebê lindo!!! Xxxxxxxxx  
**Stella e Ted**   29 de janeiro 20:03

Nós vamos te dar £6000 por aquela entrevista  
**Kym Ashman**   29 de janeiro 20:34

Eu posso prometer £8000 e estarei em contato  
**Anônimo**   29 de janeiro 20:45

Eu vou desligar os comentários por alguns dias até que os abutres se afastem.  
**John Watson**   29 de janeiro 22:09

[Comentários foram desativados para esta postagem]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: ENORME obrigado à Khorazir por criar essa linda arte para acompanhar esse capítulo, que vocês podem reblogar no tumblr [aqui](https://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/158235148483/family-selfie-illustration-for-chapter-67-of-the). Por favor vá lá deixar um pouco de amor! Eu aprecio isso muito muito muito. <3 .  
> NDT: Eu realmente deveria ter terminado de traduzir isso antes das provas da faculdade começarem, realmente deveria...


	68. Mensagem Trocada Com Mamãe no domingo, 29 de Janeiro

_**enviada**_  / 2:14 PM  
Boa tarde mamãe

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:15 PM  
Eu acho que talvez você esteja interessada nesse link para a mais recente publicação no blog do John: [http://johnwatsonblog.co.uk/posts/afortuitousmeeting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10401540/chapters/24628728)

 **Mamãe** / 2:29 PM   
Oh, meu menino!!

 **Mamãe** / 2:31 PM   
Você não sabe o quanto significa para o seu pai e eu ver você tão feliz e amado

 **Mamãe** / 2:31 PM   
Eu sei o quanto isso estava te machucando

 **Mamãe** / 2:32 PM   
Eu sabia que você iria se apaixonar por ele desde a primeira vez que eu falei com você depois que vocês se conheceram

 **Mamãe** / 2:32 PM   
E qualquer um que leu o blog do John podia ver que ele estava apaixonado também, é claro

 **Mamãe** / 2:33 PM   
Eu somente lamento que tenha demorado tanto, querido

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:36 PM  
A filha do John faz aniversário nesse sábado. Nós vamos dar uma pequena festa

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:37 PM  
Você e o pai estão convidados

 **Mamãe** / 2:39 PM   
John chamou ela de sua filha, também, no blog

 **Mamãe** / 2:39 PM   
Isso não é verdade?

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu_

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:45 PM  
Eu não sei

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:45 PM  
Nós não falamos sobre isso em termos precisos ainda

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:46 PM  
O que exatamente eu sou para ela

 **Mamãe** / 2:47 PM   
O que você quer ser?

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu quero ser_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu já sou o padrin_

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:50 PM  
Eu acho que deveria falar com o John sobre isso primeiro

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:51 PM  
Espero que na festa dela eu já tenha uma resposta para você

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:51 PM  
Vocês vão vir?

 **Mamãe** / 2:52 PM   
É claro, Sherlock

 **Mamãe** / 2:52 PM   
É claro que vamos

 **Mamãe** / 2:53 PM   
Seu pai e eu mal podemos esperar para te ver com a sua nova família

 **Mamãe** / 2:59 PM   
Sherlock? Você está bem?

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:04 PM  
Sim

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:05 PM  
Vejo vocês no fim de semana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT: Eu não abandonei essa fic, só esqueci por um tempo (quem diria que faculdade ocuparia toda a minha vida?!)  
> Já tenho mais alguns capítulos traduzidos e vou revisar e postar nos próximos dias. Obrigada a todos que deram um kudos recentemente, isso me fez retomar a tradução ;)


	69. Recibos da Biblioteca de Sherlock de segunda feira, 30 de Janeiro

Resumo de retiradas atuais de HOLMES, S.  
Seg 30 de Janeiro 2017 11:18:22 GMT  
Caixa de atendimento com funcionário 2

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743305781134  
TÍTULO: Adoções Por Padrastos: Legalmente Adotando Se  
DATA DE DEVOLUCÃO: 21/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743308227943  
TÍTULO: Construindo um Acordo Parental Funcional: Crian  
DATA DE DEVOLUCÃO: 21/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743307560833  
TÍTULO: Seja um Ótimo Padrasto / por Suzie Hayman.  
DATA DE DEVOLUCÃO: 21/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743306429680  
TÍTULO: O Livro de Bolso das Leis de Adoção: Prática, Rec  
DATA DE DEVOLUCÃO: 21/02/2017

CÓDIGO DE BARRAS: 31743305016851  
TÍTULO: Custódia dos Filhos: Fazendo o Que é Melhor Para  
DATA DE DEVOLUCÃO: 21/02/2017

  
Marylebone Library  
Macintosh House, 54 Beaumont Street, London, W1G 6DW  
https://www.westminster.gov.uk/libraries  
020 7641 6200


	70. Mensagem Trocada Com Mycroft na Terça-Feira, 1º de Fevereiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Eu estou retconning Mycroft da S4 porque eu odeio ele.

_**enviado**_  / 10:16 AM  
John me informou que eu devo te convidar para a festa do primeiro aniversário da Watson nesse sábado

 **A Rainha** / 10:39 AM  
Sim, eu vou estar lá. Por favor agradeça ao John por mim.

 **A Rainha** / 10:40 AM  
Embora é claro, que congratulações são necessárias para vocês dois, também. A postagem no blog do John foi bastante tocante.

 **A Rainha** / 10:40 AM  
Apesar do que você possa pensar, eu estou contente por você.

 _ **enviado**_  / 10:43 AM  
Só não coma todo o bolo

 **A Rainha** / 10:47 AM  
Eu percebi uma atualização nos seus extratos da biblioteca também.

 **A Rainha** / 10:47 AM  
Por favor me comunique se você precisar da minha assistência com os papéis.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Caí f_

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Eu nã_

 _ **enviado**_  / 10:50 AM  
Eu preciso falar com o John antes

 _ **enviado**_  / 10:50 AM  
Se ele estiver de acordo, então eu contatarei você para assistência

 _ **enviado**_  / 10:51 AM  
Considerando o meu histórico e a instabilidade do nosso relacionamento no passado, parece que o caminho em frente pode ser... difícil

 _ **enviado**_  / 10:51 AM  
Talvez essa não seja a coisa correta a se fazer de qualquer maneira

 **A Rainha** / 10:54 AM  
Caso você e o John decidam prosseguir, eu vou garantir que o processo corra sem problemas.

 _ **escrevendo...**_  
_Ob_

 _ **enviado**_  / 10:57 AM  
Obrigado, Mycroft. Nós vamos te avisar

 **A Rainha** / 10:58 AM  
Qualquer coisa pela minha sobrinha.

 _ **enviado**_  / 10:59 AM  
Qualquer coisa menos segurar ela, trocar ela, alimentar ela, cuidar dela…

 **A Rainha** / 11:01 AM  
Você sabe como eu me sinto sobre trabalho de campo, irmão meu.

 _ **enviado**_  / 11:01 AM  
É claro


	71. Email Para Harry Na Terça Feira, 1° de Fevereiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: para responder as perguntas de vocês sobre Stella e Ted de alguns capítulos atrás: Eles comentaram no [blog do John sobre o casamento](http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/11august) e mandaram um telegrama no casamento do John e da Mary, e eu acho que o fandom de uma maneira geral acha que eles são algum tipo de parente, talvez uma tia ou tio.

Hey Harry,

Eu sei que nós conversamos ontem, mas eu completamente esqueci de mencionar o aniversário da Rosie. Nós vamos receber algumas pessoas no sábado para celebrar, só uma coisa simples. Bem, eu acho que vai ser simples, pelo menos, mas o Sherlock revelou um suprimento secreto de coisas para decoração. Eu acho que eu vi cola artesanal. Na verdade, eu não tenho ideia do que esperar, mas nós vamos dar uma festa de algum tipo e adoraríamos se você viesse.

Obrigado de volta por todos os seus conselhos. Esse domingo passado me fez nostálgico, eu estive olhando bastante para o passado, e você sabe o quê? Sherlock não foi o único que mudou muito. Você percorreu um longo caminho Harry, e eu também. Eu estou orgulho de nós dois. E embora eu aprecie que você sempre tenha aceitado a minha encenação de hétero e me ajudado a defender isso para os outros, eu aprecio a chance de ser verdadeiro e aberto com você mais ainda. Os gays gêmeos Watson... soa como uma terrível dupla de super heróis.

Tive uma conversa estranha pra caralho com a Stella e o Ted, aliás. Foi divertido. Eles ainda não entendem. Eu não sei o que tem de tão confuso sobre eu estar apaixonado por um homem! Mas eles e o resto do mundo vão ter que se acostumar com isso. Nós tivemos uma entrevista com um cliente ontem, e o tempo todo a mulher ficava olhando de um para o outro, como se ela não conseguisse nos entender. Eu finalmente tive que sair comprar comida só para poder sair da sala. Mas eu dei um beijo no Sherlock e na Rosie no meu caminho até a porta, só para realmente clarear as coisas para ela. Sim, Londres, é verdade, o detetive e o blogger dele estão fodendo e criando um bebê juntos, agora podemos por favor seguir em frente com as nossas vidas? De qualquer maneira.

Não está me incomodando que todo mundo sabe ou algo do tipo. Na verdade, eu estive tendo essas estranhas necessidades de simplesmente esfregar na cara de todo mundo, garantir que _todo mundo_ saiba, segurar as mãos e beijar em público, sair o mais frequente o possível, ser bastante óbvio sobre isso. Mas o mesmo tempo eu odeio me sentir como uma atração de circo. Eu quero que o nosso relacionamento seja visto e reconhecido, mas tem uma diferença entre isso e ser caçado para entrevistas, ou ser encarado como um quebra cabeças na minha própria casa.

De qualquer maneira, wow, aparentemente eu ainda tinha muito a dizer depois da nossa conversa de ontem. Eu acho que a ligação foi para a conversa feliz, tudo está incrível, e esse email é para todo o resto. Mas não me entenda errado. Eu estou feliz. Meu deus, eu estou TÃO feliz, Harry. Ele é incrível. Nós somos incríveis juntos.

Eu nunca pensei que poderia ser desse jeito.

Eu não consigo acreditar que eu posso ter isso.

Meu deus, eu quero isso para sempre.


	72. Mensagem Trocada com Sherlock na Terça Feira, 1° de Fevereiro

**Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 13:05   
Boa sorte com a sua entrevista

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 13:05   
Eles seriam idiotas se não te contratassem

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:06  
Obrigada amor

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:06  
Eu vi que você não mudou o seu nome no meu celular quando você estava xeretando mais cedo

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 13:06   
Não

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 13:07   
O jeito que você colocou agora é perfeito

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 13:07   
Você pode comprar mais leite quando estiver vindo para casa?

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:08  
Algumas coisas nunca mudam

 **Sherlock é o amor da minha vida** / 13:09   
Você gostaria que elas mudassem?

 _ **enviada**_  / 13:09  
Nunca

 


	73. Anotações da Ella Sobre Sherlock Holmes, Consulta na Quinta Feira, 2 de Fevereiro

**Ella Thompson, MA, MBACP**  
Counsellor / Psychotherapist  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 | thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

 

Nome do Paciente: W. Sherlock S. Holmes                                                                                                     Data: 02/02/2017  
DDN: 06/01/1979                                                                                                                                        Hora da Consulta:  10:00 AM

Número de Registro: 024175WSH

 

Formato da sessão: Individual [X]   Família [  ]   Casal [  ]   Grupo [  ]

Avaliação de autoagressão atual: Suicida [  ] Homicida [  ] Autolesão [  ]

No momento da entrevista: Nenhum [  ] Idealização, mas nenhum plano [  ] Plano / Intenção [ ] Outro [ ] Detalhe/Ação tomada:  Todos os sinais de idealização ou preocupação com o conceito de suicídio estavam ausentes essa semana. Ele progrediu tanto que eu espero que eles estejam ausentes de vez, mas eu ainda estou sendo cautelosa e vou manter um olho atento em qualquer sinal de problemas retornando. Mais detalhes no resumo abaixo.

 **Inventário Geral:**  
Aparência: Limpo, elegante, relaxado, bem descansado  
Humor: Ansioso [X]   Depressivo [  ]   Irritado [  ]   Triste [  ]   Eufórico [  ]   Contemplativo [  ]   Outro [X]: Feliz  
Atenção : Apropriada [X]   Distraída [  ]   Curta [  ]   Persistente [  ]   Intensa [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Discurso : Apropriado [X]   Mínimo [  ]   Enrolado [  ]   Franco [  ]   Tangencial [  ]   Hesitante [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Efeito : Apropriado [X]   Inapropriado [  ]   Plano [  ]   Volátil [  ]   Direto [  ]   Intenso [X]   Moderado [  ]   Outro [  ]:

 **Inventário de Saúde Mental:**    
Alucinações [  ]   Delírios [  ]   Problemas com sono [X]   Problemas com apetite [X]   Abuso de Droga/Álcool [  ]  
Detalhe/Ação tomada: Sherlock continua a melhorar nos seus hábitos alimentares e de sono, como comprovados nos gráficos que ele me ofereceu hoje. Eu estou deixando essas marcações aqui por mais algumas semanas até eu ter certeza de que as mudanças não são meramente alimentadas pela aumento da atividade sexual dele (também em gráficos).

**Resumo das Notas da Sessão:**

Sherlock está mais feliz e mais saudável do que ele jamais esteve, mais diferente o possível da mesma época no mês passado. Apesar disso, nós tivemos dificuldade começando a nossa conversa hoje; Sherlock estava calmo e frio como sempre, mas ele evitou os meus olhos de uma maneira que inicialmente me preocupou. Eu tentei perguntar como ele estava, mas eu não tive resposta além de uma breve alteração em sua expressão. Mas, quando eu perguntei como o John estava, uma tática que eu usei muitas vezes no passado, todo o seu comportamento mudou. Ele corou, e sua calma derreteu no maior e mais brilhante sorriso que eu já vi em seu rosto. Ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos de novo, como na semana passada, enquanto tentava restaurar a sua compostura.

Com o gelo quebrado, nós finalmente pudemos discutir seus sentimentos sobre seu novo relacionamento com John, que em suas palavras é “melhor do que eu jamais poderia ter imaginado”. Parece que eles tiveram um começo saudável, e o relacionamento certamente parece ter um efeito incrivelmente positivo na saúde mental do Sherlock. Ele está animado sobre a vida e olhando para o futuro, o que talvez seja a maior mudança de todas: Ele acredita que ele tem um futuro. Ele está fazendo planos, reconectando com amigos, deixando sua família voltar a sua vida. Ele passou quase dez minutos falando sobre os planos para a festa de aniversário da Rosie Watson esse final de semana, que ele vem trabalhando duro para planejar e preparar. As fotos dos projetos de enfeite foram uma agradável adição à nossa sessão.

Uma vez que ele começou a passar pelas fotos em seu celular, ele começou a ficar quieto. As fotos recentes eram quase todas da Rosie ou da preparação para o aniversário dela, exceto por algumas que ele passou rapidamente corando. Quando eu perguntei o que ele estava sentindo, ele se tornou cauteloso, hesitante, então finalmente admitiu que estava com medo de ser julgado por pensar sobre algumas coisas muito cedo. Quando eu o encorajei, ele desabafou que quer adotar a Rosie, quer ter uma conexão tangível, legal, como pai dela. Ele deduziu a existência dela antes que John e a ex-esposa dele soubessem, fez um juramento para protegê-la oito meses antes de ela nascer, se sente intrinsicamente ligado a ela e quer que isso seja publicamente e legalmente reconhecido. Quando eu o aconselhei a discutir isso com o John, ele revirou os olhos (“óbvio”) e disse que ele fez muitas pesquisas de opções e esperava poder discutir isso esta noite. Similar a nossa última sessão, ele pareceu envergonhado ou autoconsciente sobre esse desejo, mas também determinado. Ele quer isso, e ele está determinado a fazer o que for necessário, se o John permitir.

Sherlock pediu que nós reduzíssemos nossas visitas para uma vez por semana para duas por mês enquanto ele se ajusta para a grande tarefa dos deveres de cuidar de uma criança e aproveita os primeiros dias do relacionamento. Eu abordei o tópico de terapia de casais com ele, sugerindo que é uma maneira de garantir um forte começo para ele e para o John, e ele acha possível. Eu vou mencionar para o John na sua sessão e marcar para a próxima semana se ele concordar.

 **Próxima consulta:** 16/2/2017, dependendo da terapia de casais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Eu penso nessa linda arte de [Kelley / anotherwellkeptsecret](http://librarylock.tumblr.com/post/157879308918/anotherwellkeptsecret-thinking-of-you) quando eu imagino Sherlock corando durante as sessões. <3


	74. Anotações da Ella Sobre John Watson, Consulta na Quinta Feira, 2 de Fevereiro

**Ella Thompson, MA, MBACP**  
Counsellor / Psychotherapist  
10 Harley St, Marylebone, London W1G 9PF | 020 7946 0337 | thompson@etcounseling.co.uk

 

Nome do Paciente: John H. Watson                                                                                                                          Data: 02/02/2017  
DDN: 20/04/1976                                                                                                                                                   Hora da Consulta: 11:00 AM

Número de Registro: 084652JHW

 

Formato da sessão: Individual [X]   Família [  ]   Casal [  ]   Grupo [  ]

Avaliação de autoagressão atual: Suicida [  ] Homicida [ ] Autolesão [ ]

No momento da entrevista: Nenhum [ ] Idealização, mas nenhum plano [  ] Plano / Intenção [  ] Outro [  ]

Detalhe/Ação tomada:

**Inventário Geral:**  
Aparência: Limpo e bem vestido  
Humor: Ansioso [  ]   Depressivo [  ]   Irritado [  ]   Triste [  ]   Eufórico [X]   Contemplativo [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Atenção : Apropriada [X]   Distraída [  ]   Curta [  ]   Persistente [  ]   Intensa [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Discurso : Apropriado [X]   Mínimo [  ]   Enrolado [  ]   Franco [  ]   Tangencial [  ]   Hesitante [  ]   Outro [  ]:  
Efeito : Apropriado [X]   Inapropriado [  ]   Plano [  ]   Volátil [  ]   Direto [  ]   Intenso [X]   Moderado [  ]   Outro [  ]:

**Inventário de Saúde Mental:**   ****  
Alucinações [  ]   Delírios [  ]   Problemas com sono [X]   Problemas com apetite [  ]   Abuso de Droga/Álcool [X]  
Detalhe/Ação tomada: John continua a sua abstenção de álcool, e seus padrões de sono são bem menos influenciados por pensamentos intrusivos, embora o aumento de exaustão física possa ser responsável. Vou continuar a observar os dois problemas.

**Resumo das Notas da Sessão:**

John Watson é um novo homem. Eu raramente vi uma mudança tão dramática em tão pouco tempo, mas John verdadeiramente se aceitou. Eu dei a ele e Sherlock consultas seguidas a pedido deles para facilitar o transporte e o cuidado da criança. Como da última vez, eles trocaram Rosie Watson na entrada, embora dessa vez a interação entre eles estava completamente sem a tensão reprimida da semana passada. Eles estavam confortáveis, felizes, e trocaram um beijo rápido antes do John me seguir dentro do escritório.

John não mostrou nem um pouco de desconforto com a demonstração de afeição em público. Pelo contrário, ele brilhou com orgulho por sua família. Sem o peso dos segredos e da repressão, ele parece anos mais jovem e incrivelmente leve de espírito. Ele declara que ser visto como um homem gay não deu nenhum problema que ele não se sentiu completamente preparado para lidar com, e na verdade o aproximou dos amigos e da irmã. Ele disse algo bastante sábio sob uma máscara de humor: “Aparentemente é muito mais fácil se relacionar com as pessoas quando você não tem uma tela de mentiras para manter entre vocês.” Ele não tinha percebido o quanto todos os seus amigos estavam o culpando por isso. Agora que ele se assumiu, seus amigos não guardaram segredo da frustação deles em todos esses anos, assistindo a dor que ele causou ao Sherlock com as negações. Seus comentários velados, mesmo feitos com bom humor, o afetaram muito, mas ele reconhece a verdade deles e está trabalhando duro para compensar pelo tempo perdido.

John tem feito um trabalho admirável controlando a bebida. Com tanto para celebrar ele estava tentado a quebrar a sobriedade, mas nunca o fez. Ele colocou com meta ficar sóbrio por mais um mês antes de introduzir pouco e controlado consumo socialmente. Nós não tivemos muito para discutir sobre suas técnicas de controle da raiva, como ele está em uma onda de mudanças positivas na vida. Se mudar da casa que ele dividiu com a ex-esposa provou ser o único desafio para sua raiva, mas na maior parte ele enfrentou essa tarefa sozinho enquanto Sherlock cuidava da Rosie em 221B, então ele foi capaz de ir com tempo, trabalhar cada momento, e seguir em frente. John promete que ele e Sherlock então se mantendo honestos em sua recuperação e estão trabalhando duro para estabelecer um bom hábito de comunicação.

Ele está passando as tardes e noites em 221B, onde ele se sente em paz e estável pela primeira vez em um longo tempo. Ele teve uma entrevista de emprego ontem, e John está se sentindo bem com sua decisão de se afastar do trabalho como clínico geral. No todo, John sente como se ele tivesse finalmente encontrado o seu lugar, como se ele e Sherlock já estivessem juntos por anos, e ele está ansioso para passar a vida juntos. Ele fez questão de dizer que o sexo também é ótimo. Sem problemas com intimidade.

Ele está disponível para começar terapia de casais com o Sherlock, então eu chamei o Sherlock de volta nos últimos minutos para marcar a consulta. Os três fazem uma linda família, e eu estou honrada em ajuda-los a ter um forte começo juntos.

**Próxima consulta:** 09/02/2017 - casal @ 10 am, individual às 11 am


	75. Mensagem Trocada com John na Quinta-Feira, 2 de Fevereiro

_**enviada**_  / 2:37 PM  
John

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:37 PM  
Tem uma coisa

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:38 PM  
Eu tenho uma coisa que eu quero discutir com você hoje à noite

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:39 PM   
Está tudo bem?

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:39 PM  
Sim

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:39 PM  
Nada ruim

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:40 PM  
Eu só quero que você tenha tempo para pensar sobre isso antes de nós conversarmos

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:41 PM   
Okay, bem eu estou super entediado esfregando o chão aqui

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:41 PM   
Então me de alguma coisa para pensar sobre

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:42 PM   
Além de repetir infinitamente a noite passada na minha cabeça, que foi fenomenal e não está me ajudando a focar nem um pouco

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:42 PM  
Sim, noite passada foi

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:43 PM  
John

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:43 PM  
Você é ainda melhor do que eu imaginava

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:44 PM   
Você imaginou isso comigo bastante, foi?

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:44 PM  
Você sabe que sim

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:44 PM  
Em detalhes

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:45 PM  
Com a minha coleção

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:45 PM  
Mas eu subestimei o efeito do sentimento recíproco no ato

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:45 PM  
É

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:46 PM  
Muito

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:46 PM   
Não está ajudando o meu foco aqui amor

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:47 PM   
De volta ao tópico inicial, a menos que você queira que eu tenha algo mais para limpar do chão aqui

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:47 PM  
Eu não iria reclamar

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:48 PM  
Você poderia ligar

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:49 PM   
Sherlock. Você está enrolando.

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:50 PM  
Sim. Okay

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:50 PM  
Bem

_**escrevendo...** _ **_  
_** _Eu q_

_**enviada**_  / 2:52 PM  
Eu gostaria de falar sobre a Watson

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:52 PM   
Rosie? Está tudo bem?

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:53 PM  
Tudo está bem

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:53 PM  
 [s+w 02022017.jpg]

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:54 PM  
Nós estamos começando a nos ajeitar para ficar com sono e tirar uma soneca

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:55 PM   
Eu posso ver isso

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:55 PM   
Eu amo vocês dois tanto

 **John Hamish Watson** / 2:56 PM   
Ver você cuidar dela e amar ela é a melhor coisa no mundo

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:57 PM  
Eu quero adotar ela

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:57 PM  
Quero dizer

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:57 PM  
Eu

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:57 PM  
Eu ia construir até isso

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:58 PM  
O que eu sou para ela, do que ela vai me chamar, eu ainda sou somente o padrinho dela, etc.

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:58 PM  
Eu fiz pesquisas e existem várias opções.

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:58 PM  
E nós não precisamos seguir nenhuma delas, mas o Mycroft vai nos ajudar se nós seguirmos

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:59 PM  
E não diga nada agora. Nós nem precisamos decidir nada logo

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:59 PM  
Eu quero ter essa conversa pessoalmente, porque é importante

 _ **enviada**_  / 2:59 PM  
A mais importante

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:00 PM  
Eu sou seu, John, todo e completamente seu

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:00 PM  
Mas eu quero ser dela também

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:00 PM  
Então só pense sobre isso

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:01 PM  
Eu estou cozinhando jantar para nós hoje à noite

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:01 PM  
Então talvez nós possamos

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:01 PM  
Conversar

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:02 PM  
Se você quiser

 **John Hamish Watson** / 3:03 PM   
Eu te adoro

 **John Hamish Watson** / 3:03 PM   
Você é incrível

 **John Hamish Watson** / 3:04 PM   
Sim, é claro que nós podemos conversar sobre isso hoje à noite

 **John Hamish Watson** / 3:04 PM   
Que horas você me quer em casa para o jantar?

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:05 PM  
7?

 **John Hamish Watson** / 3:05 PM   
Então eu vou estar aí às 7

 **John Hamish Watson** / 3:06 PM   
Mas eu preciso parar de escrever e começar e começar a esfregar se eu tenho qualquer esperança de acabar tudo até amanhã

 **John Hamish Watson** / 3:06 PM   
Eu te amo, okay? Obrigado por mencionar isso

 **John Hamish Watson** / 3:07 PM   
Eu tenho certeza que foi difícil

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:08 PM  
Mas vale a pena

 _ **enviada**_  / 3:08 PM  
Eu te amo. Te vejo mais tarde


	76. Gravação de Segurança, 221B Baker Street, interior, Sexta-Feira, 3 de Fevereiro

Câmera ID #30817  
Localização: 221B Baker Street, interior, sala de estar, estante de livros 3  
Data: 03/02/2017  
Intervalo de tempo: 18:27:44 à 18:59:28  
Pessoas Identificadas: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Rosamund Watson, Molly Hooper

 

<<<Resumo Começa>>>

[Sherlock Holmes está deitado no sofá com Rosamund Watson em seu peito, ela cutuca e aperta o rosto dele, então vira para balbuciar para Molly Hooper.]

 **MH:**  Sim, eu sei, ele é bastante bobo, não é?

 **SH:**  Eu estou deitado aqui. Como isso é bobo? Ela—

[Ele para de falar de repente e presta atenção, escutando. John Watson entra na sala de estar um momento depois com uma caixa em suas mãos e uma mochila nas costas. Logo que ele entra, JW e SH sorriem abertamente um para o outro.]

 **SH:**  É isso?

 **JW:** É a última parte. Nunca vou voltar lá.

[JW coloca no chão sua mochila e caixa. SH se volta para RW e a beija no topo da cabeça, então se levanta e a leva até JW. JW beija os dois, então pega RW de SH.]

 **JW:**  Você está pronta para passar a noite com a Molly, amor? Quando você voltar amanhã, nós teremos tudo pronto para a sua festa de aniversário. Isso não é legal?

[Ela balbucia enquanto ele beija suas bochechas e a passa para MH, que já pegou a bolsa amarela de RW.]

 **MH:**  Eu vou indo então. Aproveitem a noite!

 **SH:**  Oh, nós vamos, eu te garanto, John tem um incrível—

 **JW:**  Sherlock!

 **SH:**  ...encontro planejado para nós, eu tenho certeza.

 **MH:**   _(Rindo)_  Bem, Greg e eu vamos cuidar bem dela.  _(O celular dela toca)_ E isso é ele com o carro. Vemos vocês amanhã!

 **JW:** Muito obrigado, Molly.  _(Ele acena para RW)_ Te vejo amanhã, querida.

 **SH:**   _(Empurrando a franja de RW para o lado) Boa noite_ , amor.

[SH volta a sentar no sofá enquanto MH sai com RW. JW fecha a porta para a sala de estar atrás delas e vira para SH. SH sorri timidamente para ele.]

 **SH:** Você está em casa.

 **JW:** _(Ele acena, sorri)_ De verdade dessa vez.

 **SH:**   _(Analisando ele)_ Por que você está nervoso? Foi... difícil de sair pela última vez?

 **JW:** Não! Não, foi um alívio na verdade. Eu nunca mais quero ver aquele lugar de novo.

[JW anda até ele e sobe no colo de SH, o prendendo no sofá. Eles se beijam por longos momentos, mas JW se afasta antes que se desenvolva demais. Eles se aconchegam e trocam mais alguns pequenos beijos.]

 **JW:**  Eu estou feliz por estar em casa Sherlock. Inteira e completamente em casa, com nenhuma obrigação em nenhum outro lugar. Essa foi a última peça do quebra cabeça, para mim.

[Ele se afasta e alcança dentro do bolso interno de seu casaco, retirando um envelope. Ele olha e revira o envelope, então encara Sherlock]

 **JW:**  Depois da nossa conversa ontem à noite, eu... bem, parece que eu tenho uma última carta para você. _(Ele oferece o envelope para SH)_ Vá em frente. Abra agora.

[SH pega o envelope e imediatamente aparenta confusão, levantando-o como se testando o peso. Ele desliza um dedo embaixo da aba e libera o selo facilmente, então retira uma única folha de papel. Ele desdobra, seus olhos se arregalam, e ele congela completamente, sem nem respirar. O papel está em branco. No fundo, um anel preto e prata está amarrado com um laço de forte azul]

 **JW:**  Eu sei que isso é ridiculamente cedo, mas também é muitos anos mais tarde ao mesmo tempo, então é um compromisso, certo? E não precisa significar casamento se você não quiser, mas significa que você tem o meu comprometimento, Sherlock. Eu estou em casa. Para sempre. ( _Ele pausa para respirar_ ) Você é isso para mim. E eu quero que você seja o pai da Rosie. É por isso que tem três linhas no anel. Uma para você, uma para mim... uma para ela. Sua filha.

 [Um soluço prende na garganta de SH, e ele levanta uma mão para cobrir sua boca. JW se inclina e pressiona sua testa na de SH, suas mãos no rosto de SH]

 **JW:** _(Voz áspera com emoção)_ Eu te amo, Sherlock. Eu te adoro, eu preciso de você, eu quero você, e eu te amo com absolutamente tudo em mim. E se você me quiser como seu marido, então eu ficarei honrado em ser isso para você.

[SH envolve seus braços ao redor de JW, enterra seu rosto no ombro de JW, e começa a chorar profundamente. JW pressiona seu rosto nos cachos de SH e segura ele perto.]

 **SH:**  [inteligível]

 **JW:**   _(Se afastando um pouco)_ O que foi isso?

[SH se afasta com um grande sorriso e ri]

 **SH:** Sim, para tudo, tudo. Sim. Por favor. Obrigado. Sim.

 **JW:**   _(Ele ri)_  Sim?

**SH:** _Sim._

[O papel amassa na mão de SH, e ele olha para baixo como se tivesse esquecido que estava lá. Ele se atrapalha para desamarrar o anel, que JW pega dele e desliza em seu dedo. SH olha para baixo, para sua mão com o anel, sorrindo]

 **SH:**  É tão leve.

 **JW:** É titânio. Eu achei que você iria querer alguma coisa que não interferiria com o seu trabalho e que aguentasse a punição que com certeza você vai fazer ele passar.

 **SH:**  É perfeito. Eu amei. Eu amo _você_ , John. Eu não posso…  _(Ele engole)_ Eu não consigo acreditar que eu posso ter isso.

[Eles se beijam novamente, gentilmente no começo, então com mais força. SH desliza suas mãos por baixo da camisa de JW e puxa eles mais próximos, e JW geme e enterra suas mãos no cabelo de SH. Roupas começam a ser tiradas, uma peça de cada vez e isso já é o suficiente]

<<<Resumo termina>>>

 

 

[O seguinte está anexado ao resumo da gravação de segurança com um clipe de papel]

 

** Ordem de trabalho **

Trabalho: Transcrição de gravação de segurança   
Designada para: N. Lanceton   
Entregar até: 04/02/2017, 9 AM

Anotações do trabalho:  Pelas ordens de M. Holmes: Transcrever o exato diálogo dos eventos com o máximo de detalhes possível. Inclua conteúdo emocional o máximo que você pode perceber.

Status do trabalho:  (  ) completo   (  ) incompleto   (X) parcialmente completo

Se não completo, explique o motivo: Conteúdo obsceno começa no intervalo de tempo 18:33:21. Eu estou começando a ver porque o último cara se demitiu.


	77. Memorando do escritório do Sr. M. Holmes no Sábado, 4 de Fevereiro

**Memorando**

 

** Do escritório de M. Holmes **

**Para:**  SIS Analysts, London Surveillance Division

 **Data:**  04/02/2017, 06:15

 **Re:**  Holmes/Watson Vigilância

Chegou a minha atenção que os transcritos resultantes da ordem de vigilância de eventos de importância envolvendo Sr. Sherlock Holmes e Dr. John Watson começaram a envolver informações de uma natureza sensível. Eu tinha até esse ponto confiado no seu julgamento e discrição nesse assunto. Parece que sem minha supervisão direta, entretanto, esse julgamento falhou. Agora eu suspendo o status Nível 3: Ativo para Sr. Holmes e Dr. Watson e ordeno que todos os dispositivos de vigilância sejam removidos de 221B Baker Street e dos veículos pessoais envolvidos. Uma vez que essa tarefa seja concluída, entregue todo o restante de transcritos e gravações para o meu escritório para serem descartados. Anthea vai estar pessoalmente monitorando essa operação.

Se eu descobrir que qualquer cópia dessa informação foi retida, as consequências serão as mais sevéras.

 

Cordialmente,   
M. Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> NDT: Kudos, comentários, sugestões, correções, são sempre bem vindas.  
> [Meu tumblr](http://www.now--what.tumblr.com/)


End file.
